Arcs of the Moon
by SpatialPhoenix
Summary: The pokemon world is in danger from an otherworldly threat it's inhabitants can't fight. But what is there was someone , in a world of bloody evolution, who could be the hero this world needs? These are the adventures of Jaune Arc as he travels Alola, making friends and enemies as he fights an incredible evil no world has ever seen before. Will he prevail? Or will he fall?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. Spatialphoenix here, and this here is my very first attempt at writing fanfiction. Writing is in fact a hobby I've had for a few years now, and while I haven't gotten to publishing or anything like that I** **have cranked out quite a few original stories.**

 **The inspiration for Arcs of the Moon actually came from both my love of the two series it entails (Pokemon and Rwby) and the idea that Jaune Arc would be a much better pokemon trainer than he is a Huntsman, and could do a lot of good for the pokemon world, which will be explained more and will b clearly visible over the course of the story. I'd like to clarify that this fanfic will be taking place primarily in Alola, calling in elements from both Pokemon Moon, Pokemon Ultra Moon, and the Pokemon Sun and Moon anime, as well as canon Rwby, Grimm Eclipse, and a few dabbles of Rwby Chibi, as well as my own takes on certain elements such as Jaune's Semblance, which will be unlocked and used, as well as the black Z-Ring and the multipronged Z-Crystals (Like the ones for Dawn Wings and Dusk Mane Necrozma's Z-Moves), which may diverge from Canon. I might also use elements from fan-made games such as Pokemon Uranium.**

 **Please note that I own nothing except for the storyline and the OCs I create; Pokemon belongs to Game Freak/Nitendo, and Rwby is the property of Rooster Teeth.**

 **Another thing is that I'd appreciate any constructive criticism, as I'm quite new to this, and I will take given advice seriously and try to better the story in any way I can.**

 **That's all for now folks so please enjoy,**

 **Arcs of the Moon**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Deep in the confines of an artificial island known as the Aether Foundation, a young girl sprinted down the main walkway of a facility constructed mainly of a pearly white stone, panting as she ran as hard as she could, her steps echoing through the empty floor. She was clad in a white sundress that reached her knees and a rather silly hat, clutching a large Pokeball-themed gym bag draped over her arm. Her blonde hair was let down her back but two braids of equal length framed her face, slightly moist with sweat. Her emerald eyes were alight with the flames of both excitement as well as gut-wrenching fear as she ran further along the length of the path she was currently on.

"Have to escape this place... Have to keep it safe!", she muttered to herself, shaking due to a mixture of equal amounts of fear and adrenaline.

The girl skidded to a halt within a strange platform, slamming the controls to take her to the next floor, even as she saw several men and women sprinting right towards her. With a rather large lurch, the elevator platform she had walked onto suddenly began moving upwards, providing her a brief respite from her rather determined and stalwart pursuers. The girl took a moment to catch her breath, trying to regain as much stamina as she could in the few moments the chase was on hold.

She arrived at the topmost floor of the facility, which housed a beautiful environment filled with lush, vibrant and green plants that bloomed with flowers and hummed with life. Crystal clear water flowed in and out of the room, allowing all sorts of Pokémon to thrive within the area in peace as well as harmony, without competition for basic resources. It appeared to be a tranquil preserve.

But she knew better. It was a prison, a testament to mankind's cunning; a nightmare factory disguised as a haven. A place where countless suffered by the hand of a madwoman and her henchmen, even as they appeared to prosper. She took a quick glance around the area, quickly trying to deduce the quickest route out of here. As the gates shut down around her, a small pair of curious eyes peered up at the girl from within the bag, wondering why it's companion was in such a hurry and where they were going. The naive pokemon wondered if they were playing a game of sorts. Like tag, maybe?

Quietly stepping through the path, she remained as silent as she could, hoping to not drawn any attention to herself or the Pokémon she held within her bag. Sadly it was for naught, as she heard multiple snickers behind her and whirled around to see two of the guards in white uniforms standing right behind her, pointing in her direction. With a nod, the two men began running towards her, making the young girl turn on her heel and scurry off in the other direction.

"No, no, no!" the girl hissed, tightening her grip on her bag as she willed herself to go faster. But it was all for naught. In her fear, she had made a mistake, losing her way in the twisted labyrinth of the facility she was in.

And now she had reached a dead end.

The girl turned to the left, gritting her teeth, steeling we resolve and forcing herself to keep moving despite the searing pain in her legs and stomach, her stamina being taxed to the limit. She had to keep moving. Keep running. She had to escape.

She continued along the path, wheezing in pain, but still maintaining her breakneck pace, until she saw another guard in a white uniform ahead of her with his arms outstretched and a triumphant smirk on his face. The girl gasped and turned behind her, only to see the two guards before, one of them wearing a maniacal grin on his face as the two of them approached her.

"I'm sorry Nebby…", the girl thought as the men slowly approached her, grinning as they knew she had no way out.

"I... failed you."

Suddenly, a strange hole, glowing purple on the outside but blue on the inside, with a grid-like pattern on it as if it was made from graph paper, opened up, seemingly tearing right through reality, right behind the lone guard in white, and two people jumped out, one of them knocking out the guard with a swift chop to the neck and kicking him aside.

For a moment the chase was forgotten, as the three people and one pokemon who were already there stared at the newcomers.

They looked like they were wearing space suits, white with cobalt patches here and there and a strange logo like a bar of wi-fi with a stick coming from it on their shoulders. The one on the left was obviously female, with blue-purple hair framing her face and coming down along her left side. Her partner was obviously male, with a thick mustache and goatee of the same hair color.

"We apologize for the ah, _abrupt_ entry, said mustache-man with a thick British accent (or the closest thing to it in the world of pokemon), twirling said mustache in his hand. "Oh but where are our manners; I am Phyco and this is my partner Soleira."

The three snapped out of their shock, and the girl with the bag knew that these newcomers couldn't be friendly, even if they did knock out one of the guards chasing her. She began to inconspicuously look for a way out, muttering a curse under her breath when she saw that none was available.

The two guards behind her came to the same conclusion; they were after the subject as well, which meant they had to get it first. They looked at each other and decided to throw all subtlety out the window. The test subject needed to be recovered now.

"Give us the bag!", both the guards as well as Phyco and Soleira roared at the strange girl, causing her to flinch and hold the bag tighter.

The two opposing forces then stared at each other, forgetting te girl momentarily.

"NO, give us the bag!", they yelled again in unison, then glared daggers at each other.

"The test subject belongs to the Aether Foundation, and by extension, Madame Lusamine. So we will take what is _ours_.", said one of the white-clad guards.

Soleira broke out into laughter, hunching over and clutching her chest. Even Phyco was chuckling, though it was hard to tell through the mask.

"You fools don't even know what that pokemon is capable of... but _we_ do, and it is necessary that we procure it."

While they were arguing, the girl had fearfully begun to try and cut through one of the habitats to escape when she caught sight of a strange light coming from within the bag, which meant the pokemon inside had been given enough time to charge up its power. It was small at first but quickly began growing brighter, a mixture of purple-blue lights swirling within it. Soon the light enveloped the girl, forming a dome around her and growing larger and larger, cobalt and violet hues dying the mysterious barrier surrounding her as a strange thrum, like that of an airplane, filled the air, sending shivers down the spines of every one present, save the girl, who was just fine at its epicenter. The guards as well as Phyco and Soleira flinched and braced themselves, but then as the barrier exploded outwards, it quickly dissapated and seemed to fly upwards as it merged into the inky darkness of the night sky...

The two guards stared up into the sky, bewildered at what they had just witnessed. Phyco and Soleira, however, let out growls of annoyance as they realized that the target had Teleported away, leaving them at another dead end. They then slowly turned to the people who they felt allowed the target to escape. The two guards shrunk slightly and flinched at the intensity of the glares that the two strangers were giving them. After a few moments, Phyco spoke, his voice tight with anger and his suave demeanor shattered.

"You utter _imbeciles_ allowed the target to escape!" he shouted, unhooking a pokeball from his belt.

He turned to his partner, who nodded at him in agreement.

"So allow us to demonstrate what happens to those who get in the way of the Ultra Recon Squad.", said Soliera, unhooking a pokeball from her own belt.

The two guards nervously raise their own pokeballs and got ready to fight the strangers...

And the night sky was laced with the sound of their screams...

The next morning...

"Ma'am… we have three dead guards up here, and the test subject is gone.", said one of the guards sent to check up on the team, a nervous undercurrent in his voice.

 _"What?!"_ , Came the furious reply from the radio, making the guard on the other end shiver from the force of his boss' rage.

 _"Lillie",_ she spat out, and a scream of psychotic rage echoed through te radio, making the guard consider resigning from his job. He heard Kanto was nice this time of year. _"That horrid little **BEAST** has gone too far!",_ she continued, beginning to rant. But the guard luckily interjected before she could begin.

"The guards were killed by corrosive poison, mam, something that the girl isn't capable of procuring. She may have taken the subject, but can't be responsible for the deaths. We think the test subject may have been responsible, but the possibility has been deemed low as the subject hasn't shown any indication of being able to produce poison from our prior tests, ma'am."

 _"Has the poison been analysed?"_ , she asked, all traces of rage gone but with a strong undercurrent of curiosity.

"Yes mam", replied the guard, relieved that her rage had blown over. "Chief Faba and the forensics team were alerted immediately. They say the poison doesn't match that of any known pokemon, including legendaries and megas. Even the poison component of the Null Project aren't capable of creating such a poison."

 _"Very interesting",_ came the reply, and he could almost hear the president's musing before she gave him a new command.

 _"Continue to search for the subject, it has a connection to my darling and I will find a way to unite with it. Until then, keep me updated on any developments with regard to the missing Null and the... other project"_

The radio clicked and Lusamine leaned back in her chair, steeling her fingers at the latest information. The little wretch would pay and be put in her place, she decided, but first she had to see about this strange assassination. Normally, the deaths of her employees wouldn't have bothered her, as Wicke dealt with the paperwork from that, but the fact that it was the work of no known pokemon even among legendaries and such certainly caught her interest... and let it be known that Lusamine was a person who never let up such interests... And she looked to the sky as she began to plot on how to reach her little darling...

* * *

Deep in the voids of space and time, Arceus sighed, mostly in relief but with an undercurrent of frustration. The girl and Cosmog had escaped, but the Ultra Recon Squad had showed up, something that wasn't supposed to happen. It was against the nature of the timeline, for they were from another world. But their interference would cause ripples, and Arceus didn't need the ability to see into the future to know that his chosen hero, Moon, whom he had decided to put into play to stop the threat in Alola, wouldn't be able to prevail against such odds. It was simply too much with the added interference from the Ultra Recon Squad and by Extension, the Dark World. Arceus knew that Phyco and Soleira were only foot soldiers compared to the horrors that could be sent from the Dark World, and Moon would never be able to stand against them. The truth is, Arceus' chosen heroes were more interested in becoming the champion of their respective region as opposed to stamping out evil, which wouldn't fly in this situation. But something needed to be done, so that the world of pokemon didn't fall...

"Penny for your thoughts, old friend?", called a voice from the blackness of the void Arceus chose to occupy.

Arceus blinked and gazed upon the newcomer, tilting his head in friendly amusement as he beheld his guest, a black haired man wearing a tuxedo, with an Asian look to him.

"Monty", said Arceus, greeting his long-time companion. "What can I do for you?"

Monty smiled. "Actually, I'm here to do something for _you_ ", he said.

"Oh?"

"I couldn't help but notice your plight, Arceus. The _other_ side are meddling with your world, and you know as well as I do that the Ultra Recon Squad are but the first to come. More dangerous enemies will follow, and no ordinary pokemon trainer will be able to defeat them."

Arceus sighed. "You're right of course, and I honestly have no idea what to do. The people of my world aren't equipped physically and mentally to deal with this threat."

Monty smiled. "No, but the people of _my_ world are."

Arceus looked at him sharply. "What are you suggesting?"

"A transfer. There is one person in my realm who is rather... out of place in my world, but is perfect for yours. My world's timeline will be altered drastically, but ultimately good will still triumph over evil. I'm willing to make this sacrifice, however, so that your world doesn't fall. This is the only chance the pokemon world has at survival."

Arceus knew, partially due to his omnipotence, and partially due to the strange power known as common sense, that Monty was speaking the truth, and he needed all the help he could get.

"Who do you suggest?", the pokemon god asked finally.

Monty snapped his fingers, creating an image of a blonde, blue-eyed boy with a goofy smile.

"Jaune Arc."


	2. Chapter 1 - Jaune Arc

**So here I am, ready with the first official chapter of "Arcs of the Moon". I apologize for the wait, but I must state right away that I am a very busy person and I find only about an hour or so every day to actually get writing. I have no official schedule, but will update at least once a week, unless there are events that might draw me away from writing this story. And on that topic, I also want to clarify that the bare minimum word count for each chapter will be 5k. Please know however, that this fanfiction will never be abandoned, even if my personal life decided to run interference and forces me to call a hiatus. Worst case scenario, I will put it up for adoption and detail the rest of my plot on another chapter, but the likelihood of that is very slim. I enjoy writing, and the support for the prologue (14 favs and 11 follows or vice versa, I believe) was very much helpful and shocking at the same time, the latter in a good way. Those people I thank whole-heartedly, as I am writing this story not only for me, but for you as well. Once again, don't hesitate to leave a review with some advice if you find any errors. I will regularly check up on old chapters and upgrade them, so please point out any mistakes and I will correct them. Well, without further ado, please welcome the first chapter of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Jaune Arc**

* * *

Beacon Academy. One of the foremost institutions for those aspiring to be Huntsmen in the world of Remnant, situated in the Kingdom known as Vale.

Ringed by the expanse of rather deadly green known as the Emerald Forest by the officials and Weirdo Woods by the students (with reference to those stupid enough to frolick around there in their free time), an a curious bunch of old ruins, it's spires dominate the surrounding countryside, looking like a futuristic castle of sorts, the tallest spire symbolizing the "beacon" it received its name for.

However, just like its sister academies, Beacon was also constructed not only as a school for Huntsmen-in-training, but also as a treasure chest of sorts, holding one of four powerful relics that could drastically alter life as you know it. Beacon also held, in an underground bunker with a special life support machine, one of the four supposedly mythical Maidens, four legendary women of immense power who could summon the elements of nature without the usage of Dust. In essence, magic (for Remnant anyway, pretty much every pokemon can do that or something similar). However, this one, the Fall Maiden, Amber Autumn, wasn't feeling too legendary. She was stuck in a comatose state, half of her power stolen by three mysterious assailants (AKA Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black), who not only managed to ambush and subdue her, but also used an unholy Grimm abomination to absorb her very life force (and with it, the Fall Maiden power) and leave her with a really ugly scar on her face. But that is not related to this tale, so let us move on. It's not like those three will somehow infiltrate the school, posing as exchange students from another academy, under the headmaster's nose, and eventually destroy it, killing one of its best students and stealing the rest of that good old Fall Maiden juice, right? Right?

Anyways, Students of all shapes and sizes learn here and live here within their classrooms and dorms respectively, moulding themselves into the Huntsmen of tomorrow.

That day actually marked the re-opening of the school, as it's students were given a month of holidays to spend time with their loved ones in the aftermath of the calamity known quite simply as "The Breach".

A nefarious plot by both the Faunus terrorist organization The White Fang as well as famous thief and self-proclaimed criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick, and unknown to most, a third party working behind the scenes, "The Breach" entailed the siege of Vale by the monstrosities known as the Grimm.

To understand what happened we must quickly peek into the mission of one Team RWBY and Prof- *AHEM* Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck in the graveyard known to many, as Mountain Glenn.

Originally just a simple mission, things got... complicated when te leader of Team RWBY, a girl named Ruby Rose, quite literally stumbled upon a secret White Fang base underneath Mountain Glenn, in the same tunnels that were sealed some time ago, resulting in the untimely deaths of almost an entire city.

When she was captured by Roman Torchwick, the rest of her team as well as the good doctor went after her and rescue her, only to find Torchwick getting away on a train headed towards Vale. They managed to get on board, where it was discovered that the train cars were set to decouple and explode, creating openings for the Grimm to follow them into the tunnels.

They failed to stop the train partially due to the interference of some stolen prototype Atlesian Paladins (Great Security bruh), and it crashed into the heart of Vale, bringing the Grimm with it.

However, on a brighter note, the quick response of Beacon teams such as JNPR and CFVY as well as its staff and the timely arrival of General James Ironwoods armada of Atlesian Knights, as well as some foreign Huntsmen-in-training who were at Beacon to participate in the upcoming Vytal Festival, casualties were kept to a minimum and the city was saved.

However, after an event such as that, it was imperative that the Students as well as the Staff of Beacon and beyond should be given time to reconcile with those they hold dear. The Council of Vale also unanimously decided to postpone the Vytal Festival to a little later in the year, as they needed time to implement more secure environments and the General, who was given charge of security for the Festival, needed time to set up his defenses and reclaim the rest of the missing Atlesian technology.

But now the break was over and school was back in session, so let us quickly move to the hero of this tale, one Jaune Arc. Speaking of which,-

"JAUNEY, WHERE ARE YOU?!", called Nora Valkyrie from within the dorm room of Team JNPR, lifting up said "Jauney"'s bed to see if he was under it.

"Nora, calm down.", said Lie Ren, trying to placate his overenergetic partner and long-time friend. "And I don't think he'll be under the bed."

"But he has nightmares sometimes and ends up there when he thinks we aren't looking!", said Nora in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Really?", asked Pyrrha Nikos curiously, her panic at her own partner, leader and most importantly, crush's mysterious disappearance.

"Yep", replied Nora. "I know its kind of silly but it's also really cute, like a baby sloth hiding behind a mommy sloth!"

"Nora, not everything in the world has a connection to either sloths or pancakes", said Ren, once again being the voice of reason.

But...

" ** _RENNY TAKE THOSE FOUL, SACRILEGIOUS WORDS BACK RIGHT NOW!_** ", roared Nora with a demonic voice, scaring the hell out of her remaining teammates.

"Okay.", said Ren, ever a man of few words, calming himself down with a momentary application of his semblance. "I'm sorry Nora."

"It's okay Renny", said Nora, reverting to her bubbly self. "But we still need to find our Fearless(tm) Leader!"

Now let us take a moment to picture these rather... unique individuals.

Pyrrha Nikos was a tall, red-headed girl with stunning green eyes, her ponytail reaching her waist, who wore a gold circlet in her hair as well as similar earrings, which were of slightly above average length.

Lie Ren was a stoic individual of rather average height, with spiky, jet-black hair and had a single bang near his forehead dyed pink. He had a bit of hair tied back in a ponytail, and piercing magenta eyes that appeared to see into your soul, especially when he fell asleep with his eyes open while looking at you, an art he has mastered, being friends with his overenergetic partner since they were kids, and hence dealing with her since they were kids.

Last, but definitely, DEFINITELY not least was Nora Valkyrie, who bought the 'fun' as well as the 'crazy' to JNPR's lineup of mad skills. She was a rather short individual, compared to Pyrrha at least, with shoulder-length ginger hair, lively turquoise eyes that were always shining with mirth, and a sunny disposition that could kill vampires and give someone a mile away sunburn.

They were all ready to start the day, clad in their school uniforms, black suits lined with gold, along with a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie for bous while girls wore a red plaid skirt and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar. All in all, it was somewhat snazzy, as expected of such a prestigious academy.

Anyways, there was suddenly a knock on the door. Ren, the closest to it, opened it to come face to face with one Ruby Rose, a girl with short, dark brown hair that ended in red, framing her face, and silver eyes and an expression that can only be described as childish. She wore her signature, red hooded cloak along with her uniform.

"Is everything okay, guys?", she asked curiously, tilting her head. "We heard Nora yelling from our dorm.

"Yeah", said Yang Xiao Long, her sister, appearing behind her. "We thought you guys found a bomb in your room or something."

Yang was a tall girl with eyes colored a light lilac, a muscular frame matched only by Pyrrha and Nora among the female populace, and a mane of gorgeous blonde hair that you only messed with if you wanted a one-way ticket to the hospital, or the morgue, depending on the magnitude of your offense.

"We're quite alri-", began Pyrrha.

"JAUNEY'S GONE MISSING!", shouted Nora, cutting her teammate off.

"We couldn't even find him under his bed or in the closet!"

"Don't ask", said Ren. "But we really haven't seen Jaune all morning."

"Just chill, guys", said Yang, raising her hands in a 'pshh-' gesture. "Vomit Boy's probably not feeling well. Maybe he's got _Jaune-dice_ , am I rite?"

To her dismay, no one agreed and a few groans filled the air.

"That pun was taken in Volume 1.", said Nora, to their confusion.

"I'm right here guys, I'm fine.", said a voice from the hall, causing them to turn towards the object of their search for 3 and their desire for two.

Jaune Arc stood tall at little over six feet, with a broad, muscular frame that was usually hidden under his black Pumpkin Pete hoodie. Seriously, we didn't even know he had muscles until he rocked that dress at the dance. He had sun-kissed blonde hair that was a tousled mess, as usual looking like he got caught in a gale. He possessed kind, similing sapphire eyes and an even larger smile on his face, always happy to be with his friends, whom he treasured above all. He was already dressed in his school uniform and had the grace to look slightly ashamed in the face of his team's apparent panic.

"Sorry for scaring you guys", he said, addressing them. "I just needed to call my sisters to tell them I made it here in one piece and each of them was in a different place, so it took me a while to call all of them."

"It's okay", sighed Pyrrha, relieved that nothing had happened to him and honestly admitting it must have been hard to get a hold of seven sisters. "No damage was done."

"Except Nora told us about your, er, night-time habits.", said Ren, hiding a smile.

Jaune flushed beet-red, sputtering furiously to the mischievous curiosity of Ruby and Yang. "N-Nora! Why?!", he yelled at last, his face twisted in anguish.

"Sorry Jauney!", said Nora, not looking ashamed in the least.

"And what habits are these, Vomit Boy?", asked Yang, waggling her eyebrows.

"SEE YOU GUYS AT BREAKFAST!", he yelled, turning on his heel and running down the hall.

The remaining five people broke out in laughter.

* * *

The Beacon cafeteria was probably the most popular place on campus, even when a meal wasn't going on. It also doubled as a common room of sorts, where students and teams met up to discuss the day'a events as well as future plans.

Now breakfast was in full swing, and Team JNPR sat, as usual, with Team RWBY, their unofficial sister team, now joined with its remaining two members, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna.

Weiss was a girl of average height, with a pale complexion, icy white hair tied in a long, asymmetrical ponytail that hung off to one side. Her eyes were pale blue, and she wore a snowflake hair piece. She was slowly and meticulously consuming rather copious amounts of cereal.

Blake Belladonna was a simarly pale, raven haired girl who wore a black bow atop her head, concealing her Faunus heritage; a pair of cat ears. She had amber, almost feline eyes and shoulder-length hair. She was currently buried in a book (The Man With Two Souls 3; The Man With Six Souls), and was spooning porridge from the side.

Nora was consuming a stack of pancakes, while constantly drowning them in a jar of maple syrup she had at the exact same time.

Ren was trying to make sure there wasn't a syrup flash flood from his partner and was also trying to eat a blueberry muffin.

Ruby had an extremely healthy breakfast; cookies, milk, chocolate-dipped strawberries, and more cookies. Part of your completely healthy breakfast. At least until you visit the dentist and reality comes crashing down along with your enamel.

Yang had her plate piled high with protein; mountains of eggs, hash browns and bacon. She kept scarfing down food like a starving wolverine, pausing after a few seconds, checking her hair to make sure there wasn't any food or ketchup in it, and then tucked in as avidly as ever.

Pyrrha, true to her diet as always, was simply enjoying life with a strawberry yogurt cup topped with granola, and for some inexplicable reason, chocolate sprinkles.

Our hero was currently engaged in eating a breakfast burrito, surprisingly more co-ordinated than past experiences would indicate, and noticing the silence beginning to prevail at the table, decided to spark the flame of conversation on his own. Preferably without screwing up.

"So what did you guys do over the break?", he asked once his mouth was empty, probably the only one of four people at that table who followed basic table manners.

At once there was a clamor of noise as everyone save Ren and Blake tried to answer the question, and some of the more vocal like Ruby and Nora sent food flying as they answered, and Jaune barely dodged a plate of pancakes as he chuckled nervously and tried to tactically defuse the situation.

"One at a time guys, from Ruby to me, counter clockwise.", he said, earning a look of approval from his partner for taking charge. The others quieted down, a few nodding as they saw the logic in the statement.

"Oooh, Oooh, me and Yang went back home and spent the break with our dog Zwei and our dad!", said Ruby cheerfully, picking a strawberry off the table.

"What she said", called Yang, barely pausing between bites of her eggs. "And I also got a few upgrades added to my bike Bumblebee with help from Rubes."

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, ducking under Yang's hand as the latter tried to give her a noogie.

"It was pretty fun!"

"I went to my residence in Atlas", said Weiss, as dignified and graceful as ever, even if the grace was currently with a spoon. "I too took the time to reconnect with my father and my younger brother, especially in the aftershocks of The Breach."

"I went home to Menagerie", said Blake, her bow twitching suspiciously as she looked up from her book. "It was nice to be home again, especially since I haven't it in a while due to the, ah, you know..."

They nodded. Team JNPR too knew of Blake's past and heritage, the same way Team RWBY knew of Jaunes faked transcripts. There were no secrets between them, as they were close enough to be called sister teams.

"Me and Renny went back to our teacher, Vermillion, to hang out, eat pancakes and watch sloths!", said Nora, grinning hugely while syrup dripped from her lips and even her hair for some reason.

"We visited our former mentor and recollected old times.", clarified Ren.

"I went home and spent some time with my family in Mistral.", said Pyrrha. "I've missed the city to be honest."

They nodded, a few like Weiss and Blake knowing how it feels to e away from home. They all looked to Jaune, who was finishing his burrito.

"Well?", asked Weiss of all people, setting down her now-finished cup of Darjeeling.

"I also went home, back to Arc Manor, and spent time with my parents and my sisters, who were given time off from their respective jobs in light of The Breach.", said Jaune, smiling hugely, causing two people at the table to blush openly and one to blush in secret.

"And we reconnected as well."

"Wow it must be tough alotting time between seven sisters, Vomit Boy.", said Yang, tilting her head slightly as she studied him.

"Yeah", said Ruby. "Having one is bad enough."

Yang adopted an expression of mock hurt that went ignored.

"It's actually no problem. My sisters all get along. Two are Huntresses, one is a Weaponsmith, one is an Author, another wants to be a Chef, one wants to be a Doctor and the last is a great fashion designer, so there's almost no competition among them. It's actually pretty nice once you get used to it.", replied Jaune. Then he adopted an expression of mock horror. "But that also means 7 times the shopping trips."

They all cracked smiles at that. Jaune was about to say something more when he saw someone out the corner of his eye. He made eye contact with the person that the someone was going towards with his team, and she grinned with a cunning that one wouldn't expect from such an innocent looking person.

Jaune got up from the table, and walked towards said girl, confusing his friends.

"Hey Vel!", he called to the Faunus, initiating their plan.

"Hello Jaune!", said Velvet, who seemed to e unable to control her giggles.

Velvet Scarlatina was a tall bunny Faunus with brown hair and eyes who was also a second year Hunstman-in-training and a member of Team CFVY. She was constantly bullied by a certain bunch bird-brains due to her larger than life Faunus heritage, but never fought back and allowed herself to be bullied so that she didn't create a scene.

Well, until Jaune and her Teams leader Coco convinced her to do the next best thing.

"How was the break?", he asked, watching a certain team out the corner of his eye who were making their way closer and closer.

"Oh it was grannnd.", said Velvet, dragging out that last word far longer than necessary. On the inside she was laughing like a maniac despite the fact that she was against this idea in the first place.

* * *

Cardin Winchester was not someone you could call pleasant. Like, ever. Even if he'll froze over. Describing him is also a no-no because you can't describe jerkfection. Same with his team.

Now on the inside this self appointed jock actually didn't really care about the Faunus, but as you know (actually, you don't because you're a good person) being racist is just so _cooooool_. Yeah, it definitely brings the ladies. Or the guys. Take your pick.

Anyways, that day he and his avian-themed team (dig that alliteration) were making their way to the cafeteria to pick up breakfast when he saw his two favorite targets;Jaune Arc and Velvet Scarlatina. In his opinion, both of them were honestly similar; they were both wimps who couldn't stand up to him or anyone else for that matter. And picking on people like that made him look _coooool_ (in his own eyes anyway).

So when he made his way towards the pair, who were engaged in conversation, mustering all the swagger he could in his steps, and they didn't even pay attention to him, that made him mad. Like that was not cool, man.

"Hey Freaks!", he called mockingly, trying to hide his frustration. His team made similar cat-calls (sorry Blake) behind him like the copy-cats (don't kill me please) they were.

"Oh", said Jaune, adopting a look of snobbish disdain. "Hey Cardin."

"Hello Cardin.", said Velvet politely, then the two went back to their conversation as if nothing had happened.

This was the last straw for our feathered bully. They were blatantly treating him like nothing! That was like, not cool man!

He grunted in anger and went for the one thing he knew would get their attention; Velvet's ears.

However, fate has a strange way of making things come together. As soon as Cardin made contact with Velvet's velvety ears, he suddenly began to feel really ill. Like the world had just decided to flip out. He felt all of his senses kick into overdrive, then started panting as te sensory overload began to claim him. He teetered as the world began to spin around him and he lost his sense of balance, collapsing in a blubbering heap. The last thing he remembered were the concerned faces of his own team and the slightly bemused expressions of Jaune and Velvet before everything went black.

"Cardin doesn't seem to be doing so well.", said Jaune mechanically, his eyes glazing over.

"Yes", replied Velvet in the same monotonous tone. "You guys should probably take your leader to the infirmary."

The rest of Team CRDL, confused and concerned, carried their leader between them as they scurried out of the cafeteria, ignoring the bewildered face of those who had noticed the little scene.

Once they were out of earshot both of them lost their composure, breaking into laughter. Jaune was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes as Velvet's legs were beginning to give out from the force of her laughter, and she leaned against him, finally reducing her outburst to mere giggles.

"That. Was. AMAZING!", she cried, hugging the blonde tightly, not noticing his paling face and the glow of his Aura frantically trying to keep him from suffocating.

"Let your boyfriend go, Bun-Bun", said a voice behind her. "Or he's going to be out of it permanently."

Velvet gasped and blushed furiously as she noticed Jaune starting to turn blue and released him. "I'm s-so sorry!", she cried nervously, slapping his face repeatedly to bring him back to the land of the living.

He gasped and managed to steady himself with a little assistance from the newcomer, who was none other than Coco Adel. Similar to Velvet, she had brown hair but of a slightly different complexion and wore her signature black beret and sunglasses even with her school uniform.

"Beautiful plan, Scraggly.", she said to Jaune, who was recovering from the force of the hug. She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "Worked to perfection."

"When in doubt", said Jaune, catching his breath and reaffirming his own vitality. "Dust Voodoo."

"Dust Voodoo.", they both agreed.

"Well Vel, Coco, it was nice to finally get payback but the girls, Ren and I got to get to class. See ya guys later!"

"Sure thing Scraggly.", said the fashionista, with a mock salute.

"Goodbye Jaune!", said a cheerful Velvet. "And don't forget the thing with Weiss!"

"Thanks for reminding me Vel, I definitely won't. It needs to be done.", replied Jaune, taking his leave of them.

* * *

NPR and RWBY watched the scene with Cardin and the following exchange with mute shock.

"When did Vomit Boy become so chummy with COCO ADEL of all people.", said Yang, bewildered.

"I too would like to know how he became such good friends with Velvet as well.", said Weiss curiously.

Pyrrha and Ruby were busy aiming death glares in Velvet's direction, so were a little too busy to take part in the discussion.

"I'm just happy Jaune sticks up for the Faunus.", said Blake, eying the scene with approval.

"I WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO CARDIN!", yelled Nora, banging the table excitedly. "They may not have broken his legs but it was the next best thing!"

Jaune by that point had reached the table, so Ren, as the voice of reason, decided to ask the question that was all on their minds; "What in the name of the Nine Wind Serpents was that?"

Ignoring Ren's strange vocabulary, Jaune smiled and spread his hand out in a ta-da gesture. "Well, Velvet's been tutoring me in History and I ended up becoming good friends with her and her team. When studying about Dust for class, we came up with a mixture of it that would bond to the cells of a person with a specific Aura. We used residual Aura from one of the times Cardin beat me in combat class last semester to create this one, and since it effects no one but the intended target, Velvet applied it on her ears, and the rest his history."

"OHMYGOSH THATS LIKE, AURA VOODOO!", screamed Nora while the rest were strangely silent.

They were all stunned and remain shell-shocked, when Yang began to clap slowly. "So that's why Ozpin made you team leader", she said, honestly impressed. "You're and evil genius!"

"It was nothing, Yang.", said Jaune, scratching his cheek in an embarrassed manner.

"Well, that was something.", said Ruby.

"We should get going to class", said Ren.

They got up to leave, and were about to exit the cafeteria when Jaune called to one of them.

"Hey, Weiss?", he said in a soft tone, catching her attention. "Can I talk to you for a second? It's important."

* * *

Weiss was about to harshly decline as she usually did when he asked her out, but his expression made her hesitate. It wasn't the false bravado that annoyed her but a more pleading and remorseful expression, like a kicked puppy. She slowly nodded. "Of course, but make it quick; we do have class."

The others stood a bit away, curious as to what Jaune might have to say to Weiss in secret; he was usually pretty vocal when he flirted with her.

"Weiss, I just wanted to apologize for all the times I asked you out and flirted with you.", he said, shocking her and the 6 eavesdroppers out of their mind.

So it came as no surprise when she said the one thing on their minds; "Wha?"

"I thought I was being smooth and suave", he said, shamefaced. "And I failed I notice how uncomfortable that made you, and nearly jeapordised our friendship early on just because I was blind to that. I hope we can start over; I'm really sorry for every time I've irritated you. I do like you, and not for you name, but who you are, and I also realize you probably don't feel the same way."

"Just know that if you ever need someone to talk to or someone to call a friend", he finished, flashing one of his trademark smiles. "I'm only a shout away."

Everyone needed a mental reboot. Seriously, 'WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED' was the only rational thought on their minds. Obviously, Weiss was the first to recover. She slowly beamed.

"I'm glad to hear it Jaune", she said honestly, giving the blonde for the first time her undivided gratitude and praising whatever dieties that lay out there for this change (you're welcome Weiss). "I'd love to start over and be friends; but I must ask, how did you, er-"

"Wake up?", asked Jaune, never breaking his smile. "Well, it started when I went home for the break. The Breach really affected me, so I was busy soul-searching, you know? And then a few days into my return home I found out that my dad and sisters gave me bad relationship advice on purpose - something about not wanting me to become a dad by the time I became a major - and told me to do the exact opposite of what I really needed to do; and I played into it and also ended up annoying you. Not only did I make a fool of myself, I also threw you in that light, and that's what I wanted to apologies for. Another thing is now I'm at Beacon. Sure the way I got in was less than honorable, but I didn't come here to find a girlfriend; I came here to be a Huntsman, and that's what I'll focus on. Maybe one day I'll be good enough to impress some girl, but... not today, and I'm okay with that."

Again they were all shocked by what they were hearing, but all of them were glad that Jaune had reassigned his priorities and was making a real effort to be a better person, not that he didn't before, mind you, but that he had decided to work even harder for it.

"That is an admirable effort.", said Weiss whole-heartedly. "Keep up the hard work and no force on Remnant will keep you from success."

* * *

As the other six noticed their conversation ending, they realized they couldn't be caught eavesdropping and scurried to class ahead of their teammates.

"First the Dust voodoo, now this! Jauney's on a roll!", cheered Nora, earning nods from the others.

"He's certainly improving.", said Blake

"But he still sucks in a fight.", said Yang shamelessly.

"YANG!", called Ruby angrily. "Even if that's kinda true, it's still not nice to point that out."

Before Yang could reply Pyrrha butted in, ready to defend her preciousssss (Insert Gollum's unholy screeches and growls here).

"Yang, Jaune may contribute the least to the team in the physical aspect, but nothing will change the fact that he's easily the best tactician in our year and a really good person, if he could work out his self-esteem issues."

"Pyrrha is correct.", said Ren. "Jaune's lack of real confidence is his true fault, not his combat skills. His feeling of inferiority regarding his combat training with regard to those like us who have trained for years is what holds him back on all fronts. So it is good to see that Jaune is making progress in that matter."

"All Jaune needs to do is become a good fighter and he'll be an amazing Huntsman!", said Ruby, sming widely.

"Maybe, sis, but that's not going to happen soon. I mean, the issue of time is still there even if he has the dedication, you know?", said Yang thoughtfully.

"But it will happen soon.", affirmed Ren.

"Soon.", echoed Pyrrha wistfully.

* * *

 **Aaaand, that's a wrap, you guys. I'm sorry for the lack of pokemon in this chapter, but chapters one and two will mainly involve the introduction of my new and most importantly, realistically improved Jaune (in my opinion anyway). From chapter 3 he will meeting pokemon, so hang on tight, you guys. I felt like the Breach should have a more significant impact than that a simple new semester like in the show, so I used that thought as the basis for my version of Jaune. He is still the same Jaune we know, he isn't a god, but now gets his act together and starts to display come of his true potential. One thing I wanted to address is Jaune's pokemon team;it was asked if Jaune would start off with a Mimikyu or get one later in the story. The answer to th first part of that question is no; Jaune's partner, as shown by the Gardevoir next to this fanfiction's pairing, his starter will in fact be a Ralts. If you guys can come up with a good name for it, I would really appreciate it as naming isn't one of my strong suits. I have not decided the rest of Jaune's team, but he will have Nebby the Lunala. That much is certain. See you guys next time, and if you have any questions, please send them to me and I will do my best to answer them if they are relevant to the story.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Combat Ready

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter Two. My life is pretty busy, but like I said, unless something big happens I will update at least once a week. Again, thank you all for the support; this story is currently riding at 14 favourites and 19 follows. It's the readers that give me the drive to keep writing this story, so thanks for showing me that you guys are giving me the thumbs up. Now, to answer some reviews...**

 **X3runner: "Mimikyu for team jaune it would be like ash starting with pikachu just a little different. Or eventual joining in his team ?"**

 **A: I did answer this question in the footnote of the last chapter, but I feel it wasn't enough and I want to address this a little more directly. Like I said before, the answer is no because Ralts will be Jaune's Pokemon partner, and I am not leaning towards a Mimikyu for Jaune's Team. The reason is that Jaune needs Pokemon that he can connect and bond with. And forgive me if I sound biased, but Mimikyu does not fit that bill. It literally has the ability to kill Jaune if he simply looks at it wrong, and from the Pokédex entries it looks like it's personality doesn't align with Jaune. Now you all may be wondering; why Ralts of all Pokemon? I know Gardevoir is kind of cliché, but not only is Gardevoir a protective Pokemon and a true BFF that will stick with him to the end, but this specific Ralts (I've left the name up to you guys) will have her own reasons for becoming Jaune's partner and bonding with him. Not in the selfish sense, mind you, but more like something they have in common. You all will find out soon enough in a couple chapters.**

 **ChimaTigon: "Have you heard of Monster High &/or Ever After High?"**

 **A: As a matter of fact, I have not. Well, I may have seen a t-shirt or two but I don't really rally's know them. Why do you ask?**

 **New Universe Returns: "Now this is an interesting take on Alt V3, since the Vytal Tournament is postponed. Great idea and concept you got there. So is Jaune becoming a first time Pokèmon Trainer or what?"**

 **A: Thanks for the complement (I really appreciate it) and to answer your question, Jaune essentially replaces the protagonist of Pokemon (Ultra)Sun and Moon and starts his own pokemon journey, so I guess the answer is yes.**

 **Thats all for reviews, so without further ado let us get on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Combat Ready**

* * *

Professor Glynda Goodwitch was in a good mood that day. The blonde, green-eyed professor had spent her own holidays catching up with old friends she hadn't really seen since her student days. It was quite endearing to know that they were still out there and kicking. And no, she wasn't talking about Qrow. That drunk could do whatever he wanted.

Coupled with the fact that Ozpin hadn't restarted some of his more, er, eccentric tendencies or dumped his paperwork on her, she felt like the day could produce no wrong.

So of course she was willing to allow the students to chose who they wanted to fight that day, as opposed to the norm where she used the randomizer or skill level comparison.

As class went on, to her total lack of surprise Pyrrha Nikos, _easily_ the most skilled first year of the bunch, was repeatedly challenged by everyone from Yang Xiao Long to Cardin Winchester, who had recovered from some incident earlier that morning that left him a blubbering mess. Honestly, kids these days. Sometimes she wondered why she was babysitting a bunch of hormonal teenagers with the ability to level cities on a bad day. Then she realized it was because she felt firmly that it was a privelage to mould the next generation of heroes, the defenders of tommorow, even if it was cumbersome at times.

After about 6 fights, she forcibly retired Pyrrha, who was getting tired even if her Aura was still quite high, due to her reputation as the "Invicible Woman" holding true.

"Any other students who want to issue a challenge to someone other than Miss Nikos?", she asked, flicking her riding crop casually.

There was a bit of muttering, but no one seemed willing to volunteer, and she was about to call on someone at random when she was surprised by a raised hand from the last person she would expect to issue a challenge; Jaune Arc.

Jaune was the opposite of his partner. While Pyrrha had never lost a single match, Jaune had never won a single match, his technique and stance flaws coupled with his lack of Semblance and an archaic weapon resulting in horrible defeats. She had at first been angry with Ozpin about allowing in someone with so lackluster combat training, but upon learning of the situation the young Arc faced, had quickly warmed up to him and had even given him some Aura techniques to practice over the break to improve his combat by capitalizing on one of his biggest strengths; his massive Aura reserves, which were frankly the highest she had ever seen, far greater than even Master Huntsmen like Ozpin himself. Now she was curious to see why he was volunteering to fight, as he usually tried to wait out class and avoid coming up onto the dueling arena.

"Mr. Arc? Whom would you like to challenge?", she asked kindly, stowing away her surprise and curiosity for now. It could wait for later.

"I'd like to challenge Ruby, Professor Goodwitch.", he said, shocking her further. Ruby Rose was the last person she would have expected him to chose; she was his natural counter. Armed with her High Caliber Sniper Scythe, Crescent Rose, Ruby was untouchable to someone of Jaune's skillset, her mobility, melee reach and range easily helping her dominate him. Her intrigue only grew, as she knew Jaune wasn't stupid and wouldn't willingly make a fool of himself; he had somehing up his sleeve, and the Professor honestly had to admit that she was curious to know what it was.

"Ms. Rose, do you accept Mr. Arc's challenge?", she asked the crimsonette.

To no one's surprise, she nodded enthusiastically despite the opponent she was facing. "YEAH you're on, Jaune!", she cried. The boy in question just smirked.

"Well then, please fetch your combat gear and head to the arena.", Professor Goodwitch said.

* * *

Ruby Rose was confused. Her kinda-maybe-crush had just challenged her to a fight! Now, most people would be put off by having to fight the weakest Huntsman in probably the whole world, but not her! Jaune had asked her! She _had_ to be psyched for that!

As she collected her other beloved, Crescent Rose and changed into her dre- *AHEM*, combat skirt, she pantomimed the moves she would use on him. Not those kind of moves. COMBAT moves.

She was the first onto the stage, cradling Crescent Rose as she waited for the blonde knight to make an appearance. She had begun to check her baby'a mechanisms for any that might be malfunctioning when she heard whispers and gasps of surprise from the crowd.

"OH MY GAWSH! FEARLESS LEADER, YOU LOOK SO COOL!", yelled Nora from the crowd.

Ruby looked up to investigate the commotion and her jaw dropped.

Jaune's combat attire had undergone a major rework. His hoodie, plate armor, jeans and double belt were gone, replaced by sleek white and gold combat armor with a vest bearing the Arc Emblem on it back (think Soldier Seventy-Six from Overwatch), that made him look even cooler then he already did.

Ruby was already drooling, like a certain redhead in the crowd, when she noticed the blond knight's weapon. She couldn't cut back the *squee* of excitement when she beheld it.

Jaune hadn't been the only one to be reworked. Crocea Mors used to be a simple longsword with a blue handle and gold cross-guard. It didn't transform, to her dismay when she first met the weapon, but it's white sheath transformed into a simple heater shield with gold trim and his Emblem on it. Sure it may have been a simple weapon, but it was a classic, not to mention virtually indestructible (something she had personally verified by "borrowing" it from him when he was out in Vale with his team), so it was still cool in her book.

Now Crocea looked heavier, with a more elaborate cross-guard and hilt, going for the gold, which he seemed to have adopted into his color scheme. She personally couldn't blame him; Weiss dominated the pure white category.

Ruby could only wonder what cool new features the sword would have, and she hoped she would get to see it all. Oh, and win the fight, but she wasn't worried about that. Not to be mean or anything, but this was Jaune!

"Ready?", called Professor Goodwitch as both combatants took their stances. They nodded and faced each other.

"BREAK HER LEGS JAUNEY!, yelled Nora before being silenced by Ren, who was similarly intrigued by Jaune's new look and actually wanted to observe this match closely. The sixth sense he had developed being friends with Nora for a decade was tingling, and that meant something unusual was going to go down. Hopefully it wasn't a sloth stampede this time. Honestly, until his partner had caused one, he didn't know sloth's could stampede. The cuddly creatures were a lot faster than they let on sometimes, or it was just Nora's influence.

"Good fight, Rubes!", Jaune called, in unsheathing his blade and expanding his shield, which had a similar design to his partners circlet at the point of the shield. Ruby idly noticed that Crocea's blade had been slightly expanded and the nicks and scratches it usually bore had been mended and polished to a new shine. To her surprise, instead of his usual style, he flipped his sword around in his hand, holding it in a reverse grip style, which Ruby thought was silly. Oh well, whatever floated his boat.

"Good fight Jaune!", she replied, expanding her own weapon and smashing its head into the pavement as her own combat stance.

"Begin!", called the Professor, and both combatants sprung into action.

* * *

Ruby initiated the conflict by chambering a round into Crescent Rose, and almost immediately firing it at Jaune. The boy in question, instead of trying to take the impact directly on his shield like he normally did, angled his shield slightly to the left to alter the bullet's intended path, only letting it graze the weapon and hence the impact from the bullet was almost completely negated, and he ran forward, trying to close the gap between them.

Their Auras were both still topped up at 100% each.

Ruby decided to remind Jaune of one of her combat advantages over him, and ran forward, her scythe held behind her, and when she got in range of the blond she swung, hoping to either hit him or at the very least force him back.

So she was very surprised at what happened next. Jaune's sword, which had been held in a resting position with its blade held behind him, suddenly flickered and moved forward with surprising speed, and he did the unthinkable; he hit the bottom of Ruby's incoming scythe with the flare of his blade, throwing it over his head in one fluid movement. Ruby, taken by surprise by the unexpected move, ended up moving a little too close to him.

And Jaune capitalized upon the opportunity he had been handed; he bashed her in the head with his shield even as her own attack's momentum carried her towards him, knocking her black and clipping off ten percent of her Aura.

Ruby got to her feet almost immediately, readying Crescent Rose again, and smiled at Jaune, who was keeping a neutral expression on his face while he concentrated, keeping his mind clear and therefore minimizing the mental effects of a battle.

"Nice moves Jaune!", she called, saluting him. "But it won't be enough to beat me!"

"We'll see!", said Jaune, Crocea back in its strange reverse grip position he had been using.

And they resumed the fight.

* * *

To say those watching were shocked was to say someone who hadn't eaten for a week was hungry; it was a Massive, MASSIVE understatement.

They were blown away. Several rubbed their eyes and stared stupidly at te combat arena and the aura gauges on the screen above it.

Jaune Arc, the unofficial weakest Huntsman in the academy, the only person in recorded history to ever have had a 100% loss rate in his combat record after a whole semester, had not only gotten the first blow on his opponent, when he was a defensive fighter, but he had also managed to escape said opponent's own assault unscathed and with minimal effort at that.

"WHAT THE HECK?!", yelled Yang, her hair flaring wildy, but not with anger but rather with strong emotion. Sure he hit Ruby, but even Yang knew that that wasn't really a pubishable offense if it was literally in a situation where you had to her. Unless he completely curb stomped her. Then he was dead.

"That was... something.", said Blake, narrowing her eyes at Jaune, not with suspicion, but rather with scrutiny.

"Jaune really wasn't kidding when he said he was reaffirming his priorities", said Weiss, smiling a bit even though that was her partner on the receiving end of that maneuver. "Even if he doesn't do any other notable things in this fight, he still certainly has improved, at least compared to the level of skill that we've seen from him before."

"WHAT EVEN HAPPENED?!", cried Nora. "FEARLESS LEADER JUST OUTMANEUVERED THE UNOUTMANEUVERABLE!"

"Jaune first, as opposed to his usual style of taking every attack directly, depending on his shield and armor, actually angled it to divert the momentum of Ruby's shot and continue to move forward without hindrance.", said Ren, giving his analysis. "Then when Ruby decided to take advantage of the reach she has with her scythe, he once again redirected it over his head and used her own momentum to get the hit. It's actually a fairly uncommon and unusually advanced technique even for those of a normal skill level, which, no offense to him, isn't something I thought Jaune had, at least with reference to combat. Most people either tank hits like Cardin or Yang or dodge them like me or Blake, but this is something only my and Nora's teacher, Vermillion Blossom, was able to pull off with difficulty and it was too advanced for us to learn even though we trained with him for 7 years."

"And yet Jaune can do it really well... where and how did he learn to do that?", said Pyrrha, who was gazing intently at her partner and watching the battle closely.

"Something tells me this isn't going to e the only unbelievable thing we will see today,", said Ren. "And my hunches are usually correct."

"It doesn't matter as long as he's awesome!", whispered Nora.

* * *

Ruby was just as shocked at everyone else. She thought back to her previous fights with the knight. Jaune had barely been able to move without tripping over himself and she would honestly be afraid at times that her secret crush would impale himself on his own sword by accident. But now he was completely different, being able to actually outmaneuver her and land a good hit! Seriously, he knocked her down by ten percent with just a bash to the head!

She decided to be more careful and for the first time in recorded history, one of Jaune Arc's combat class opponents decided to take him seriously. It's kind of sad, but it's the honest truth.

Ruby decided to stay at range. She knew that Jaune had no ranged coverage, though she had tried to convince him multiple times to get a gun or at least SOME kind of projectile weapon. Melee was definitely an option she was pushing aside for now, as she knew he had somehow found a way to counter her at that, even with a weapon that had pretty much a quarter of the reach Crescent Rose had.

So she transformed her baby into its rifle formed and prepared to rain lead (or whatever they use for their bullets) on her opponent.

Jaune was ecstatic, even though he forced himself to stay calm and remain perfect. The month of rigorous training he had gone through over the break was certainly starting to pay off in his opinion. That opening scene was textbook; 2 flawless deflections and a great counter!

He mentally vowed to keep up the good work and win this fight, even if he had to show all of his new tricks to beat his opponent, and got ready to fight.

Ruby began firing at Jaune, and the blonde knight once again angled his shield while he moved his sword behind him and minimized his own surface area, leaving a bare minimum of it exposed. He deflected almost three shots, while moving closer to Ruby.

When he was almost near her, she brought out the big guns. Dust Rounds.

Ruby was slightly panicking as Jaune continued to deflect her shots with apparent ease, not taking any damage in the least, and got closer and closer to her. When he was almost a few meters away, Ruby knew she had to use her backup plan; Her Gravity Dust rounds, which she knew packed enough power to prevent his deflective techniques from working. It would be like trying to angle your hand to delect a car moving at 80 mph.

She loaded the Gravity Ammunition and grinned at Jaune. "You've done really well Jaune, but this is where it ends.", she said, pulling the trigger.

Jaune saw the blast of black-purple light heading towards him. Gravity Dust enchanted .50 caliber sniper rifle bullets, packing enough power to pierce even Deathstalker armor. Yeah, there was no way he would be able to deflect that.

'But', he thought, smirking internally. 'My deflecting isn't the _only_ skill I've picked up.'

As the shot neared him, he moved his shield in front of his body and channeled his Aura into it, watching a white film envelop the shield as the blast made contact.

Jaune skidded back a few feet from the excess force of the blow, but then, as Ren predicted, something unbelievable happened again; through the cloud of dust (lowercase 'd'), Ruby's Gravity Dust round flew toward and struck the person who fired it, albeit with less force than when it struck Jaune, lopping off a whopping amount of Aura and sending her fling once again in another explosion.

Jaune looked at the screen as the new dust cloud cleared. He had 94% of his Aura, while Ruby had 73% of hers. His reflecting technique wasn't perfect and did use up some of his Aura, but he had to admit it was totally worth it.

"Jaune, how did you do that!", yelled Ruby indignantly, who was dusting off her combat skirt. First deflection, now reflection! Seriously?

Jaune smiled wistfully as he remembered the time he spent practicing his technique.

* * *

 _"Yeah, I'm sure Bianca, I need your help to practice on of these new techniques.", said Jaune, waving his shield at his older sister, who blew locks of blonde hair out of her eyes._

 _"Okay then baby brother! If you want me to use you for target practice, then I'll definitely oblige you!", she said, gesturing for him to take his stance._

 _Jaune stood ready, his shield held out in front of him, and he watched as Bianca pulled out a pistol that appeared to be the size of a water gun._

 _"Seriously, Bianca?!", said Jaune, exasperated and annoyed. Seriously, he knew he was bad but he could at least take a hit from a pistol!_

 _The elder Arc only smirked and pulled a hidden trigger on the pistol. The weapon began to expand massively, moving outward and becoming more cylindrical until it was greater than the size of a minigun. The cannon's barrel began to glow blue as Bianca cackled madly and put her finger to the trigger._

 _"Oh fu-"_

* * *

"JAUNEY STOP HAVING A FLASHBACK IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!", yelled Nora, snapping her leader out of his stupor as Ruby aimed and fired at him.

Jaune reacted almost immediately and rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the shot.

"Thanks Nora!", he called, readying his stance again. Seriously, he knew was doing good, but he had to get a grip. He took a deep breath as Ruby began to fire on him.

After reflecting two more Gravity Shots, which brought his Aura down to 87%, Jaune knew that he had to try something new. Reflecting was all well and good, but it cost Aura and she knew it was coming. Due to his massive reserves, the Aura expenditure wasn't a problem but the fact that it wouldn't help him and give his opponent more time to decide a strategy against him made him reevaluate his course of action.

He smirked. This situation was perfect; time to bring out the big guns. Literally. He pressed the new hidden button on his shield, and the metal began to shift, te edges reinforcing and becoming blades while the centre completely transformed, growing a rectangular barrel and the whole shield rotated 90 degrees. All in all, it transform into a lobster-claw-style blade with a cannon in the middle between the two blades. It was one of Crocea's two new features, and probably the most influential of the two as far as combat went.

As he had expected, Ruby went all starry-eyed over his shield'a transformation, and the distraction gave him the perfect opportunity to fire the cannon component.

With almost no recoil behind it, a white bolt of Compressed Aura shot out of the barrel and hit her point blank, creating another small explosion that once again sent the little Rose flying.

Their auras were at 84% and 60% for Jaune and Ruby respectively. Jaune, being the person that he was, patiently allowed his fellow leader to pick up her weapon and take her stance, although she seemed a lot more wary of him.

"I'm not going down that easily, Rubes.", said Jaune rather solemnly, without a trace of swagger or ego. He'd trained hard for this, and along the way had the value of humility reinforced upon him. "Not anymore."

And they got back to the fight.

* * *

"Wow.", said Yang, shaking her head. "Just wow. I never thought I'd be saying this, but Jaune is destroying Ruby. His new skills are honestly kind of scary."

"I stand by my earlier statement; he's certainly improved.", said Weiss, adjusting her ponytail. "The only Aura he's lost this match has been from the techniques he used to combat Ruby, not her attacks."

"Which is also strange.", said Blake. "That reflection technique seems to be highly advanced, even the trained Huntsmen I've seen from my time in the... you know, group, haven't been able to do anything like that."

"Jaune is performing spectacularly.", said Ren, a small smile on his face. "It looks like he is finally beginning to unlock his true potential."

"That's why Professor Ozpin let him in.", said Pyrrha, also all smiles due to her partner's demonstration. "Because he has lots the potential to be a great Huntsmen. If his skill right now is any indicator, then he'll probably be a challenge for even me."

"Jauney's so cool now! It's like a dream come true! If only he had a pancake making technique and one to summon sloths...", said Nora, slipping into deep thought.

Weiss began to say something but Ren stopped her. "If you value your sanity, don't ask."

They didn't ask.

"Anyways, we haven't even seen his sword fighting yet.", continued Pyrrha. "That way he's holding the sword, the reverse-grip, belongs to an old sword art that was lost during the Great War... I wondered if he's reinvented some form of it..."

"Maybe, but we probably won't find out today. Jaune is fighting someone who uses a scythe. The chances of him having to use swordplay to win is slim. But that is no reason to ignore this battle.", said Ren.

"YEAH!", said Nora, who had stopped plotting. "Let's see if Jauney can be even cooler!"

* * *

Ruby was afraid. Here she was, a Huntress-in-training with enough skill to skip two grades, and Jaune, someone who had no formal training and had never one a match, was mopping the floor with her. She was awe-struck by his new Aura Cannon, but she knew that this was most definitely not the time to fawn over it. She would interrogate him about that later. Preferably over cookies.

Now, as she picked up Crescent Rose, her mind began to whirl, looking for a way to win. Jaune had his range and mobility covered, leaving her no other advantage but one; speed. Blinding, Semblance-enhanced speed. His deflection techniques shouldn't be able to work when she was attacking too fast for him to see, but she had to disorient him. If he knew which direction she would attack from, speed or not he would be able to possibly counter her strike and launch another devastating counter. So she had to disorient him. And she had an idea.

Extending Crescent Rose into its scythe form, she dashed forward using her semblance, leaving behind a trail of rod petals. She saw Jaune shift his stance in the direction she was coming, and initiated her plan. She began to run around him in circles, and then smirked as she saw her scheme working; Jaune was visibly confused. Then, she was about to strike, everything went wrong.

* * *

Jaune watched with narrow eyes as Ruby began her initial gambit, running at him, albeit with her Semblance, with her scythe extended. He angled his claw cannon while returning it to its shield form, in the direction of the approaching speed demon, but she didn't attack him; she began to run rings around him, making it tactically impossible to know which direction she would strike from. But Jaune's analytical mind deduced that he didn't need to know the direction of attack.

He channeled his Aura into his foot and stomped down, channeling his Aura through his foot that created a small but sure shockwave of ivory that spread out, with him at the epicenter.

It worked to perfection. Ruby was tripped by the force of the shockwave, and her own momentum caused her to crash into the wall, leaving a crack in it as well as a considerable dip in her Aura, which now leaned at 46%, while Jaune's was at 82%. It appeared that not all of his new Aura tricks were expensive.

Once again, Jaune waited for the semi-redhead to peel herself off the wall and take her stance once again, panting slightly and adopting an expression of fierce determination.

"I won't lose Jaune!", she cried, running into the battle.

* * *

Professor Goodwitch was amazed at the battle taking place before her. She had to be honest; if she'd heard of this battle from anyone other than Ozpin, she wouldn't have believed it. Jaune Arc, one of her _worst_ students in combat, was mopping the floor with Ruby Rose, who wasn't the best but was definitely above average.

The truth of Ozpin's words struck her once again; Jaune really _did_ have vast reserves of potential, and he was starting to realize it if the current battle was any indication. His form was flawless, and he expertly used his shield not as something to hide behind but as a tool in its own right, angling it to deflect Ruby's attacks. He was seriously applying his mind in his battles, as seen by his counters to her moves in the beginning of the fight as well as the way he had just used her own Semblance against her.

Glynda Goodwitch, upon that fateful day, felt an emotion she had not felt in a long time; respect. While Jaune Arc may not have been the strongest, even with his new skills, his rate of improvement from the bumbling boy who faked his way into Beacon was commendable. This feeling was augmented by the fact that Ruby was supposed to be his natural counter.

Now she intently watched, analyzing the fight and trying to spot any errors in their forms.

* * *

Ruby had run at Jaune again, who, instead of deflecting the blow like before, collapsed his shield and sucked under the blow, punching her in the chest as her scythe once again, flew over his head. As she flew back she pulled the trigger, finally clipping Jaune with a bullet and reducing his Aura to 78%. But her own was at an alarming 36% that wasn't doing her any favors.

She decided to go for her Gravity Dust Rounds again like she had before, seeing as they were the most effective against him, but then Jaune acted. His left hand shot forward, and a white projection of his arm shot from it, closing the few feet between them and grabbing the Dust Rounds, returning to Jaune, who now had the clip in his hand, and fading away. Jaune's Aura dropped by four percent, but he smirked and threw the Gravity Dust rounds back at her, then shifted his shield to its cannon claw mode and fired.

The white bolt of Aura traveled across the room and hit the Dust Rounds as they collided with their owner, creating a massive vortex of purple and black that promptly exploded, sending Ruby flying. She hit the wall and her Aura shattered, fading into wisps of red.

For a good ten seconds no one spoke. Then Jaune calmly collapsed his shield and sheathed his blade. Then Professor Goodwitch snapped back to attention. Then she spoke words that had never been heard before by the students.

"Winner; Jaune Arc.", she said, and the auditorium burst into noise.

* * *

"That. Was. AWESOME!", yelled Nora, raising her hands in the air in a cheerful manner.

"I mean, he didn't break her legs but this was just as good!"

"I think the world is ending.", said Yang, who was promptly elbowed by her partner.

"Show respect Yang,", she said, looking down at the arena, where Jaune had moved over to the other side of the arena and was helping Ruby up from her slumped position. "He obviously train like a maniac to get as strong as he is now. And I don't even think we've seen all of his new skills; Jaune couldn't really apply his weapon skills; he only used a shield bash and two shots in this fight because swordplay and melee combat is close to useless against a fighter like Ruby. This was just Jaune using some Aura techniques and most importantly, his mind, which was what really gave him the edge in that battle.

"I agree.", said Ren, nodding. "Jaune was very quick in not only dismantling Ruby's assault but used it against her to cause massive damage. And he will only get better; after all, he is still a first year strident just like the rest of us."

"I just wish I had been the one to help him get so good.", said Pyrrha rather sadly. "But I honestly don't feel like he learned too much from our spars."

"Silly! That's because you tried to teach Jaune-Jaune _your_ fighting style; every person learns a fighting style unique to them! Renny's a ninja, I blow stuff up or smash them, and you go all super spartan with your gear! But Jauney isn't like that; he may use a similar weapon but his personality and build don't match with that style; that's why he didn't learn much from you!", said Nora cheerfully, booping Pyrrha on the nose, who was staring at her teammate in shock just like the rest of them.

"I think Yang may have been on to something.", said Ren to no one in particular.

* * *

Ignoring the noise around him as well as his own feeling of elation at both winning his first fight as well as knowing that his increased training hadn't been in vain, and ran over to the other side of the arena to check on Ruby; that last explosion with the Gravity Dust clip looked like it had seriously hurt.

He found her all swirly eyed at the site of impact, groaning incoherently.

"RUBY!", he cried, worried. "Are you okay?!"

The crimsonette giggled at his worry. "I'm fine Jaune; but it's sweet of you to ask!", she said, smiling at him and hoping she got her _message_ across.

But...

"It's fine Ruby; you guys are all my friends; I can't stand it if you get hurt!"

Ruby sighed inwardly at the blonde's skull density; no wonder Pyrrha hadn't beaten her yet. She took his hand and stood up, wincing as she wobbled unsteadily. She turned a little red when Jaune positioned himself against her as to offer support, but swallowed the feeling and turned to Professor Goodwitch.

"Excellent battle, both of you.", she said, gracing them with a rare smile. Then she turned to the remaining students, who had quieted down. "Ms. Rose, as you may have noticed, lost this fight because she underestimated her opponent and relied too much on the advantages she had over him, instead of trying to cover her weaknesses, which Mr. Arc capitalised upon and used her own attacks against her. On the other hand, while I commend Mr. Arc for his first win and rapid improvement, he could have ended the fight a lot quicker if he went on the offensive. Once again, we'll done both of you. Class dismissed."

As soon as Jaune had returned his friends had begun to swarm him with questions, their voices blurring together into a cacophony of noise. He chuckled sheepishly and tried to answer them, and like everyone else in that world, didn't notice that he was being watched, for the whole day actually, by someone who wasn't from around Remnant...

* * *

Arceus was convinced now, if he wasn't earlier, that Monty had made the right choice; he had been watching the boy, Jaune Arc, that whole day and was honestly both surprised and impressed.

Jaune Arc was the closest thing to a paragon of virtue as one could get in the real world.

He was kind, compassionate towards his friends, a quick and tactical thinker, as well as a just soul who fought with honor, as seen by his action during the duel of letting his opponent rise to her feet and get ready to fight multiple time, as well as checking on her immediately after the match ended. And if his friendship with the Faunus girl and his prank on the bully was to be analysed, it seemed that the boy was not one to judge upon appearance and treated no one as inferior to himself.

And he was no pushover on the field of combat either. Not physical, but mental. The boy possessed an analytical mind and tactical sense that was quite astounding. During his fight, he knew he couldn't win by direct combat, so he used his brain and turned her own attacks against her. He wasn't a person who required power to win a fight, as opposed to so many people these days.

In short, he would make a great pokemon trainer. Arceus was convinced now; if anyone could save his world, it would be this boy. He was the one. Now all the pokemon god had to do was confront him.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand cut! That's it for this chapter. Now, I know that you all might be thinking that I've made my version of Jaune too powerful, but I'd like to point out that Jaune didn't exactly dismantle her in one hit, more did he just shrug off his opponent's attacks. He used his greatest weapon; his mind, which makes a big difference. His skill level is still only on par with Ruby, and he isn't going to be going around curb stomping fighters like Pyrrha or Yang. The point of the new Jaune's combat development was to show that he has learned to apply his unique tactical skills, which in canon he pretty much never uses, except in that one fight in Volume 3 and in my opinion _that_ is what made him so weak.**

 **On another note I hope you guys are all satisfied with my description of the fight and the analysis afterwards. Once again, if you guys have any thoughts or find any errors or inconsistencies, please leave a review or PM me and I will see to it immediately.**

 **And lastly I know that some people might be wondering why the story so far has almost no pokemon or relevance to pokemon in it in spite of this being a part Pokemon fanfic, but to you I just plead you be a bit patient; Jayne will be sent to Alola in the next chapter, and his adventures there begin form Chapter 4.**

 **Anyways, bye for now and thanks again for the support!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Warrior's Spirit

**So I'm back guys, with a brand new chapter! I apologise for the delay, but I have been busy with both my personal life as well as laying the groundwork for my latest fanfic, 'A Fairytale of His Own', which will come out maybe around Thanksgiving. Some of you guys may be wondering if I am biting off more than I can chew, but this arrangement actually makes writing easier as it gives me a break from each fanfic to refresh the appeal of writing them and work on the other!**

 **This chapter is a little larger than the usual size, but that won't affect the length of the other chapters. I honestly was going to split this one into two, but I decided to stop beating around the bush and give you guys Thebes actual story; his adventures in Alola. As I mentioned earlier, the minimum chapter length for any of my fics (unless they are special chapters like Holiday Omakes, normal Omakes, trailers, etc.) will be 5k words, although I constantly strive to add more. I have a big test this Sunday, so this week's update schedule might be a little late, but please bear with me.**

 **Once again, thank you guys, the support has been amazing, and really helps me continue writing. I will always do my best to keep the quality of my writing at its peak, so sit tight, because not only is there a brand new fanfic coming out, Arcs of the Moon has only just gotten started with reference to its plot line.**

 **Some of you guys might be wondering what the new story will be about, so I'll give an answer; it is a pure rwby fanfic with a gamer-esque system that isn't quite the actual Gamer, but is somewhat similar to it, but once again not at the point of being called a crossover, about a boy, named Nemesis Branwen (The Spoilers are real), someone who... isn't quite your average guy, for multiple reasons. The story will revolve around him completing his mission; to remove all of Remnant's supernatural forces. I will maybe release the first chapter or a trailer a little earlier than the rest of the fic, so stay tuned!**

 **Now, onto the next order of business; reviews! A couple people have reviewed since the last time Arcs of the Moon was updated?, and they brought some good questions to the table that I will answer to the best of my ability... without spoiling too much, of course. So without further ado... ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

 **Gamelover41592: "This is off to an epic start but will other rwby characters go to alola to meet Jaune and also while Ralts will be his partner which of the Alolan starters will he catch?"**

 **A:Thank you for the complement, and no, other rwby characters will not go to alola. This journey, this... quest, is Jaune's and Jaune's alone. The story does have an actual reason for that, which isn't later in the chapter. On the topic of which Alolan starter Jaune will get, the answer is... coming soon. Just know that he might not even _get_ an Alolan starter, for many different reasons, but that is undecided. To clear up confusion (or increase it) regarding Jaune's team, I will let you know this; each team pokemon's personality will resonate with that of one member of team RWBY or [J]NPR, and I will add in the Pokémon I feel can best match that personality. For example, Ralts is a fusion of Weiss and Pyrrha, with the former's aristocratic appearance and cold demeanor towards any human but Jaune for reasons that's will be revealed later, but Pyrrha's cheer towards anyone she is familiar with, and protectiveness of her partner (which is pretty much the base instict of her species, at least when she evolves). Lunaala resonates with Nora, being a hyperactive prankster that often goes out of her way to prank unsuspecting victims. I hope I've answered your question adequately.**

 **Krimson Shadow: "So when is the transit? next chapter or the one after?"**

 **A: This chapter right here, but actual Alolan content will be next chapter.**

 **New Universe Returns: "If Jaune would be sent to the Pokémon universe, and the island of Alola(?), he would do so the next day after he was confronted by Arceus. While the rest of Team JNPR and RWBY will be sleeping around the dead of the night, Jaune wakes up and place a farewell letter on the desk, and quietly sneaks out of his dorm room, where he will go to a secluded area to meet Arceus."**

 **A: I don't really think this isn't a question, but it is a nice idea. However, the approach I took is rather... direct. Do not worry though, because as Arceus promises in this chapter, his friends and family will know of his quest, in the most exciting way possible; bearing witness to the Trial at Verdant Cavern (I live for the spoilers, please forgive me). Thanks for the input though.**

 **That is all as far as reviews go, so without further ado, I present to you the latest chapter of the story! Enjoy**!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Warrior's Spirit**

* * *

After a long day, Jaune found himself staring at the moon overlooking the Beacon rooftops, where he had decided to temporarily reside.

Speaking of which, it was well past midnight and the rest of his team had fallen asleep. He himself was still working off the euphoria of his training'a success being greater than he ever imagined; the fact that he had been able to defeat Ruby without taking a single hit from her was in itself an aches enemy that not many could pull off. In fact, Pyrrha and Blake may have been the only ones to ever defeat the little reaper like that other than him. That knowledge gave him immense satisfaction, but he didn't ignore the part of his brain that told him that this was only the beginning; there was still so much to learn. When he could repeat the day's feat with someone like Professor Goodwitch or his partner, that was when he would be anywhere close to finished.

But still charged with excitement as he was, Jaune had trouble falling asleep and hence came out to the rooftops.

It was the place he was easily the most fond of in all of Beacon, other than his dorm room, that is. Especially after a special request to Professor Ozpin had Team CRDL reassigned to a different dorm room nowhere near his and nowhere that would infringe upon his privacy.

The silence, the pale, silvery light of the broken moon illuminating the surroundings, and most importantly, the memories are what endeared this place to him so much.

This was where he had confessed to Pyrrha about his fake transcripts, something he himself continued to be ashamed of despite the fact that he was now quickly reaching the level of skill expected of your average Huntsman-in-training. It was also the place where after the whole incident with Cardin finding out his secret and blackmailing him, using it as leverage to force him to be their pawn, he had managed to swallow his pride and apologies to his partner for pushing her away, as well as pleaded with her to teach him, something she had readily agreed to. Sure, he hadn't really learned too much from their sessions, but she had still given him her time, for which he would be eternally grateful, and he felt they had really bonded over it. It was something they could call their own.

It was also the place where Nora had convinced him to ride an Ursa Major off the roof in a moment of weakness, but we won't talk about that. Honestly, he kept trying to repress the memories and was abysmally failing.

Anyways, those reasons are what made the rooftops so special to him; it was almost as though he could somehow see his mental and physical progress as he remembered all that had transpired here.

Suddenly, Jaune heard the door tithe rooftops opening, an turned, prepared to greet Pyrrha. When he turned fully he was shocked. Truly an utterly shocked. He inconspicuously pinche himself to make sure it wasn't some kind of dream.

"Weiss?", he asked, pleasantly suprised. The elegant heiress had in fact joined him up on the rooftops, wearing a white sweater over the nightgown she wore as pajamas. She smiled slightly at him, which prompted him to ask,"Do you need anything?"

"Oh, no Jaune.", she said softly, walking a little closer to him. "I saw you walk by my dorm and wondere if you were okay, that's all."

"I'm fine", said Jaune, smiling with a warmth that made the pale girl thankful for the lack of lighting. Seriously, it was hard to hide a blush with her skin tone.

"Thanks for caring though. I usually come out here either to train with Pyrrha or when I want time to myself. You're welcome to hang out here if you want, it's not like we own the place. And since Cardin and the others got booted to a different dorm room you have complete privacy."

Like he had come to realize, the lack of horrible pickup lines and downright awful flirting had made his interactions with Weiss somewhat meaningful, and she nodded, smiling in turn.

"I'd love to, Jaune."

* * *

Weiss didn't know why she found herself so at peace near Jaune. If the Weiss from yesterday had even heard this was possible, she would have taken the first Bullhead back to Atlas and locked herself in the Schnee Doomsday Bunker. The Bunker was actually a real thing, by the way. As her father always said, "It will come in handy when aliens decide to infiltrate the stock market and crash our economies for their own plots of world domination."

Sometimes she wondered if the strain of managing the Schnee Dust Company was getting to her father.

Anyways, a few minutes later, she found herself sitting on the edge of the rooftops next to Jaune Arc of all people, and was still trying to digest the fact that he wasn't flirting with her and she actually felt pleasant here. Maybe, just maybe, they could for once have a meaningful conversation. And trusting the Arc never going back on his word, which had more than once been proven true, even before he turned over a new leaf, she decided to initiate the conversation with a question she had been pondering about ever since a certain revelation.

"Jaune..., I've always wondered... why did you do all of this. The transcripts, your goal to be a Huntsman, your new training now, how did it all come to be? Even before, when you used to... pester me, I knew that you wouldn't have entered Beacon in such an... unorthodox manner just for glory. Because honestly, if that were the case, you would've died a long time ago. So, I just wanted to ask, what drives you? Why do you want to be a Huntsman so badly? And how did you get from the state you were at when you arrived to where you are now?"

* * *

Jaune knew that question would inevitably come. He was quite surprised that it had come up first from Weiss of all people; he had been expecting Pyrrha to ask him about it first. After all, she was like a mother to him, always checking on him and making sure he was all right (Jaune, your skull is more dense than a Gigalith).

He sighed and nodded his head. He gestured for herself to get comfortable.

"While I do admit that you were honestly the last person I would expect to ask me that, I'm okay with sharing my... I guess you could call it history. To be fair, I think that you might honestly be the only one who could completely understand it."

"Oh is that so?", asked Weiss without sarcasm, her curiosity piqued. What backstory would Jaune Arc have that would resonate with her? She would be lying if she said she didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"Weiss... you know how it feels when te weight of other's achievements bears down on you, when you feel... small in the face of their greatness and you feel you can never get up to their level?"

Weiss seemed to be taken aback for a moment, but her gaze slowly hardened and Jaune could have sworn she had clenched her fists.

"As a matter of fact, Jaune", she said softly, unclenching her hand. "I do. As a Schnee, I was always expected to live up to the expectations of my father, overcome the achievements of all my ancestors and become the perfect Heiress to the SDC. It was as if the fact that I had the blood of the Schnees meant I had to become the very image of perfection, or it didn't deserve to use the name."

A bitter note entered her voice as she lowered her head, lost in old memories. She looked up in shock when a hand was placed comfortingly on her shoulder to see Jaune smiling sadly at her.

"It wasn't the same for me, but the feeling is what I felt as well. My parents and sisters never wanted me to be a warrior like my ancestors. Thirteen Generations, Weiss."

"What?", she asked, confused.

"Thirteen Generations of Arcs. The Thirteen Generations. Capital letters and everything. That's how many members of my family were warriors. They were the best of the best; chivalrous, brave, and extremely skilled as well as motivated. In fact, the man most famous for using Crocea, Julius Arc, has a statue in Beacon."

"Of course", said Weiss, nodding. "The one on the pathway with him standing over that Grimm."

"That's the one", he said, nodding. "So I felt like I needed to make them proud. So many members of my family, up to my father and a few of my sisters, were all Hunstsmen or at least some variant of hero. And there I was, a boy who was pretty much a noodle in comparison. It haunted me."

* * *

Now it was Weiss' turn to put a hand on the knight's shoulder. She couldn't believe, that despite their circumstances being nearly opposite, Jaune had felt the same way she had, and it was worse for him. She had soon discovered she had a natural talent for everything her father seemed necessary for her to be perfect, bu it looked like the same couldn't be said for Jaune.

She mentally kicked herself for being so annoyed with his constant flirting to never be able to see that; the weight of family accomplishment that had been pushing him down the same way it had pushed her. Even when he had proven himself to be a valuable comrade and an honest fried, she had continued to shun him. And from this morning'a confession she knew he felt it was his fault. Weiss had never felt more ashamed of herself on that night, even considering the day she recieved the scar over her eye.

"So, as you can probably imagine, the first thing I did was go to my father and ask him to train me. And he said no."

"What?", asked Weiss, shocked. She had thought that maybe he had been unable to keep up with the harsh requirements of the regime to become able-bodied for combat, but in reality his father had never given him a chance? She knew her own father was high level jerk, but this was on a whole new level. She struck down her earlier thought; they weren't equal at all.

In truth, Jaune was the one who was better than her. While her father had provided her with the best training money could buy, Jaune was denied the opportiunity to even prove himself and he found a way to continue his dream, even if it was dishonest. Considering his recent climb in skill level, that honestly wasn't an issue anymore.

"Don't think badly of my dad, Weiss.", chuckled Jaune, guessing her feelings partially.

"When I told you my family said I didn't have to follow in the footsteps of my ancestors, I meant they didn't let me follow in the footsteps of my ancestors."

"Why? You've proven today that in only a month you could become strong enough to go toe to toe with people like us, who have been training since we were ten years old. Why didn't they even give you a chance?"

"Weiss, it wasn't because they thought I would make an awful Hunstman."

"Then why?", she asked, her voice slightly shrill.

"Because in real life, heroes never have happy endings.", said Jaune, his demeanor going slightly grim.

"What?", croaked Weiss, confused.

"Heroes _die_ Weiss. Apart from my father, none of the Thirteen Generations lived past the age of 35. I never knew my grandparents, on my father's side anyway.", said Jaune, growing quiet.

"That's... terrible.", said Weiss, blinking back tears as she held a hand over her mouth. Where had those come from?

"It's reality, Weiss.", said Jaune, his grin turning rueful. "A reality my family didn't want me to be a part of. My father retired early to raise us, and my Huntress sisters took up teaching. But from a young age, they knew I could never do what they did."

"You couldn't stop being a hero.", said Weiss, understanding dawning on her.

"That's one way of putting it.", said Jaune, nodding. "I could never abandon the life of a Huntsman; as long as here were people to save, I would try my hardest to save them. My parents knew they couldn't convince me to give up on my dream of being a protector like my ancestors; so instead, they went the hardline route."

"They forbid you from training.", said Weiss

"Bingo. It was forbidden from anyone in my village or home to teach me even a smidge of combat that evolved beyond basic self defense. But, as you know by the fact that we're even having this conversation, that attempt to discourage me from my goal failed. I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and well, the rest is history, one might say."

For a few minutes there was silence. Weiss seemed to need to compose herself again while Jaune was lost in the memories of his childhood. It was a good one, he had to admit; in spite of that one restriction, they cared for him deeply and he loved them all the same.

"What changed?", asked Weiss.

"What do you mean?"

"You couldn't have come so far in a month without some kind of formal training. It's not about you; it's the fact that determination isn't the only thing one needs to learn a skill.", said Weiss, crossing her arms.

"Well", said Jaune, smiling somewhat at the memory. "It went something like this..."

* * *

 _The Arcs were sitting around the table at dinner time. All eight Arc children, Jaune, Bianca, Melody, Lavender, Viridian, Levy, Noir, and Rouge were seated in a U shape while their parents, Octavian and Athena, sat at the other end. With the exception if Jaune, the other children were laughing and sharing stories with each other and their parents. Jaune, however, idly poked his spaghetti with his fork, his expression downcast._

 _"Jaune?", asked Octavian Arc, noticing his son's behavior._

 _"Yeah, dad?", said Jaune, stifling a sigh and poking the unrelenting pasta again with his fork._

 _"What's bothering you?", he asked._

 _Jaune raised an eyebrow. "I think everyone in the village knows what's bothering me."_

 _Octavian sighed. By this point the others had stopped to listen to them, his younger sisters looking at Jaune with curiosity while his elder systems looked at him in concern._

 _"Jaune, I know-"_

 _"YOU DON'T!", roared Jaune, his Aura flaring wildly as he crushed the fork in his grip like it was putty. When tendrils of his energy began to lash out at the table, Jaune took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, and after a few moments the tendrils retracted back into him. "And something tells me you won't either."_

 _"Jaune-", began Athena, only to get cut off by her son, who had reigned in his anger and recovered from his outburst, which made all the Arcs worry, because even when under pressure or stress, Jaune always made sure that his friends and family were always happy both physically and mentally. Such displays of anger from the Arc's only male child were unheard of._

 _"Mom, do you know how it felt? At The Breach?", said Jaune, his voice fading to a whisper._

 _"Jaune, what are you-", began Noir, but like all the others, was cut off._

 _"Pathetic. That's what I felt like. I saw people wounded and dying all around me, and I could do nothing. Nothing."_

 _"Jaune, this is what we warned you about.", said Octavian, trying to get a grip on the situation. "The life of a Hunstman is -"_

 _"A life I have no problem living.", finished Jaune, looking his father in the eye with a cold fury that unsettled the elder Arc_.

 _"The reason I felt pathetic was because I wasn't a Hunstman. And in my current... state, I never will be either."_

 _"But you are a Huntsman!", said little Levy, frowning. "You're going to Beacon and everything."_

 _"No, I'm not Levy.", said Jaune, the energy and vibrancy he usually carried leaving him. "I was never allowed to train to be a hero like Dad, Grandpa, Viridian, Bianca, or any Arc for that matter. I faked my way into Beacon because of it. Because I was unwilling to abandon my dreams."_

 _The last statement made the his elder sisters and parents wince. They knew just how much Jaune wanted to be a Huntsman, and of course, gifted with the Arc determination, he had never given up and had eventually found a way to continue towards his goal, albeit by dishonest means. Only after he had gone to Beacon did they realize that they were responsible for pretty much allowing him to go to a Grimm fighting school with zero combat training._

 _"The only reason I can even swing a sword properly because Pyrrha spent the time and energy, her time and energy, to train a useless noodle like me into someone who at least won't fall on his own sword in battle.", Jaune continued coldy, his knuckles turning white on the table._

 _"One Ursa. That's all I killed during the whole fight. A single freaking Ursa. And do you know what's worse than the fact that I was unable to help people who were dying around me because I couldn't fight whatever was hurting them? I couldn't lead my own team. They're all better than me, in practically every way possible. Ren is fast, Nora is strong, Pyrrha is... Pyrrha, and I'm a civilian in combat armor with an ancient sword that I feel like I'm dishonoring by using it."_

 _A single tear fell from him, a memento of his guilt, onto the table as the other people in the room went deadly silent._

 _"When you guys didn't let me train before, it only affected me. Now, it affects my team and every person I encounter out there. If I had been properly trained many lives could have been saved. More people could've returned to their families outside of a body bag."_

 _"Hunstman DIE, Jaune!", yelled his mother, her own eyes tearing up at her son's confession. "They are the ones who come home in body bags. Why can't you see that we just want you to be safe?"_

 _"Because it's the most selfish thing I've ever heard in my life.", said Jaune firmly as another tear slid down his cheek. "I wanted to be a Hunstman not for the glory or the honor."_

 _He closed his eyes and opened them again, slowly smiling._

 _"It's so that at the end of the day, even if I fall, I'll die knowing that I've given somebody else a happy ending. That I gave somebody else a chance to return to their loved ones, even if I never do. That I kept hope alive, and brought someone happiness."_

 _No one knew what to say to that. It was hands down the most selfless thing they had ever hear from anyone, especially a teenage male. A few were ashamed that they had in fact thought that he had wanted to be a Huntsman just to be seen as a hero, when his true reason had obviously been something far greater than they could have ever imagined._

 _Levy and Melody were the first to crack, bursting into tears and hugging their set brother. Then, slowly but steadily, the other Arcs began to gather into the embrace, and when they had let go, all of them stained in tears, Octavian put a hand on his son's shoulder._

 _"That, son... is a noble goal. Your ancestors would have been proud, as am I. You possess a warrior's spirit, but I don't. Not the same way you do. I didn't have your selflessness; in fact, my selfishness is what kept me from allowing you to chase your dreams. I denied the world someone who would defend it without expecting anything in return, simply so I could coddle my son and keep him close. Jaune... can you forgive me?"_

 _"You mean us, Dad.", said Bianca, ruffling her brother's hair. "We're just as guilty as you are. As much as we hate to admit it, Jaune... you deserve to be a Huntsman. And all of us are going to help you get better. We may not all be fighters, but we can and will help in our own way."_

 _Jaune looked up with tears in his eyes._

 _"But... what if I let you down."_

 _"You never have Jaune", said his mother, smiling. "And you never will. Woe betide anyone who would dare think otherwise."_

* * *

 _Cardin Winchester was standing in line at a coffee shop, when the strangest thing happened; without warning, he released a massive sneeze, dousing the person who stood in front of him. His heart stopped when she turned around and Cardin recognised her._

 _"You... DID NOT JUST GET SNOT ON MY BERET!", yelled Coco, as she swung her handbag in tandem with her shout, and caught him in the place... where her attack was both a critical hit and super effective. And on that day, Cardin Winchester screamed a girly scream that would've made Jaune proud_.

* * *

 _"That's right Jauney", cried little Melody, snuggling against her brother. "We'll help you get big and strong!"_

 _"Yeah, Jauney, we wuv you!", said Levy, competing with Melody for the best snuggle spot._

 _"I love you too guys...", he said, pulling in his large, sometimes annoying, but ultimately endearing family_.

* * *

"And just like they said, from that day they began to help me train.", said Jaune, his grin returning. He looked at Weiss, and was stunned to find tears in the elegant girl's eyes. Without warning, she hugged him, and he barely had time to register that the impossible had happened when she pulled away, and smiled at him.

"Jaune... that _is_ a noble goal. Possibly with the exception of Ruby, I'm not sure any of us were driven to become Huntsman for that reason.", she said, softly. She was truly in awe of the goofy blonde now. While she had received everything she needed to become a skilled fighter handed to her on a silver platter, Jaune had to actively fight to achieve his dream. A part of her wondered if she would have been able to do the same in his situation, and she decided that she honestly did not want to know the answer to that query.

"Thanks Weiss.", said Jaune, returning her smile while internally cursing the universe. Seriously, could he only get a moment with her when he had promised not to try?!

"So they trained you from then?", she asked, eager to get on with the story.

"Yep, and like they said, they each helped me in their own way. Levy and Melody never stopped cheering me on; those two cuties were the unofficial moral support. Rouge, being a weapon smith, was the one who helped me integrate the new upgrades for Crocea I had in mind. Dad, Bianca, and Viridian helped me using whatever combat experience they had. The design and fabrication of my new combat armor was done by Noir. And Lavender helped me grow stronger with the cheat codes known as integrated nutrient supplements, which she laced her food with. Sand that was before I found the diary."

"Diary? What diary?", asked Weiss, confused.

"The diary of Julius Arc. It was said to hold all of his secrets, including how to make the alloy of metal that composes Crocea Mors, but most importantly, it held the unique fighting style he successfully used with it; the Art of Silent Moon. But when I opened it, all I found... was gibberish."

"WHAT?!", yelled Weiss, only to clap a mortified hand over her mouth as her shout echoed across the rooftops and Jaune scratched his cheek nervously.

"Yeah... it turns out good old Julius didn't want his secrets to fall into the wrong hands, so he wrote the entire diary in code; one that, frankly, no one had seen before, because it wasn't the type of code you would think it was."

"You mean it wasn't Morse or Mirror Script?"

"No; it was Aura Script. You see, it was always said that the true descendant of Julius Arc would have his most signature trait; white Aura, like me and my father as well. Shining my Aura over the pages causes a reaction with the special Dust-infused ink he used and the hidden message becomes visible. I found it pretty cool how it was pretty much unable to be used by anyone outside the Arc family, even without modern technology."

"That _does_ sound pretty amazing.", admitted Weiss.

"Because it is.", said Jaune, shrugging. "And as it turned out, white Aura wasn't the only thing I inherited from Julius; I was also a natural at the Art of the Silent Moon, which could only reach its full potential with a sword and shield combination, and not just any sword and shield either; a heater shield and long sword like Crocea."

"That makes perfect sense.", said Weiss, nodding. "The inventor of this fighting style used such weapons after all. I asssume the reverse grip you held your sword in during the fight this afternoon was due to the Silent Moon?"

"Yep, but I didn't even get to use it.", said Jaune, pouting. "Swordplay is useless on matchups like me vs Ruby."

"Why did you pick Ruby anyway?", asked Weiss curiously.

"Because Ruby was the only person who was my natural counter back then; anyone else I could have beaten if I just had the acceptable amount of skill, which I didn't. I wanted to fight Ruby to prove I could cover my weaknesses, not because I had a grudge against her or something."

"And you most definitely proved you could, Jaune.", said Weiss honestly.

"Thanks; that means a lot, especially from you.", said Jaune, causing the Heiress to light up like a torch. Damn him and his unintentional charm!

"N-No problem Jaune.", she said, struggling to regain her composure.

For a few minutes the friends continued to sit in silence. Then Weiss slowly rose, yawning elegantly.

"Thanks for telling me Jaune.", she said, turning towards the door. "I'm going to go to bed; I need to be well rested in case Ruby uses that abominable whistle of hers to wake us up in the morning again."

Jaune chuckled and continued to look at the moon.

"Thanks for being someone I could talk to, Weiss. And you're right, we _do_ need to get some rest. I'll be off shortly; you should go to bed."

Weiss nodded, waving goodbye, and walked towards the door, her mind abuzz with new information.

' _Note_ _to self_ ', she thought, subconsciously shaking her head. ' _NEVER judge a book by_ _its cover. Jaune actually has a whole other side to him that I never would have guessed! Maybe he isn't so bad..._ '

At that last thought she flinched and blushed. Where had THAT come from?

She opened to door back into the hallways, and turned the corner when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her features twisted into a scowl and she smacked her face with the palm of her hand.

"Don't you brutes know the meaning of a PRIVATE conversation?", she asked, annoyed at her teammates' lack of common manners. Seriously, was etiquette _dead_ these days?

"Hey, don't look at me", said Blake, her bow twitching. "These two saw you leave and Ruby issued an order that we had to follow you. But I _do_ admit it was pretty interesting, like something out of one of my books."

"How was our conversation anything like 'Ninjas of Love', Blake?!", yelled Weiss, throwing her hands in the air.

Blake blushed hard and struggled to find words. That wasn't what she had meant, dammit!

"Anyways, Weissy", said Yang, a huge leer on her face. "Enjoying your sweet sweet private time with Vomit Boy? I can't believe he's finally melting the Ice Queens frozen heart!"

"Quiet, you knave!", cried Weiss, flushing. Couldn't you even have a meaningful conversation with someone who you had no romantic interest inthese days?! Well, that last part might be changing for Weiss, but that didn't matter! Like, at all!

"That should've been _Me_ out there with Jaune!", yelled Ruby, extending Crescent Rose in the hallway. "So, oh dearest partner, what were _YOU_ doing there with _my_ Jaune?"

"How is he _your_ Jaune?!", intoned Weiss angrily. "And Yang, why don't you even care about this?"

The blonde brawler shrugged. "Well, you're the one in the spotlight now. And besides, Jaune is a nice guy; heck, I'd be more afraid of what _Ruby_ would do to _him_."

"Yeah!", said Ruby proudly, not understanding what _exactly_ her sister meant. "And besides, everyone knows he likes me better."

"That's preposterous!", cried Weiss.

Ruby chambered a round in Crescent Rose.

Yang was grinning at her outburst.

Blake was still unrecovered from Weiss' earlier comment and was trying her best to blend in with the walls.

Weiss seriously wished she had Myrtenaster on her at the time.

* * *

Jaune frowned for a moment as he thought he heard the sound of a scuffle from behind the door Weiss has just walked through, but when he turned to look at it, the noises stopped and pindrop silence reigned. He smiled at the moon. All in all, the day had been a great day. He had apologized to Weiss, gotten back at Cardin, beat Ruby in Combat Class and had a moment with Weiss that wasn't ruined by his awful flirting. His smiled faded slightly as he remembered the _true_ reason he had struggled so desperately to be a Huntsman, one he had left out when he had told his tale. He clenched his fist and steeled his resolve.

' _I'll never let that happen_ ', he said, grinning with fierce determination. He pumped his fist at the moon. ' _Not as long as I'm still alive._ '

Suddenly, Jaune registered someone else on the rooftops with him. He turned around, ready to ask Weiss what was up when his voice died in his throat.

The... _thing_ looking down on him was definitely _not_ Weiss _._

It was a white, equine creature, which Jaune thought resembled a centaur without arms. It had a gray, vertically striated underside, which had similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, face, and tail. It's four, pointed feet were tipped with gold hooves that he honestly thought were pretty cool. It's long mane jutted away from its head, and its face was gray, with green eyes and strange red pupils, and a green circular pattern present beneath said eyes. It's ears pointed upward. It had a gold streak on its head, and a pretty long neck, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides and a flap-like feature on the underside of its neck that was white like most of its body. It had a golden, cross-like wheel seemingly fused to its abdomen, with four colored jewels attatched to it. The pattern of striated gray it possessed resumed from it's underbelly past it's waist. It's legs had extrusions at the top of them and gray undersides. It's tail was a lot like it's mane in structure and coloration. All in all, his new companion was the most bizarre thing he had ever seen, and this was coming from a guy who lived in the same dorm as NORA FREAKING VALKYRIE.

"Greetings Jaune Arc.", it said, tilting its head to further study the stunned blonde. "Do not be afraid; I come in peace."

"Wha?", replied Jaune with the utmost intelligence.

"I know my appearance is rather... _unusual_ for you, but like I said, do not be alarmed. I am not here to cause you any harm. In fact, I've come to ask for your help."

Jaune blinked. A random creature appearing next to him and saying it needed _his_ help of all people? Yeah, it was official; Nora had spiked his soda again.

"Your teammate did not 'spike' your drink, Mr. Arc.", said the creature, making Jayne blanch as he realized it could read his mind.

He pinched himself, and the fact that it stung ruled out the possibility of this being a dream. So he decided to ask the obvious.

"Who are you?", he asked, genuinely curious. He had to admit that if this creature actually _did_ mean him harm he would've been dead a long time ago.

It seemed to stand taller as it replied.

"I am Arceus, a god from a world far beyond yours."

Welp, so much for retaining a fragment of normality. Once again, logic told him that such a creature could not exist on Remnant, and by extension, that meant it was telling the truth.

"Another world? If you're a God, then why do you need _my_ help?"

"My world is in danger, Jaune Arc. Gods are bound by certain... _rules_ , you might say. While we may create champions to fight for us and we may create the world we preside over, we are not directly allowed to interfere in the events that transpire."

"Well, that explains the whole 'I need your help' thing, but why not ask someone in your world? Or at least someone who can _really_ help you, like Pyrrha or Ruby."

He could have sworn Arceus let out a sound like a chuckle.

"The threat my world faces is _not_ one its inhabitants can face; the threat itself is from another world. My people and Pokémon _cannot_ hope to fight against such a foe."

"The problem is from another world too?! Just _how many_ worlds are out there?!", asked a bewildered Jaune.

"You would be surprised. Anyways, I have come to you because you are in fact the only person in the multiverse who can save my world."

"Me?", asked Jaune, disbelieving. "I'm the _worst_ person to do something important like that!"

"You are wrong, Jaune.", said Arceus firmly. "Your soul shines with a radiance that rivals the rest of the people in this world put together. You fight for those who cannot, without expecting anything in return, as you put it 'so that others can have a happy ending'. You don't judge, even subconsciously, someone by their looks or age, but rather by their actions, heart and mind. Your friends, though they might exceed you in skill, lack the power of your will, the power of your raw _emotions_ and _determination._ Just why do you think it is that you have such large reserves of the energy you call Aura?"

"What you say may be true", said Jaune, honestly touched by the strange creature's praise. He had to admit that what Arceus had said about him was true to some extent. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm not strong enough. I've _barely_ reached the level of skill that a Huntsman-in-training needs; there's no way I can possibly fight an evil from another world!"

This time Arceus actually seemed to laugh out loud, lowering its head as it snickered at him. "That is not a concern in my world, Jaune.", said the equestrian anomaly.

"What do you mean?, asked Jaune, confused. "Why doesn't it matter if I suck at fighting?

"You see, my world is inhabited with strange, mystical creatures known as pokemon. These pokemon coexist with humans much like the Faunus do on Remnant.", said Arceus, clopping a hoof.

To his surprise, Jaune suddenly had a vision of a strange dinosaur-like creature with a bulb on its back playing with what appeared to be a baby crocodile the color of sand wearing sunglasses.

"Pokemon have the unique ability of harnessing the elements, coming in many different types. They are capable of true magic, as their unique gifts function with only the natural energy they possess."

"That's... really cool", admitted Jaune. "But what does that have to with my combat skills?"

"Pokemon have many relationships with humans; some are our friends, some are our caretakers, but most importantly, they are our partners. Combat in my world takes place through what is known commonly as a pokemon battle, where two pokemon trainers, people who specialize in pokemon battling, use their pokemon and try to defeat the other's pokemon. The only combat tools you need in my world is one you already have; a warrior's spirit, a tactical mind, and a kind heart."

"Doesn't pokemon battling end up hurting the pokemon who take part in it?", asked Jaune, frowning. "That hardly seems right to me, just standing around while my pokemon does all the fighting."

"On the contrary, the opposite is true; many pokemon love to battle, and battling is also a medium through which humans and pokemon bond. Of course, there are those who view pokemon as nothing more than tools, but evil exists in everything. It's the duty of erodes to stamp that kind of thing out."

"Of course.", said Jaune firmly, mentally comparing the situation with that of the Faunus on Remnant. "So in order to help you I would have to be a pokemon trainer?"

"Yes.", said Arceus, gazing serenely at him. "Don't fret about it; I have a feeling you will be a natural at pokemon battling. And the person you are will increment the bonds you make with your pokemon. But I will not force you to help me, Jaune Arc. Your gods have given me the permission to ask you whether you want to help me or not. I have no right to pull you away from your family and friends. And before you ask, I cannot send anyone with you; the dimensional stream is too unstable for multiple people to travel across worlds."

Jaune was torn between the choices. On one hand, he felt bad that he would have to leave his friends and family behind, but on the other hand, there was a whole other world out that needed him or it would fall to evil.

"Will I ever be able to come home again?", asked Jaune warily.

"Yes; at the end of your mission you will be able to travel freely between Remnant and Alola."

"Alola?", asked Jaune curiously.

"The part of my world I will be sending you to. You will make new friends there, both human and pokemon, and maybe discover something about yourself. You have still not unlocked your Semblance, am I correct?"

"Ill be able to unlock my Semblance in your world?", asked Jaune, surprised.

"Yes, and the effect of the dimensional travel will bolster both its power and the power of you Aura, which has a bigger connection to my world than you know."

"Can I say goodbye to my friends?", asked Jaune.

He could have sworn the god sighed.

"Unfortunately, no. The dimensional steam has been temporarily stabilized by my power, which is what is allowing me to speak with you right now. And you know as well as I do that once your friends learn of your... _circumstances_ they will do everything in their power to stop you, and they might go too far. You must make your choice, but I swear on my honor that you will see those dear to you once again, and not when you're old either; the mission only requires a year at the most."

Jaune sighed, nodding his head. After a few minutes of contemplative silence, he made his decision. He would be damned if he let a whole other world die off just because he was squeamish about leaving his friends temporarily.

"I'll do it, Arceus, but can you do me a favour?", he asked.

"And what would that be?", asked the god.

"Just let my friends and family know that I'm okay and where I am.", he said, then grinned and scratched his cheek. "They'll probably wage a war if I just randomly go missing."

Arceus nodded, his respect for his chosen hero rising. Even in the face of the most unusual circumstances, he always thought about the happiness and health of others. Once again, he thanked Monty for giving him this opportunity; a human like Jaune Arc was not someone you came across every day. People like him were far and in between. He would truly make a great pokemon trainer.

"It shall be done, Jaune. Your friends will know the truth soon enough. I will make ire of it. Are you ready to enter a world of adventure and mystique?"

"You bet I am!", said Jaune, mentally collapsing all his emotions into two; optimism and excitement for the road up ahead. How many people got to go to another world?!

"Then prepare yourself Jaune Arc, and welcome to the world of Pokemon.", said Arceus, stomping a hoof. There was a flash of purple and blue light, and a strange wormhole with hues of the same colors opened beneath his feet, sucking him in, and at that moment Jaune Arc became the first person from Remnant to travel to another world. And four people woke up to alarms on their scrolls that revealed Jaune Arc's Aura signature had just gone offline.

* * *

 **Ladies, gentlemen, Illuminati Agents, and Pokémon, _that_ concludes the third chapter of Arcs of the Moon. Our hero is now on the way to a new world with a radically different lifestyle than the one he was born and raised in. How will he adapt to Alola? We don't know, but we _do_ know he's going to take the world by storm! And also, he hasn't been sent without anything to a new world... an old friend comes with him; Crocea Mors, but with... upgrades. And will he be the same in this new world as he was in the old world? Stay tuned and find out next time!**

 **So I had fun creating Jaune's new backstory, which also serves to explain his new skills as well as his earlier _lack_ of skills. I hope it's good and makes perfect sense to you guys. Weiss' character seems to be a little off this chapter, but keep in mind that with the events of the earlier two chapters, our little Snow Angel is starting to see the Knight in a different way, especially as she learns more about him and his backstory, as well as what motivates him and such. Arceus' speech also serves to explain why I picked Jaune as the main character of this fanfic, instead of someone like Oscar. His family is purely OC, and we will see them again along with RWBY and [J]NPR when they find out just where the bumbling blonde has gone and what he is up to. Please feel free to show me any inconsistencies or illogical parts of the story. It's for the greater good.**

 **And once again, thanks for all the support! Please leave a review if you have any questions or thoughts, or feel free to PM me with any questions or ideas you may have regarding the story; as long as you aren't some kind of ad or the questions infringe on my privacy, I will do my best to answer you. See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Turbulence

**SpatialPhoenix here, and I'd like to start off by offering you all a massive apology. Due to various reasons, such as my laptop deciding to use Self-Destruct, which was a critical hit to this fanfic, as well as a set of _really_ important exams coming up , my writing schedule pretty much went down the drain, because I am in _no_ position to obtain a new one at the time being, as said Exams will leave me with absolutely _zero_ time to work on my writing until freaking _May_. **

**I only beg your forgiveness, because these tests will pretty much decide the way the rest of my _life_ will play out, so I have to put them first. Because of this, my update schedule will be pretty much nil, due to the fact that the rest of my days will be spent preparing for said tests. **

**I also cannot bring myself to write on my phone; my fingers are _way_ too flabby for that kind of thing, and the Fanfiction app is about as kind to me as a hungry bear whose dinner I stole. I also have to announce that 'A Fairytale of His Own' will most likely be postponed, not indefinitely, but at least until I can write properly. **

**Gamer-esque fics are hard enough to write without these kind of things botching up the middle. I also have a third and final (for now) Fanfic that I might also post a trailer for soon, but no promises** **.**

 **As an apology to you guys, who have probably waited a while (a few weeks, I wager) for the new chapter to you guys, I have decided to include an Omake, which may answer a question some of you readers had in Chapter 3. I also thank you guys for the support; 33 Favorites and 40 Follows are huge amounts for a fic that only has four real chapters and a prologue, from an author with no prior fanfics.**

 **I've honestly seen fics with 100k+ words that don't have even a third of this number. I just want to add that, just like I said before, even if I'm out of action for a while, I'll never abandon my writing without completing it. It's against everything I stand for. It just might take a painstaking amount of time to get back to it, however. Anyways, on that note, on to the Reviews!**

 **Kamencolin: "Keep up the good work."**

 **A: Thank you for the complement, and I most deifinitely will. The quality of my writing is honestly more important to me than the actual story some times. I spend hours reviewing the grammar and the writing, so I can truly and wholeheartedly say I am doing my best to keep up the good work.**

 **gamelover41592: "This was a very well done chapter but I do have a question: will Jaune's Pokemon be allowed to come back with him?"**

 **A: Once again, thanks for the complement, and the answer to your question is; They certainly will! Jaune becomes extremely close with his Pokemon, and as you know, Lunaala will be on his team, so he will be able to travel between Remnant and Alola at his own leisure through Ultra Space. Wonder how Cinder is going to react to this... ; )**

 **X3runner: "It will be funny when Ruby sees the physical similarities between Yang and Lillie; their faces have similar shapes, they have extremely light and long blonde hair as well as light skin tones for where they've lived, like a combination of Yang and Weiss. That is, if she ever meets her. Can't wait to see where this goes."**

 **A: I think _Pyrrha's_ reaction to Lillie will possibly be the best, but I see your point. They _will_ meet in the future, towards the end of this tale, so you'll see the actual reaction then. And your observations are right, and in personality, she seems to have equal amounts of Weiss and Velvet integrated into her.**

 **New Universe Returns: "Oh boy, this is gonna be good. I hope he'll meet a lot of interesting people and Pokemon along the way."**

 **A: Jaune will, and his experiences in Alola will also bring out my interpretation of his true character to its fullest as he laughs and cries with the Pokemon that'll become a second family to him, as well as the people who'll become his new friends. And thank you for the complement; I think you've been with this fic since its birth, and by extension, one of the people who continue to inspire me to keep this fic going and to work on future fics.**

 **Redash666: "I wonder what Jaune's starter would be."**

 **A: It will be a Ralts, and their meeting and initiation of their partnership will show up in 2-3 chapters.**

 **That's all for Reviews, so onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Turbulence**

* * *

Travelling between worlds was a strange phenomenon. At least, Jaune thought so as his eyes opened again. He was in some kind of void or space, with surroundings the same purplish hue as the wormhole that had brought him here. There was almost no noise whatsoever, which was unsettling, but the view of the area, with its random wormholes and purple-blue sea of what seemed to be clouds or pure space, seemed to take his breath away.

"Wow...", he said, shaking his head in wonder. _That_ wasn't something you see every day. Speaking of things you don't see every day, Arceus was right behind him, and looked down on him with a warm expression, though with its mouth it was pretty hard to tell and cane off as unsettling.

"Ultra Space is truly amazing, isn't it Mr. Arc.", asked the Pokémon god.

"Just call me Jaune; Mr. Arc is my dad. And yeah, Ultra Soace is pretty amazing. Just what _is_ it though?"

"Ultra Space is a sort of, well, _space_ that connects the different dimensions and worlds of what is widely known as the Reality Code. Thousands of worlds remain chained to Ultra Space, and even more remain waiting to be discovered. Ultra Space acts as a pseudo-highway between these worlds; traveling its length and taking the correct wormhole will essentially allow one to cross between two dimensions, as we are about to do now. One thing you should know is that you are the youngest person to ever breach into Ultra Space, even with my help, and the _only_ one from Remnant to ever achieve the feat."

"I'm... honored.", said Jaune appreciatively, still in awe of the vast expanse of Ultra Space that lay all around him. When he took a moment to actually study his own position with respect to the surroundings, he found that he was on a bridge of pale white light, like it was made of glowing glass, that seemed to be going towards an actual destination; probably the wormhole connecting to Arceus' world, if he were to guess. The rather large, equine god luckily for on the bridge. It would actually have been silly for it _not_ to fit; the Pokémon had created the bridge in the first place, after all.

"So what do I do now?", asked Jaune curiously, looking up at his companion. He shivered slightly as Arceus' eyes trained on him; even though he knew the Pokémon wouldn't harm him, those eyes were still seriously unsettling.

"We follow the bridge, and in a few minutes at the most we will reach the world of Pokémon. Make haste though; Ultra Space is by no means under _my_ control; many forces are able to manipulate its domain. I have simply stabilized it so that we can cross the dimensional barrier, but with the state of turbulence Ultra Space is at right now, we must make haste or you will risk being lost to the void."

Like any individual with even a _trace_ of the feeling known commonly as _self-preservation_ would not desire such a fate, and Jayne was no different, so he started to walk down the path, Arceus' hoofbeats audible behind him. For a few minutes, the only sound that occupied Ultra Space was the barely audible footsteps of the boy and the slight clipping generated by his Pokémon companion. Then, Jaune decided to ask some of the questions he had, seeing that the god seemed to be willing to answer him.

"You said Ultra Space was pretty turbulent right now; why is that?"

"This actually is linked to the problem that you are being sent to solve; the evil that threatens my world is not _from_ it."

"You mean, the bad guys are from another world?"

"Exactly. Somehow, they have gained the ability to travel Ultra Space with near impunity, and have been sending their forces to my world. This puts a lot of strain on Ultra Space; the constant ferrying is tearing at its very core. These instabilities will only further complicate the situation in Alola... and it is for this reason we must hurry now; there is not telling when the gates will collapse. Normally, the portals corresponding to different worlds would be stable and in one position, but the turbulence I spoke of is making it extremely difficult for the Ultra Wormholes to stay in one place; they keep shifting randomly."

"Arceus, you said that all combat in your world is Pokémon based, right? Then how are these guys even such a threat to you? I mean, if there is at least _one_ other Pokémon near your level of strength then the threat would be easily dealt with, wouldn't it?"

"The other side has Pokémon too, Jaune. Powerful Pokémon. You see, not all Pokémon preside _on_ the planet. Several Pokémon live off world in their own pocket dimensions, which are connected to Ultra Space as well, and their gates are usually found orbiting the one that leads to the Pokémon world due to them being offsets of it. The other side have somehow managed to capture those off world Pokémon; My sight is blocked by an unknown force, or I would give you a better answer."

"So both sides are evenly matched?", asked Jaune, slightly tilting his head as he digested the new tidbits of world-shaking information he was being told. Dr. Oobleck would have killed to even hear a sentence of their conversation right now.

"No, they are not. The Pokémon that reside in these sub-dimensions are extremely powerful, much more so than the average Pokémon on the home world. Another key factor is that the people of my world can't _deal_ with this kind of threat."

"Yeah, I remember you saying that earlier. Just why _is_ that? The Pokémon trainers sound like pretty capable people if you ask me."

"They aren't mentally prepared for this kind of occurrence; they are usually extremely laid back and generally cheerful people, not the kind you would expect to be able to march to war. And don't get me started on rallying them together; they can barely take down the criminal gangs of each region, and even to fight threats that threaten entire continents they can not work together. It's quite frustrating, honestly."

"But on the other hand", said Jaune, realising the situation. "People like me from Remnant who train to be Huntsmen are ready to fight battles at a moment's notice."

"Precisely. Did you know that I had to create Mute protagonists to go trough each region to clean up all the messes that the criminal teams make in each region? And the worst part is, they don't even want to take down the bad guys; they only fight them because they get in the way of their goal, which is to catch the strongest pokemon they can find and then prove themselves to be the strongest trainers of that region by becoming the champion. And finally, when they achieve that, they just up and vanish after a month at most! Tell me, what's a god to do?", ranted Arceus, before regaining his composure and releasing a ragged sigh.

Jaune nodded sympathetically, even though he didn't really understand half the stuff the pokemon god had said. He decided to ask a few more questions just to get his companion's mind off the troublesome 'protagonists' and to satisfy his own curiosity to some extent.

"What are these 'regions' you keep mentioning?", asked Jaune. "And why does each one have a criminal gang operating in it?!"

"The regions are much like he Kingdoms of Remnant; they are the centers of civilization of the pokemon world, hubs in better words. Each region has a criminal gang operating in it just to balance the world out; its a god thing, you wouldn't understand."

"Okay then...", said Jaune, puzzled. "Are these gangs dangerous?"

"Compared to organizations such as the White Fang back on Remnant, they are virtually harmless."

"Then why do you create people to fight them off?"

"The reason they are harmless isn't because of their maliciousness; they have plenty of that. It is because they lack the firepower to pose an actual threat, which is why each one usually conspires to steal a legendary pokemon in order to either take over the world, create another world, or reshape it in their own image."

"Legendary pokemon?", asked Jaune, tilting his head. Sure, the whole shape-the-world-in-criminals-image gig was kind of scary, but if these guys were harmless without these legendary pokemon, then he probably would find it in his best interests to find out what they were.

"Pokemon powerful enough to alter reality itself, much like me; lesser gods, if you will. Each one is capable of unimaginable levels of destruction in the wrong hands."

"How unimaginable are we talking about here?", asked Jaune nervously. No one liked to contemplate super weapons in the hands of an enemy. It was about as scary as the Grimm learning to use Dust and mecha-shift weapons.

"One of them, known as Dialga, has the ability to rip Remnant out of time itself using its signature move at full power.", said Arceus, the perfect epitome of calm.

"WHAT?!", cried Jaune, recoiling. "There's a pokemon strong enough to rip Remnant out of _time_?!"

Forget Grimm learning to use weapons, _this_ was terrifying. How could something rip a whole planet out of freaking _time_ using a single attack, even if it was at full power?!

"Don't fret, Jaune.", said Arceus evenly, continuing to clop along the bridge of light with his hooves. "He has two powerful brothers, Palkia and Giratina, to keep him in line. He won't be banishing planets from the time stream anytime soon."

Jaune heaved a sigh of relief. Crisis averted. He walked along the platform for a few feet more before another question struck him. And he wasn't surprised by the sheer volume of questions he had; this wasn't exactly a situation that one _wouldn't_ have questions about.

"So what were these attacks you were talking about?", asked Jaune, who had remembered the mention of said attacks a few times.

"Pokemon don't battle in the conventional sense, for Remnant anyway. Each pokemon has attacks, which you can take to be like mini-Semblances. These attacks are one of 16 different types that pokemon can be, with their own matchups to other types. Attacks may vary in power, accuracy, and whether they are physical or special (projectile). Each pokemon is capable of learning a set amount of attacks over the span of their lives, and keep their knowledge of how to use them until they die. However, they commit only four attacks to a special section of their memory dedicate to battling. These selected attacks are quite easy for them to use, and they can recall them instantly. Other attacks can be used, but it may take time for the pokemon to remember how to use them correctly and hence it isn't wise to apply them in battle."

"I get it.", said Jaune, nodding his head in understanding. "It's like fighting techniques that you commit to memory; the few that you use and train constantly are the easiest to recall in a fight while those that you don't use very often are harder."

"Exactly. In essence, that is what the basic mechanic of pokemon battling is; two pokemon square off, and use their attacks to make their opponent faint first.", said Arceus, one red-pupils eye swiveling slightly to look at him.

"Wait", said Jaune with a frown. "If a Pokémon battle is just two Pokémon dumping attacks on each other, then what's the need for tactics?"

"Why do you use tactical maneuvers in your battles, instead of just slapping your enemy with your sword? Same concept. There are so many factors that can come into play in the tactical sense during a Pokémon battle; the terrain, the type matchup, you name it."

"I guess that makes sense. That _does_ sound pretty interesting!", said Jaune, pondering over what he had just heard and finishing his statement with a smile wide enough to make Pyrrha faint of blood loss.

"And on the topic of swords, there's still one more thing that needs to be done.", said Arceus.

Jaune stopped walking when the equine creature did, and sweat dropped as Arceus turned to look at him, its eyes boring through his skull.

Before he could speak, the air around the three jewels on Arceus' ring began to shift, becoming a miniature halo around the god's back. The white glow began to grow brighter, and eventually, after a few more seconds, the jewels detached themselves, and floated towards the blonde, who watched them in child-like wonder.

The crystals came to a halt before him, taking up positions that left him encircled on all sides. They began to emit even brighter white light, and suddenly, Jaune's Aura began to react with the light, releasing a blinding flare of white light. When the glow faded, Jaune's attire had been changed.

His Pumpkin Pete hoodie was gone, replaced with a black t-shirt that had the Arc family crest (aka his emblem) printed on it in gold. His jeans and double belt had been replaced with a pair of black capris that had blue outlines and pockets that could only be described as excessively baggy, that had blue, folded sleeves towards the end. His sneakers had been replaced with white ones bearing gold stripes that didn't seem to have even a trace of a shoelace. He even had a blue cap with a design like a white pair of square brackets etched onto it. All in all, it looked like he had gone tropical. And the outfit clashed a bit with the teensy fact that he was carrying a fairly well-sized sword around. Sure, Crocea Mors wasn't that big when it came to the swords other Huntsmen (in training and otherwise) used around Remnant, but it was still large enough to make the attire look slightly out of place.

"Why did you give me a new outfit?", asked Jaune curiously. "Not that I mind these clothes; they're pretty comfy. And why did you remember to do this when you mentioned my sword?"

"Your old outfit would've been horribly uncomfortable where you were going, because Alola is a tropical region, and that, coupled with the fact that it is made of fibers that don't exist in the Pokémon world, made it a problem to leave unaltered. This should suit you nicely for your future needs. As for why I remembered to do this, just check Crocea once."

Confused, Jaune complied, drawing the ancestral longsword out of its sheath. To his surprise, Crocea hadn't escaped alteration either; it was easily four inches longer in the blade, a change that the sheath had fortunately been expanded to accomodate. The balde itself now had a glowing white outline at the edges, making it look like it had laser edges, which was pretty cool. When he swung it, just to rest its balance and feel, he found that it was strangely the same, but the blade left faint traces of white in the air, which trailed off of its edges. The hilt also had a strange jewel set in it, both sides visible due to its unique placement near the cross guard. It had a strange symbol on it, which looked somewhat like a distorted DNA helix. It's shield component was largely unchanged, its only alteration being size. He swung Crocea a few more times, admiring the white trailing from the blade, and resheathed it, this time placing it on his back as he no longer had the double belts to accommodate it at his waist. He checked to make sure that he could still reach both the sword and sheath with his hands in its new position, and relaxed, satisfied.

"Crocea Mors has now been upgraded to resist Pokémon attacks as well as be able to deal damage against Pokémon as well. It has two other surprises added to it as well, but I think you'll discover what they are soon enough. I apologize for the inconvenience about its placement on your person, however."

"It's no problem.", said Jaune simply, wondering what the new secret add-ons were, before he asked yet _another_ question, this one being the most important one of all.

"What's with the hat?", asked Jaune, lifting said hat off his head and looking at it.

"It's more of a tradition in the Pokémon world among my protagonists; they all wear hats, and the boys usually wear caps, though one had a hat that looked more like a beret.", replied Arceus gravely.

"Okay... does that make me one of your protagonists?", asked Jaune, scratching his cheek slightly.

"Yes and no. I may not have created you, per se, but I have brought you to the world of Pokémon, to fight a threat, just like all the others. However, compared to their stories, I think your tales in the world of Pokémon will be pretty unique."

"Why is that?"

"Their attitudes are not even close to your own. Like I told you before, you are a pretty unique person, one of the only unique people in the multiverse. Your interactions with Pokémon and the like will be substantially different from the way others do, and while some of that does stem from the fact that you weren't born and raised here like they were, it's also due to your personality that your journey will be phenomenally different from those of the others."

"Huh.", said Jaune intelligently. "I didn't think I was that weird."

"Not weird. Merely different. A suitable difference does exist between the two terms."

They lapsed into a friendly sort of silence as they continued to walk down the bridge of light, Jaime continuing to admire the purple and blue hues of Ultra Space. It was after about half a mile had been crossed when Jaune spoke again, this time to ask the time-honored travel question.

"Are we there yet?"

"We should be there very soon; in fact, we have already reached the sub dimensions that border the world of Pokémon, so the wormhole leading there should also be close. The journey is almost at an end, so stay resilient."

"Okay, it's just that there isn't a visible sign of-", Jaune began, only to flinch and end his statement when a massive chill pulsed through the air, catching him off guard. His Aura's ability to detect plot advancement was tingling, and he dropped a hand to the hilt of Crocea, almost by instinct.

"Arceus, what was-", he began, only to be cut off by the voice of his companion.

"Stay vigilant Jaune.", said the god, eyes narrowed. "Something isn't right. We aren't alone in here anymore."

Almost the moment he made that statement, another chill went through the air, and Jaune's Aura flared as it reacted to the chill, bathing them in a fairly intense white light that fortunately wasn't too imposing.

He drew Crocea Mors and extended its shield, when the uninvited prescience that had breached Ultra Space decided to make itself known, and an Ultra Wormhole appeared a few meters away from them.

*clack* *clack* *clack*

The somewhat annoying sound seemed to spread throughout the length and breadth of Ultra Space, and when the blonde knight saw the creature the noises were associated with, he held Crocea at the ready, switching it to its reverse grip hold with a simple flip.

It was a large, black, lion-like creature that could only have been a Pokémon. It had a blunt muzzle with a purple-grey nose and eyes of the same color, though if one looked closely, they would notice a faint trace of blue trying desperately to re-enter them, almost as if the purple was dominating the color and forcing it away. Four white spikes, reminiscent of Grimm bone plating, framed its head like a crown, two more pairs of spikes adorning its lower jaw, with each spike separating large tufts of the beast's mane. Solid ridges, sickly purple near its head and grey farther away, poked out of each tuft, except those on the Pokémon a cheeks and chin, with the topmost part wrapping around the tip of the tuft. Overall, except for the strange color scheme, the mane seemed to resemble a stylised sun. Around each leg was a dark purple band, with a grey spot on each foot. It had three white toes with long, bony claws not unlike those of a Beowolf. The tip of its tail had a large grey spot with a purple rim. The upper half of its face was a deep purple area semmingly resembling a starry landscape, but with scary black veins flowing through it that seemed to pulse every now and then.

The strange beast roared, making Jaune take a step back, but his courage soon broke through the creature's intimidation factor, and his eyes narrowed and hardened as he took his battle stance once again.

"What _is_ that?!", he shouted as the lion Pokémon roared again, making him wince as his Aura flared to prevent any damage from being done to the delicate internal structures of his ears.

"That creature... _was_ Solgaleo.", said Arceus, the faintest hint of trepidation in his voice speaking volumes.

"What do you mean, _was_?", asked the blonde knight, warily studying his new opponent.

"Something has happened to it; it radiates dark energy of the likes even _I_ haven't seen before. Solgaleo is a legendary Pokémon that is said to be the embodiment of the sun. It is one of the few Pokémon to actually originate _outside_ the world of Pokémon, being born in the hidden depths of Ultra Space."

"Aren't legendaries those Pokémon that can destroy the world on a bad day?", asked Jaune, sweatdropping.

"What's your point?", asked Arceus.

"*sigh* Never mind. Just,- how do we defeat it?"

" _We_ will not. Solgaleo is too dangerous of a Pokémon for you to face in battle at your current level, and that was _before_ the strange darkness took control of it, which must be _their_ doing.", said Arceus, turning its head to look at him.

" _They_ as in the bad guys I'm going to fight in the future? And why the heck is that thing _letting_ us have a conversation?!", cried Jaune.

"Yes, and it is waiting for me to strike first; I have shielded your prescence from it, so it cannot see you and hence report you to its masters.", replied Arceus.

"Oh. Thanks. So what do you want me to do?", asked Jaune, displaying some much-needed confidence.

"Due to our proximity to the Pokémon world, the sub-dimensions, not unlike the one from where Solgaleo originates, are present. You must choose one and travel through it; an Ultra Wormhole that can take you back here will open at the end of the dimension. There may be enemies, so I will deal with this matter and come to assist you. It will take some time to reach your position, however; I know nothing of the enemy's _new_ capabilities; it isn't the same Solgaleo I created. Just try to survive until then. You should be fine, because the Beasts can't do too much damage to you considering your copious Aura reserves... but stay vigilant. Ultra Space is _known_ for its unpredictability. _I_ will deal with Solgaleo, and I'll be done by the time you return.", said Arceus, his eyes trained on the enemy before them.

"Okay.", said Jaune, taking a deep breath. "Will do. So I just pick any one?"

"Yes."

Without wasting any further time, Jaime scanned around for an Ultra Wormhole. There were several that floated around the bridge of light that Arceus had constructed, but one, floating nearer than the others, caught his eye.

With a running start, Jaune expertly channeled his Aura into his legs, and the resulting leap carried him into the Wormhole. The last thing he heard before he travelled through it was Arceus, who said,"Now let me show you what happens when you mess with a _god_."

* * *

"Now let me show you what happens when you mess with a _god_.", said Arceus fiercely as its chosen champion disappeared into the Wormhole he had chosen.

It mentally berated itself for not expecting this to happen; god it may be, but as he told Jaune, not everything lay within his sight. Although it felt it shouldn't have been stupid enough to expect a smooth trip. It was obvious; once Solgaleo had sensed Arceus reaching the Pokemon world again, he had decided to act, trying to cut him off. Why, it could not say; it knew the Pokemon could be fickle at times, but attacking its creator? Something was up, and Arceus instinctively knew that it had something to do with the Corruption eating away at the Emissary of the Sun.

But, that didn't change the fact that Solgaleo was interfering in something very vital. The pokemon had to be stopped, and luckily, Arceus was the strongest pokemon in the world, and since technically he wasn't in the pokemon world, he could use his own powers to some extent.

Solgaleo roared a challenge at the god, but Arceus, being the creator of all pokemon, could sense the barely concealed feeling in that cry; pain. Arceus' rage grew as it realized Solgaleo was being forced to do this, and not in a simple persuasive way either; the poor pokemon was being tortured. Arceus resolved to put the pokemon out of its misery as soon as possible and end this battle quickly.

The alpha pokemon didn't mean to kill Solgaleo, of course, as it was still one of his children and not as bad as some of the other legendaries were; Arceus still shudders to remember what happened when Shaymin was let loose at that nuclear plant covered in Grimers. So many Seed Flares.

Instead, the pokemon god meant to find out what was Corrupting him, and try and find a way to stamp it out.

Arceus closed its eyes and called on one of its many Plates, shifting to the one corresponding to the Fire type. The ring fused to its abdomen shimmered and turned a fiery orange-red, and Arceus cocked its head back for a money, before he unleashed a torrent of flames at the waiting Solgaleo.

Solgaleo, unsurprisingly, did nothing to dodge it but braced himself against the Flamethrower, tanking the hit, though he didn't get off scot free; he suffered a few burns and Arceus could feel him wince. A super effective attack from the pokemon that created the world tended to do that.

"Surrender now, Solgaleo, and I won't have to hurt you further.", called Arceus, no trace of arrogance in its voice, for he spoke the truth. No matter how hard he tried, there was simply no way he could even come close to defeating Arceus.

But that doesn't mean he was going to give up. Solgaleo lowered his head and concentrated his psychic powers there, causing his head to glow blue, especially around the forehead region that was corrupted by the black veins. As he charged, the veins pulsed and the energy concentrating in front of his charging form turned purple as he finally reached Arceus.

The Pokemon god had called upon another of its plates, and this time it's ring became pitch black as it became one with the darkness. Solgaleo's attack connected, but it was all in vain, for his Zen Headbutt was useless on a Dark type. Arceus could still feel the force behind the blow, and was quite surprised; the attack was stronger than it should be.

'Another thing to attribute to the Corruption.', it thought.

Arceus quickly retaliated using Dark Pulse, which cause the darkness to concentrate around it, gathering until the pokemon expelled it outwards, blasting Solgaleo away from it and causing the sun god to flinch, rendering it immobile when it should have been able to attack.

Arceus once again called upon its plates, it's ring shifting to a dark orange as it took on the Fighting type, and a yellowish-orange ball began to form in front of it as it lowered its head, eyeing Solgaleo with a level gaze that was somehow terrifying.

Solgaleo had no time to react before the Focus Blast hit him, the pain searing its way to his very core, and he staggered as his legs could not hold his weight any longer. Then, clear as day, he felt the oppressive force that had been clouding his mind lessen, momentarily. He used that money to deliver a message. A single word.

"Void.", rasped Solgaleo, eyes turning blue.

Arceus began to reply when Solgaleo roared as its eyes regained the sickly purple tint it had formerly worn, and got up again, weakly, to attempt another attack. Arceus had to commend the pokemon, even if he wasn't willingly fighting the god, he didn't give up that easily.

One more Focus Blast later, Solgaleo lay in a dazed heap on the bridge of light Arceus had constructed to ferry it and its charge across Ultra Space, panting and heaving as he struggled to remain conscious and fight.

"Once again, Solgaleo, I warn you; even with your boost in power, you cannot hope to defeat me, even at your strongest or at my weakest.", repeated Arceus, though something within it felt that the beast he was fighting was no longer Solgaleo. The Corruption had eaten away at the legendary's mind. That had become obvious by the way he had only spoken, grasping that momentary opportunity when his eyes had turned blue again.

Solgaleo's eyes snapped open and it roared, shakily getting to its feet as the veins of Corruption in its forehead became even stronger, making the purple parts of its body glow brighter.

" **yOu HaVenT SeEN anYtHinG YeT, arcEuS.** ", spoke the fallen legend, his voice distorted and warped, sounding like steel scraping against pavement.

Arceus narrowed its eyes as the legendary slowly got back on its feet, with willpower that wasn't his own. It knew something was up; Solgaleo had been displaying astonishing resilience that Arceus had attributed to the corruption, but it had unfortunately sensed that the darkness encroaching upon the Pokemon's very soul was capable of a _lot_ more than the current display. And the pokemon god was correct, to a fairly large degree.

" **MaSTeR, GiVe mE MOrE!** ", roared what was once Solgaleo, his eyes glowing purple.

Arceus tensed as it felt the fabric of Ultra Space, which was already stretched quite thin, strain, which could only mean one thing; an Ultra Wormhole was opening.

And it did, but it was nothing like any Arceus had ever seen, an that was pretty significant considering it was a god. It was pitch black, like the night of a new moon (when Lunaala and Darkrai supposedly went out for bowling and mini golf, although that particular rumor was never confirmed. Something about the witnesses becoming trapped in endless nightmares.)

As Arceus watched, it's interest piqued, a tendril of black energy, sickly and foul even to behold, whirled out of the portal, and attached itself firmly to Solgaleo's head.

Even Arceus flinched as a massive surge in negative energy permeated the air, causing the true Solgaleo to roar in agony as the unholy darkness chipping away at its life force got even stronger, and a shudder passed down the spine of the Sunne Pokemon as the power made its move.

The blackness that coated the cracks in his panoramic forehead glowed, and dominated the rest of it, making the last vestiges of blue disappeared from his eyes, and their purple glow intensified. Solgaleo convulsed as his body began to warp, his claws extending to double their earlier length, along with his fangs. His beautiful mane caught on fire, the flames an unnatural violet hue, but the flames didn't burn. On the contrary, they burned with the chill of negativity. Its tail and body grew spikes along its whole length, purple crystals that had wispy vapours of the same sickly colour emanating from them.

The once majestic Pokemon now looked like a savage, zombified shell of its former self, and when it roared again, Arceus lowered its head, not in fear, but in sorrow. For it had felt the last vestiges of Solgaleo's mind and spirit succumb to the Corruption. The true Solgaleo was dead. Now only this _monster_ remained.

Corrupted Solgaleo reared on his hind legs, somewhat like a horse, and landed back with a resounding pulse of purple energy. He jumped high into the air, and Arceus braced for impact as it gleaned its opponent's intentions, switching to its Steel type, and throwing up

a barrier of light blue hexagons that guarded its front, as the ring on its back turned the color of chrome.

Solgaleo, in the air, roared, and his eyes glowed an even brighter purple, and a third one opened, right in the middle of his forehead. An image of a purple sun appeared behind him, flooding him with its ethereal energy, and he charged at Arceus, running across air with little bursts of purple fire appearing beneath its paws.

He slammed into the blue shield Arceus had constructed, which flared as it took the brunt of the fallen legendary's signature attack, but to his chagrin, not only did the barrier hold fast, but he flared blue as _his_ own Attack power lowered.

Arceus was surprised by the strength of the Sunsteel Strike that the mockery once known as Solgaleo had used on it. While its King's Shield had certainly done its job of keeping the attack at bay, the move had nearly twice the power of the original if Arceus' judgement was anything to go by. The realization was alarming. It was the _god_ of the Pokemon world, so obviously the fact that it was winning was no surprise. However, it could only display this much of its power because it was in Ultra Space, where the ancient laws that restrained it were slighlty loosened. But in the Pokemon world? Where it wouldn't be allowed to use 99.9 percent of its power? Where it would only be able to watch helplessly as the people and pokemon of the land alike suffered?

Arceus' gaze hardened. This travesty could not stand. The beast had to be put down immediately. Which meant drastic measures had to be taken.

Arceus switched back to its Fire typing, and bowed its head as it began to charge up a mere sliver of its true power as a god, and an orange sphere began to form in front of its head. Corrupted Solgaleo fearfully took a step back as the primitive consciousness that remained within the Pokemon recognized the raw power that saturated the air, making it heavy and seem to press down on everyone and everything present, with the exception of the one responsible for generating the effect.

Arceus released the sphere of blazing light to the heavens, and in the air, the orb splintered, raining meteors all throughout the visible area around it. But the Alpha Pokemon wasn't done yet; it willed the falling meteors, each blazing with pink fire whose glow could outdo that of a million suns, to congregate and crash on top of Solgaleo, releasing enough energy to power China for a decade, or more accurately, enough to level China instantaneously.

When the dust finally cleared, the result was obvious; the Corrupted legendary lay in a heap, clearly unconscious and heavily injured, if the multiple burns coating its hide were anything to go by.

Arceus hummed contentedly, happy that the threat had been dealt with. It decided to see how its champion was doing, and when it percieved which Wormhole that Jaune had entered, that happiness had evaporated.

' _Oh no..._ ', it thought, shaking its head. ' _So it is true what they say; speak of the Devil, and He shall appear. I can only hope that Jaune can survive the onslaught of this one, because it isn't going to take this transgression lightly..._ '

* * *

 **Omake - The Ursa Incident; Part 1**

* * *

There was darkness in the room, filling the air, the only noise being the faint exhale provided by the air conditioning...

And then suddenly, a bright light began to shine throughout, and the place was revealed for what it was...

On three sides of the room were seats, like those in a stadium, filled with people who were whispering in apprehension and excitement, saturating the air with tension not unlike the one generated by that one guy who's been waiting for an hour to get ice cream and is worried that the flavor he wants'll go out of stock.

The light appeared in the fourth side of the room, and a podium began to rise, and on it, holding a microphone and wearing a massive grin on his face, which, along with his spiky white hair, made him look insane.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!", he called, and the crowd roared in applause and cheers.

"ARE YOU READY?!"

"YES WE ARE!", cried the crowd as one, together generating a near deafening volume that only made the announcer grin wider.

"HERE WE ARE; THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!", he shouted, and the lights began to whirr around him, throwing disco spots all over the place. "ON ONE SIDE, WE HAVE NONE OTHER THAN... JAUNE ARC!"

The crowd went wild as a spotlight shone on the left portion of the arena, for that is what it was, revealing Jaune, looking extremely nervous in his Pumpkin Pete hoodie and jeans, on top of a floor of blue tiles.

"AND ON THE OTHER SIDE, WE HAVE... EDGAR THE URSA!", finished the announcer, as another spotlight shone on the right portion of the arena, revealing a fairly large Ursa Major with a saddle and a name tag reading 'EDGAR' in block letters. Edgar, standing on top of a floor of red tiles, roared into the air and beat his paws on his chest like a gorilla, as the crowd cheered for him as well, with surprisingly no one noticing the fact that it was a _Grimm_.

"READY!"

Jaune paled and nervously took his stance as Edgar glared daggers and took his own.

"SET!"

Jaune whimpered as Edgar roared to the crowd, earning their approval.

"DANCE!", called the announcer as two DDR machines, one blue and one red, appeared in front of Jaune and Edgar.

' _How did I get myself into this?_ ', thought Jaune desolately as the floor tiles began to flash.

* * *

 _Some time earlier..._

* * *

"Nora, answer one question?"

"Yes, O Fearless Leader?"

"HOW ON REMNANT DID YOU GET ME TO AGREE TO THIS?!", yelled Jaune as the Ursa Major he was currently sitting on bucked slightly.

The fearless leader and the Valkyrie under his command were currently on the same rooftops that Jaune and Pyrrha regularly used for their training spars, with the former on a saddle harnessed to the Ursa while the latter grinned like a madwoman (which she probably was, if Ren's horror stories were anything to go by) on the ground a few feet away from him.

"I threatened to burn your cute little bunny onesie if you didn't~", she replied in a sing-song voice, and Jaune sighed and mentally slapped himself for being so attached to the pajamas. Hey, his sister had _made_ it for him, so of course he would treasure it! He would be a _horrible_ brother if he didn't.

"Nora, if I don't survive this, I'll come back from the grave to haunt your pancakes!", he cried as the Grimm he sat on reared on its hind legs again, kind of like a horse. Or a mule.

"YOU WOULDN'T!", said Nora, instantly scandalized.

"I can and I will, Nora!", said Jaune, trying to placate his unusual steed. "How did you even _get_ an Ursa Major up here, and with a _saddle_?!"

"Oh, easy peasy; this is Edgar!", replied the bubbly hammer wielder.

Jaune's jaw dropped. "You mean _the_ Edgar? The one Professor Port always talks about?"

"Yeah! I just asked him if I could take it to ride, and he said okay because I was his favorite student!", replied Nora.

"Then why am _I_ on it if _you're_ the one who wanted to ride it?!", asked Jaune, outraged.

"Because Ren needs lots of views on DustTube, and It'll be _way_ more viral if you ride it than if I do!"

Jaune glared at the magenta-eyed ninja, who, not ashamed in the least, had his Scroll out to try and record the whole event.

"Sorry Jaune, but I _need_ this to become a DustTube sensation! It's for the greater good of Nora's pancake funds!", he said apologetically.

"Why me?", whimpered Jaune, as he accepted his fate.

He paled as Ren signaled Nora with his free hand, and the ginger-haired girl drew Magnhild and extended it to hammer form.

"Nora, why do you have your hammer out?", he asked nervously, voice quaking.

"Oh, don't be silly, Jauney! How else are you going to get enough of a boost to get riding?", she asked cheerfully, taking a position like a golfer just behind the Ursa's rear.

"Um, I don't know... MAYBE THE NATURAL WAY?!", he yelled as Edgar sensed his discomfort and bucked again.

"Eh, natural, smatural; who needs it? Ready, Renny?"

"Um, guys, can we talk about this?", asked Jaune, sweating profusely.

"Hit it Nora.", said Ren mercilessly."

"NORA SMASH!", she yelled, and putted boy and Ursa like they were a golf ball.

The people of Beacon, upon that fateful morning, heard a scream so high pitched that their Scrolls, as well as the windows and any other glass articles, instantly shattered, while every Faunus in the building simultaneously fainted.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **And with a flourish, I finish this chapter. Like I said in the beginning, I profusely apologize for the delay, but with the way my personal life is turning out, this is going to be fairly common. I'll try to make it up to you guys in some way or the others, but please understand my situation. Anyways... I'd also like to apologize for the fact that Jaune _still_ has not reached Alola, but this, and the next chapter and finale of the mini Transition Arc, are necessary to the plot. Why that is, you will understand in the next chapter and I will point it out if it isn't clear enough.**

 **The first Corrupted Pokemon has appeared; the Emissary of the Sun. Corrupted Pokemon are integral to the plot, as you will read later on, and one thing I want to clarify is that they are NOT Shadow Pokemon, in case you were wondering. All we know for now is that the Corruption eats away at its host Pokemon's spirit and mind like a pack of rats, while enhancing the host's powers to almost double its natural level... but could it be something more?**

 **Jaune has been sent to a sub dimension of Ultra Space, and must now face a dangerous opponent, against whom he can only hope to hold out against until Arceus shows up. But can the blond knight survive? Or will nothing be left of him but a shattered blade? Find out next time!**

 **Once again, a very big thanks to you all. Your support is truly heartwarming, and continuously inspires me to keep writing. And on that note, a very happy Children's Day to all of you... POWER TO THE LITTLE PEOPLE!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Temporal Trouble

**Hey guys, SpatialPhoenix here, back with a long overdue chapter of Arcs of the Moon. Once again, I firmly apologies for the workload my personal life is dumping in my face. It can't be controlled, so I'm doing my level best to work around it, as well as on my other fic. I'd like to once again thank you guys for all the support, and hope you are satisfied with this chapter, in which Jaune _finally_ reaches Alola, marking the midpoint of the beginning arc. Before we get on with the story, it's time for your reviews!**

 **Gamelover41952: "Aw** **esome job on this chapter as always and I love the spin you put on Arceus, especially him complaining about his chosen ones and something that can corrupt legendaries. I'm looking forward to seeing where this goes even more and great omake that was hilarious."**

 **A: Thank you for the glowing Review, as I aim to please whenever I write, and with reference to my portrayal of Arceus, that's the kind of spin I try to put on most of the characters that have little to no canon characteristics, so stay tuned for more quirky people. The Corruption is a major part of the story, especially its origins and its connection to Remnant as well as Alola. Thanks for your comment about the Omake; that was a gamble I honestly wasn't sure would pay off.**

 **Batman1998: "** **So is Jaune going to Pokémon moon or ultra moon. If moon will you use some stuff from ultra moon? I hope Jaune catches them all. His friends reaction to lillie will be hilarious but I wonder how Weiss, ruby and Pyrrha take it. Will he go to other regions or is he only in alola and will he get more than 6 Pokémon. I hope he gets a greninja like ren silent but deadly. Is Jaunes sword now a mega stone or is it a zpower bracelet? Good chapter."**

 **A: Once again, thanks for the Review and while I cannot answer many of your questions as they would be spoilers, I will say that if you read the previous Chapter carefully, you can answer the last question on your own. This story diverges from both Moon and Ultra Moon, but draws elements from both of them.**

 **Jyoster: "Well, this is interesting. Hope to see what becomes of this tale. I have a question;** **I imagine you're going to give more development for the gang in Alola. So, are these encounters and interaction going to be something unique, in comparison with the games and anime?**

 **A: Most definitely. The basic templates for the characters come from the games with respect to Pokémon and the anime with respect to RWBY. However, they will be expanded upon in their own unique ways, as I hope to continue to portray. Honestly, the only thing I'm going to copy are the descriptions.**

 **TheFirstFoxx: "So** **is Lillie the pairing? I feel bad for the Remnant girls who love Jaune and the new looks he is getting."**

 **A: Yes, Lillie is the pairing, and my romantic sadism is what makes so many characters love Jaune in this fic. I know that's equal parts creepy and wierd, but hey, it's my world and they're all living in it.**

 **Thats all for Reviews, folks, but before we get on with the story I have to make a few announcements.**

 ***PLEASE READ***

 **I have another story up called 'A Fairytale of His Own', which I feel isn't getting the love it deserves. Can you guys check it out and tell me what's wrong with it? I feel like its a great story, but it's popularity says otherwise, especially compared to this story.**

 ***PLEASE READ... AGAIN***

 **I have a metric crap ton of new story ideas, and I thought I would make a RWBY Reaction fic in order to present them in a more pleasant and entertaining way than just posting it on my bio.**

 **Do you guys agree with my idea?**

 **Well that's all for now, so without further ado, I present the next chapter of Arcs of the Moon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Temporal Trouble**

* * *

Blake Belladonna was someone who prided herself on her ability to sense danger. It was fine-tuned, by years of living on the edge as a member of the White Fang, and quite a high ranking one at that. In fact, she wouldn't have been able to use her Semblance with such efficiency if she couldn't predict when danger was about to make itself known, even if it is to a small degree. Of course, it wasn't infallible, and didn't stop her from charging headfirst into the fray when she was emotionally charged, such as when she had stupidly assualted Roman Torchwick at the docks. Yeah, _not_ one of her best moves.

So when she woke up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason with a strange feeling in her gut, she knew that something bad either had already happened or was going to happen. And what didn't bode well at all was that the inkling seemed to point her in the direction of her dorm door.

Adjusting her yukata, she yawned and got up noiselessly, her movements flawless with the grace that cane only from years of dedicated practice. She snuck away from the sleeping forms of her teammates, and reached the door... when an explosive wail penetrated the air around her, causing her to hiss and grab her secondary pair of ears, which she had been registering under her bow.

After the momentary pain had faded, Blake's heart had begun to beat faster because she recognised the voice that had screamed. It wasn't Pyrrha, but it _was_ from Team JNPR's dorm room. If it had been one of Pyrrhus unholy screams, she would have dove right on back to bed and covered herself with the blanket. Of course, Nora was prone to be loud from time to time, but nothing of this magnitude. And nothing so... wordless either. It was just a scream of pure, unadulterated sorrow. Which meant her earlier thesis had been right; something bad had happened.

"Blake...?", yawned Ruby behind her as the rest of the team stirred from their slumber. "What's going on?"

"Yeah...", said Yang, rubbing her eyes as she got up into a sitting position. "It's like 3 in the morning."

"It's like that because it _is_ three in the morning, Yang!", called Weiss, annoyed at the interruption to her much needed rest. Such a beautiful face wasn't going to maintain itself after all.

"I don't know guys; Nora just yelled, and she sounded really sad. Not sad as in pancakes are over at the cafeteria sad but sad as in Ren fell out the window sad.", she explained, her ears twitching in response to the overly complicated answer.

"Okay...", said Yang, shifting.

"It's probably nothing, Blake.", said Weiss yawning. "We should get back to best. Classes aren't going to begin any later, you know!"

"Then we'll check it out.", said Ruby, who had popped out of bed, removing her Beowulf-eyes sleeping mask, already spry and energetic a mere instant after waking up. "We'll wake you up if it's anything important. You guys go on back to bed!"

"Thanks Rubes.", yawned Yang, falling back, and instantly began to snore once her head hit the pillow. Weiss nodded her gratitude and lay down again as well.

Blake nodded to Ruby and they exited the dorm room, and found themselves before the one belonging to their unofficial sibling team. Audible sobbing could be heard from within, belonging to Nora, while a few muffled voices tried to console her.

"Guys?", called Ruby, her expression nervous, knocking on the door. "Is everything okay in there?"

The two girls heard the unmistakable thud if bodies hitting the floor, and the door was thrown open by a hysterically sobbing Nora Valkyrie, who brought them into a fierce hug, crying into their shoulders.

They awkwardly tried patting her to alleviate her distress, but stopped when they caught sight of the room's other inhabitants. Or more accurately, their expresssions.

Ren's face was a hardened mask of sorrow that held visible hints of anger, while Pyrrha also seemed on the verge of tears, Milo and Akouo in her hands, although she was still in her sleepwear. The fourth inhabitant of the room, one blond dork knight who had recently acquired a massive upgrade, was nowhere to be seen. Only his clothes remained neatly folded on his bedcovers, along with his blue onesie, which honestly, she found adorable.

"What happened?!", asked Ruby, her own voice distressed at the state her friends were in.

"And where's Jaune?", asked Blake, sniffing around to see if she could catch his scent. It was odd, however, that she found nothing. It was like every trace of him had been removed. Even his own clothes no longer bore even a hint of his scent, which was honestly even stranger. We're they brand new?

At Blake's question, Nora began to sob even harder, opting to begin suffocating the two girls, while Pyrrha began to cry softly into her hands. Ren clenched his own fists, then pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Blake, after getting Nora to release them from her crushing embrace. He would have used his Semblance, but even _he_ was unbalanced by what had occurred. And using his Semblance too much could have side effects. It was why he rarely used it, instead of using it actively to make himself invisible to the Grimm in combat. Instead he pulled her back, the hammer wielder not offering much resistance.

It took her one second to read it and one more second to realise what it meant.

"No...", she gasped.

On the card, in simple styled cursive that clearly wasn't Jaunes handwriting, was a simple message.

 _'He will be returned in due time. Stay vigilant.'_

"Blake? Blake, what is it?", asked Ruby urgently as the ninja cat Faunus dropped the card, staggering back, shell-shocked. This couldn't be...

When Blake didn't answer, Ruby picked up the card with a speed she owed to her own Semblance, and read over it.

When she finished, and registered what exactly it meant, she cried out in anguish.

"JAUNE!"

"Ren, tell us everything.", asked Blake urgently, gesturing to the green-clad boy while a tearful Ruby tried to comfort Nora and Pyrrha, holding back her own raging emotions. Now, in situations like this, Blake knew from experience that she had to keep a clear head lest she make the situation worse.

"Ruby, what's wrong?!", demanded Yang, punching the door in, with a groggy Weiss in tow. He hair was ablaze and her eyes were red, but her rage quickly dissapated once she beheld the scene in the room.

Ruby and a red-eyed Pyrrha were trying to console Nora, who was sobbing uncontrollably in a formal position, while Blake had just said something to Ren.

"Guys?", asked Yang, concerned at their respective states.

Ruby said nothing but gave her the card.

It took the remaining members of Team RWBY approximately three seconds to read the note, understand what it meant, and identify the missing person in the room.

Weiss put a hand over her mouth with a characteristic gasp, while Yang had reverted to her enraged state, cracking her knuckles.

"If anyone thinks that messing with us like this is funny...", she growled, leaving the threat unsaid.

"Yang, I-I don't think this is fake.", said Pyrrha shakily, showing her Scroll, which displayed Jaune's Aura meter, which read one word that made her blaze even brighter; _Depleted_.

"Pyrrha's correct.", said Ren, still visibly upset.

"We checked the records, and it shows that Jaune's Aura was taken out instantly, meaning-"

"Something hit him, strong enough to take out Jaune's Aura in a _single_ strike.", interrupted Weiss, her horror mounting.

"Ren.", growled Yang, who had upped the room temperature considerably. " _What_. _Happened_."

Blake, who was livid but also one of the few to maintain a level head in light of these recent revelations, gestured for the sloth ninja to speak.

"Jaune went out to the rooftops like he normally did, but he never came back.", began Ren, only for Weiss to cut him off.

"That we know; I spoke to him. But there was no one else on the rooftops when I was leaving."

"Well, Jaune occasionally _does_ in fact spend a few hours there introspecting, so we didn't find anything wrong with it and went to bed. But a few hours later, we won up to the Emergency Alert on our Scrolls going off, signifying that Jaunes Aura was down. But when we roused ourselves, we noticed that the clothes Jaune had been wearing were neatly folded on his bed along with his nightclothes, along with his Scroll. We were wondering what had happened, trying to make sense of the clues before us, when there was a flash of light and that note simply _appeared_ out of thin air. We scoured the whole school on our own, hoping it was some kind of trick or maybe CRDL's revenge or something else of the like, but we couldn't find him anywhere. It was almost as if he simply _disappeared_ off the face or Remnant. And Nora's been at it since. But she can't help it. None of us can. We had a responsibility to look after him the same way he looked after us, but-"

"WE FAILED JAUNEY!", cried Nora, her sobbing renewed while Pyrrha and Ruby were drowning in a sea of her tears.

Blake's blood ran cold. Something powerful enough to take out _Jaune's_ Aura in a single hit? And him simply disappearing without a trace. The part where his current outfit had been folded on his bed only served to heighten the fear. Just what had happened to him?

As the others continued to try and placate Nora, Yang's flames having thankfully disappeared a few seconds into Ren's explanation as she consoled her sister, who wasn't faring too well at the mysterious disappearance of her first friend, Blake had become lost in her thoughts of the blonde boy who had, of late, managed to capture her heart.

It was quite a recent memory, the night after the Breach, before the holidays were about to begin, when she had first truly connected with the Arc scion, and that one moment was enough to throw her head over heels the same way Pyrrha and her own leader were, though she was far more controlled about it.

That night was when she had one of her biggest revelations...

* * *

 _The Breach was over. The horrific event had ended the day before, and thankfully, casualties were kept at a bare minimum. It could have been worse. So much worse. If Adam had attacked Vale alongside the rest of the Fang..._

 _Blake shuddered as memories of the red-haired swordsman who had once meant the world to her returned in full force, haunting her. She could almost hear him telling her of how foolish her dream was, that humans and Faunus could **never** co-exist peacefully. Once upon a time, she may have believed him, to a small degree at least. But now? Being accepted for who she was by the **Schnee Heiress** , one of the proclaimed enemies of all Faunus-kind? there was no chance that she would ever fall back under that delusion, not like the people she had once called her brothers and sisters._

 _The White Fang, she thought bitterly, and long since become a fragment of what it was meant to be, when her father had created it and even when he had surrendered leadership to Sienna Khan, for a few years. Once upon a time it had been a force for equality, a voice that could prove that humans and Faunus could build a better world together. But now? They were nothing more than degenerates and terrorists, though misguided they may be, concurring with Weiss' initial opinion of them. And these people were widely known as the voice speaking for all Faunus._

 _She **still** couldn't believe that the Fang would stoop so low as to ally themselves with **Roman Torchwick** of all the humans out there, and attack Vale, releasing countless Grimm into the city. Although they hadn't **really** participated in the attack, due to Team RWBY and Doctor Oobleck routing their forces on the train beneath Mountain Glenn, they might as well have, for they were the ones responsible. Humans and Faunus both had died that that day, civilians as well as fighters, due to their actions. This was the final nail on the coffin, if it hadn't been blatantly obvious before; the White Fang no longer truly cared about promoting a world of equality._

 _She bowed her head, tears that she had been holding back desperately, leaking from her forced expression, as she felt guilty for-_

 _"It wasn't your fault, Blake.", said a voice from behind her._

 _The cat Faunus whirled around to see the last person she would have ever expected. Jaune Arc. Someone whom she truly didn't know all too well, or really care about, to be honest. She just knew him as the kind and dorky leader of Team JNPR and one of the few humans who decided, whether knowingly or not, to take the image of what the White Fang depicted all humans as and bury it in a grave. For his kindness and fairness towards Faunus, she was truly grateful, but she ceased all thoughts of him there. Little did she know just how much of a turn that stance would take in the aftermath of their conversation._

 _"Jaune?", she asked, equal parts curious and panicked. What was he doing here? Granted that she didn't come here all to often, she probably didn't know that-_

 _"Sorry. I come here every night, either to train with Pyrrha or just admire the view. Today, I saw you here, and I kind of understood what's got you down. Like I said, the Breach wasn't your fault. What the White Fang has become isn't either."_

 _"How do you-", she began, afraid that someone had figured out her secret. She knew that the rest of Team RWBY would never tell anyone of her past without her permission or knowledge, so how had he, a boy who was definitely not the brightest of their little circle, figure out who she was?_

 _"Blake, relax. I've known who you were since we met during Initiation.", said Jaune, spreading his hands, a friendly grin on his face. "I know that it isn't my secret to tell, so I waited for you to trust Ruby and the others, and you eventually did. Although the docks probably didn't have to be wrecked in order for that to happen.", he finished, his friendly grin turning into a teasing one, although she could still see that his face was troubled. But not with the matter at hand, it seemed._

 _"How?", she asked, having the decency to blush about his final statement. Like she said, not one of her greatest moments._

 _"Well, I grew up around Faunus all my life, Blake, so finding out that you were one wasn't very difficult. The fact that your bow twitches doesn't really help. I'm honestly surprised that the girls didn't figure it out sooner. About your, um, **past** , as we should call it, I knew the moment you told me your last name. My family were big fans of the original White Fang, back when it was still a civil rights group for the Faunus. As a family coming from a town where discrimination like that is almost completely absent, we were happy supporters, my father being good friends with the original High Leader, Ghira **Belladonna**. I didn't know if you were a part of the new White Fang, but when you ran that day it became obvious."_

 _"What about now?", asked Blake quietly, somewhat stunned that he actually found out her secret by good old deductive reasoning. From what Weiss used to rant about him back during the early days of Beacon, one would think that it was a mental impossibility for him. Looks like there was more to the blond noodle than met the eye. He could even be a transforming alien robot with uncanny violent tendencies._

 _"Huh?", he asked, tilting his head to the side._

 _"The White Fang now? The Faunus now? Do you now see them as nothing more than criminal scum? Like animals?", she asked a touch bitterly, remembering her conversation with Weiss that had eventually led to her running from Beacon._

 _"No.", he said firmly, startling her and drawing her attention as he sat down beside her on the roof, his hair swaying gently in the breeze. "I don't see the Faunus any differently than I did before. When it comes to the White Fang, I don't like what they've sunk to, but I don't blame it on them. They're misguided."_

 _"I wish I could believe that Jaune, I really do.", said Blake, her head down as her bow flattened due to the movement of her ears, resting on her black hair as a few stray tears slid down her cheeks. "But with every crime the Fang commits, I find that harder and harder to believe. I don't know if Faunus are just like that, and it's only me that's any different."_

 _She flinched as Jaune wiped her tears, comforting her with a hug that warmed her to the roots of her hair, causing her ears to perk up and her face to turn the color of ripe tomatoes. He let go after a few seconds, and when she had recovered he spoke, his expression serious._

 _"I wasn't lying Blake; most of the Faunus in the White Fang are mis **guided** , emphasis on the word. It's the current leaders of the White Fang that are a problem. Sienna Khan, among others, ruined the White Fang by portraying this image that Faunus can only achieve their status as equals by dishing it out, even if it was for the right reason. The youth, you know, **our** generation are really influenced by this violence-solves-all-our-problems direction, because violence is the easy way, and no one has the patience to wait for the right way to get results. It's just the way the world is. But you can't blame all Faunus for that; look at all the Faunus in Beacon. Some of the upperclassmen, Neon, Sun, Velvet, and You! You guys aren't animals, and some of you might have been criminals once, but you're all working towards a better future for everyone. Humans **and** Faunus. Evil isn't decided by what you are, you know. In that case, because of Roman Torchwick and that ice cream lady Yang talked about, all humans would be thieves or killers."_

 _Blake was surprised beyond reason, sitting there stunned for a few moments before a slow smile spread across her face._

 _"Wise words, Jaune.", she said, pondering over the things Jaune had just given her to think about._

 _"I try.", he said sheepishly, scratching his head. "But seriously, what the White Fang is now is not the fault of a good 99% of the Faunus in it, and **definitely** not you. We don't really talk that much, but Ruby told me a lot of good things about you, and being a Faunus or an ex-Fang member isn't going to change that. Not just you, but also every other Faunus out there."_

 _He smiled at her again only to sweat nervously at the intensity in his companion's amber eyes as she gazed at him with what could only be an expression of slightly exasperated wonder, shaking slightly._

 _"Jaune, how are you so tolerant of the Faunus? Most humans ignore them, some discriminate against them, but you... actually fight for them, like you did for Velvet that day in the cafeteria, even though you weren't strong enough, even though you knew it would only bring you more pain from Cardin. I grew up my whole life believing that no human could ever be that way, but you... you shattered that. Even I, who left the White Fang to make a better name for Faunus everywhere, did nothing that day, at lunch. Even our friends just talked about how atrocious of an act it was, but none of them, not even the great Pyrrha Nikos, actually tried to do something about it. They just watched from the sidelines, along with me, feeling pity but doing nothing to help. But you did. You somehow consider yourself the **weakest** among us, yet you were the only one strong enough, out of almost every student at Beacon along with its faculty, to actually **do** something about it. I've... never even **dreamed** of someone like you actually existing in real life. Like a knight from the stories.", said Blake, her voice trembling with barely repressed emotion._

 _Now it was Jaune's turn to blush, his face burning at the compliment. But he quickly composed himself when he realized she was waiting for an answer._

 _"One thing my grandfather, on my mothers side, used to tell me is that people who discriminate are those with way too much time on their hands and too much hatred in their hearts. He said that it was up to us to get rid of that hatred, and remind everyone that to successfully live in Remnant, we needed to stand united, without thought to race or creed, or we would fall apart to the darkness that's hidden all around us. That's why I don't discriminate against the Faunus; I don't see them as a stress ball to strangle in the hopes of reducing my tension or personal problems, I see them as people just like me, because it won't help anyone being a jerk for no real reason. I don't **have** a real reason for trying to be a good person; it's just who I try to be."_

 _"And who you really are.", said Blake, causing both teens to blush. "Thanks Jaune. This means a lot to me."_

 _"I could tell it was eating you up.", he said sheepishly, shrugging. "I thought I'd do something about it for a while now, but I never really got the chance."_

 _She wasn't surprised. Even to her own teammates she was introverted and generally shut in, so there was no possible way she would interact with someone's else unless it was a_ _ **sensitive**_ _topic. Of course, she was like that on purpose, so that no one could somehow discover that she was a Faunus or a former member of the White Fang. Of course, Jaune had just proven that her methods had been virtually ineffective, since he figured out what even Weiss couldn't with a few clues and a well honed detective sense. Little did she know that his senses had been honed by years of avoiding his older sisters whenever they tried to cross dress him, which was about twice an hour when he was younger. From those horrifying experiences, he'd managed to become extremely aware of his surroundings, as even a single missed clue could lead to disaster... along with a frilly frock. Of course, much to the chagrin of Pyrrha, Ruby, and eventually Weiss and herself, it still didn't help him become any more aware in the romance department, as he still remained a clueless idiot. Of course, other than Yang, none of the girls in question had much skill in the art of flirting, so it could be assumed that his obliviousness towards their affections wasn't **totally** his fault._

 _"But why?", she asked, meeting his cobalt orbs. "We were never really friends. I mean seriously, this is the first actual conversation that we've ever had!"_

 _Blake expected a type of response from Jaune, but the one she got wasn't it, although she felt she shouldn't have expected anything else from someone like him._

 _"Hey, my mom always said that strangers were just friends we haven't met, and my dad always said that I should never ignore a lady in distress, even if the lady in question can kick your butt into the middle of next month, so both of those sayings kind of combined, and you know-", he said, scratching his cheek with a slight air of nervousness._

 _"That's it?", asked Blake incredulously, staring at him with complete shock, although she blushed at the last comment. Was he really that simple?_

 _"Should it not be?", he asked innocently, tilting his head._

 _Yes. He. Was._

* * *

Since that night they had talked, Blake had begun to see him in a much greater light. For someone who had grown up seeing the harsh realities of the world and how cruel it could be, especially considering what the man she once loved had become, he was an impossibility. Someone so darned simple that they would help out another person who was in need, expecting nothing in return. Even her own leader, who she'd once thought was the purest person she'd ever met, before she'd gotten to really know Jaune, didn't care for people on such a level unless they were family or someone she considered a friend. Jaune was the kind of person who would try to convince a criminal to become a good guy, even when said criminal was trying to actively silence him. In other words, he was everything that Adam portrayed couldn't be possible for a human.

And so it was only a few days when she discovered that she had developed a crush on him, something that had only happened once before. She couldn't help it, and as she noticed soon enough, neither could her _rivals_ , if the meaning of the term could be properly understood. The dork knight had come to mean a lot to her, the introverted bookworm who would be the last person to call for help, simply because he cared, without even knowing her, on a level she couldn't truly comprehend.

And now he was gone. Abducted by some unknown party without a trace. She knew how large Jaune's Aura was. For something like that to be taken out in a single hit, especially considering his recent hike in skill level, did not bode well at all. Not even Adam, save for when he used his Semblance at its full capacity, could deliver a blow like that. Another pressing question was why. Jaune Arc was no one worth any monetary value like Weiss or even Pyrrha, so the fact that _he_ was taken, and if the note meant anything, taken _specifically_ while ignoring the two celebrities threw out anyone she could think of from the suspects list. And as far as she knew, his only crime had ever been forging his transcripts, a matter which Professor Ozpin prevented from harming him legally as the wise old man had known since the start.

Lowering her head in sorrow as her friends continued to bicker and shout, trying to come up with a decisive course of action, she looked out through the window at the early morning sky and wondered;

 _'Oh Jaune, where are you?'_

* * *

"Where am I?", asked Jaune, scratching his cheek a tad nervously. He had jumped through the wormhole, as instructed by the equine god, and there was a flash of light, and the next thing he knew, he was standing on a strange platform in an open-roofed temple of some sort. Various diagrams and paintings dotted the walls, radiating an ancient musk that smelled vaguely of camphor and the burning resin of the red gum tree. The diagrams seemed to prominently picture some sort of blue and white thing, probably a Pokémon, which Jaune had to admit he wanted to see badly. To someone like him, growing up in a place where funky animals were negativity-sensing murder machines, a whole new plethora of strange creatures, _mostly_ friendly creatures, barring that Solgaleo thing back in Ultra Space, that _weren't_ on an endless mission to destroy civilization was something that changed his world view and everything he thought he knew. But then again, that had already happened the moment he laid eyes on Arceus.

Jaune honestly had to admit that he was still in awe; out of all the people out there in the multiverse, out of people like Pyrrha and Ruby, _he_ had been chosen to stop a threat in another world. However, the feeling was bittersweet; he had essentially left behind his family, friends, pretty much everyone and everything he had ever known, save Crocea Mors, his trusty sword and shield. And as of recently, his trusty Aura cannon and conditional claymore as well. He felt the most guilty that he hadn't even said goodbye to anyone; he could almost hear Nora's wails when they found him missing. He quickly shook off those negative thoughts. Deep in his heart, the young Arc knew that he was doing the right thing, and while he may no longer be in a world where being negative is laying one's own tombstone, he had a job to do. And he'd be damned if he didn't do it. After all, an Arc never goes back in his word. Especially not this Arc.

He collected his thoughts and determined that the next course of action was to find a way out; Arceus had told him that finding the exit wormhole would be his ticket back into Ultra Space, where he could finally reach Alola. He peered around, but apart from the inscriptions on the walls, there were no discerning features, save a staircase that seemed to go on into the sky, bounded by pillars engraved with some sort of symbol, upon closer inspection resembling a clock.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jaune began to walk forward after making sure Crocea Mors was within easy reach, admiring the skill that had gone into making the temple inscriptions. Of course, they were somewhat crude, but the quality of those crude images themselves was slightly stunning. It was as if the images were alive, with a high aesthetic quality.

The blue Pokemon was often seen with two others; a pink bipedal thing and some strange one that looked strangely like a Grimm. It was often doing battle with the pink one while the black one watched from a strange black portal that seemed to lurk in the shadows.

He finally found one that was labeled, identifying the blue one as Dialga, The Lord of Time, the pink one as Palkia, The Lord of Space, and the black one as Giratina, The Lord of The Reverse World, whatever the heck that was. Of course, since he had been introduced to the fact that there was a massive inter dimensional road connecting different worlds, he'd learned to expect anything, so he wasn't really surprise that there was such a thing as the Reverse World.

Although if the images of Giratina _eating_ people were accurate, something he wasn't really sure of, Jaune decided that he didn't mind postponing his trip.

As he moved forward, Jaune became aware of a strange pressure on his head, one that put him in edge, making him take comfort in the feel of his sword's hit, and he also suddenly felt a strange craving for chocolate milk of all things. He briefly wondered if the two new feelings were connected. He could've sworn there was an old movie where something like that had happened.

The wall paintings continued to portray scenes from what Jaune could only assume were different legends. After all, he assumed that since Remnant had its own share of fairytales, that a world as diverse as the Pokémon one would have plenty of its own. He remembered Arceus saying something about Legendary Pokémon that could destroy the world when they were pissed. The thought of creatures like that was unnerving, but Arceus had explained to him that most Legendaries had counterparts that kept them in line and vice versa, like a balance, so that this wouldn't happen, at least without its permission, as ominous as that sounded.

When he traced the stairs, Jaune couldn't help but sweat drop as they seemed to ascend into the sky without any visible end point. He sighed and began to climb, unaware of the fact that the two statues of Dialga that guarded the stairs briefly flashed red as their eyes glowed.

It was when he had walked halfway up the stairs did he remember that Arces had mentioned something about a Time Pokémon that could remove Remnant from the time stream. But he dismissed the suspicion he had when he realized how low the odds of running into a Pokémon like that was. His luck couldn't be that awful, could it?

With that being the last coherent thought in mind, Jaune ran up the remaining stairs, thankful that his physique had improved drastically due to the training he had done with Pyrrha as well as after the Breach.

The sky above the stairs was quite interesting; it was like an Aurora, constantly shifting colors and hues at will in a random pattern r couldn't get a bead on.

But he was interrupted from his awe as the stairs disappeared from behind behind him, being replaced by blue barriers that caged him into the new area of the temple he had reached. However, that wasn't the most worrying occurrence. The massive roar that split the air was infinitely more so.

Immediately, Jaune's eyes widened as he beheld a massive figure, and the pressure on his head intensified, along with the chocolate milk cravings.

It was undoubtedly Dialga, and needless to say, the temple inscriptions had _not_ prepared him for the real thing.

It was a dark blue Pokémon resembling a sauropod dinosaur, with some gray metallic portions, such as its chestplate, which had a diamond in the center. It also had various light blue stripes. It had a fin-like structure on its back and a crest on its head, further resembling a dinosaur. Dialga also had two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, and three spines on the back of its neck. It had three claws on each foot of the same metallic looks as its chestplate. Faint cracks existed across its body, a testament to some unknown event.

In conclusion; his luck was indeed _that_ bad.

Dialga roared again, causing Jaune to draw Crocea Mors, his shield expanding on his arm, although he seriously doubted his weapons would help much against a creature of that size and magnitude. It was like trying to fight a Deathstalker with a toothpick; in other words, only Nora could do it. That girl could do anything, as Ren told him and Pyrrha on multiple occasions, though the gleam of exasperated insanity in his eyes had scared them enough to send him for therapy. It was the least they could do for their friend and teammate, and they perfectly understood the mental reprecussions of growing up with Nora. The thought of it made him shudder. Of course, she wasn't a bad person in any way but her rather _eccentric_ behavior was nightmare fodder. The Ursa Incident, which he firmly refused to think about, was a prime example of this. He'd _joined_ Ren for a few therapy sessions after that event.

The message Dialga was sending him, though it didn't speak in a conventionally comprehensible was quite simple; 'What the flying F*** are you doing in my territory, you piece of s***!'

Jaune honestly didn't like his odds against a creature that controlled the very flow of time, but he knew that he had to at least hold off the enraged Legendary until Arceus arrived, whenever that happened.

He reacted when Dialga made the first move. The wing-like structures on its back seemed to shift, and suddenly Jaune found himself moving much slower than before, as he had been moving his shield into position to see what attack would come first. It almost didn't make any sense why he was moving so comically slow until Dialga moved with an insane amount of speed, head butting him and sending him flying into the blue barrier.

' _Of course..._ ', he thought with a groan, though his Aura had been enough to prevent any serious damage. ' _Time Pokémon._ '

But when his Aura flared to protect him, he noticed that the time field that Dialga had placed around him disappeared, leading him to theorise that his Aura was somehow _interfering_ with the Pokémon's powers.

Well, it did make sense; since he was possibly the first person with an active Aura to set eyes upon a Pokémon, any potential strengths and weaknesses he had would be determined now as the ones faced by all Huntsmen. That made him feel both honored and royally screwed.

When the spikes on Dialga's back began to shift again, Jaune immediately flared his Aura, the white glow successfully nullifying the time field the Temporal Pokémon was trying to place on the young knight.

He felt triumphant... until Dialga reared on its hind legs, its claws glowing silver with a tinge of red as they made a murderous descent towards him. Jaune channeled his Aura into his feet, kicking himself off the ground as Dialga's Metal Claw attack made contact with the ground beneath him, reducing it to a crater.

' _Yeah'_ , he thought, transforming his shield into its Aura cannon mode. _'Close range attacking is a no-go. I **don't** want to become a stain on the floor.'_

He jumped back from where he had landed, narrowly avoiding another Metal Claw. For all its strengths, Jaune noticed that the Legendary had one main weakness; it was slow, at least compared to him. Of course, if even one of its attacks landed a direct hit when his Aura was depleted, he would die instantly, but it's attacks, though ridiculously strong, were easily predictable and therefore easy to dodge. Heck, even _he_ was dodging around that thing like Blake would, and he was the tank.

Dialga roared in frustration as the annoying bug that had dared to interrupt its beauty sleep dodged all of its attacks with a graceful ease te Pokémon had only seen before in Darkrai, when the two had clashed.

Jaune was starting to feel a little confident, due to the fact that he was so far avoiding any damage that could potentially be taken from the massive sauropod. But he needed to also have a plan of attack, so he aimed his cannon and fired, the pulsing ball of white light strikin it square in the knee, causing it to stumble and roar in pain.

Jaune filched under Dialga's hateful glare, and was surprise when the Pokémon let out a low growl, it's body slightly glowing as it seemed to concentrate. Jaune cautiously looked at it, expecting it to move or at least fire somesort of projectile. He was about to fire his cannon when the fground beneath him suddenly _exploded_ in an eruption of pure energy.

Only hours of constant training allowed him to throw up a defensive Aura in time as the blast carried him over to the other side of the temple, flinching as his sensations devolved into a world of pain, which, rather unfortunately, Aura didn't protect one against.

Dialga mentally smirked as smoke filled the air, then started in surprise as the human child got to his feet, his weapons at the ready, though his legs trembled and he stumbled, sinking his sword into the ground while his shield was held out in front if him. Dialga felt a twinge of respect for its adversary; any human capable of taking a point blank Earth Power from him was definitely worthy of its respect. And as such, it was going to end the child with its most powerful move, an honor usually only reserved for his spars against his brothers.

Jaune watched in a daze as the spikes on Dialga's back began to grow at an alarming rate, humming with energy. He had been caught off guard with the attack the Legendary had sent at him from below, never expecting such a thing. However, it taught him that there was still a whole bunch of stuff that he didn't know about the adversary he wa up against. It wouldn't help to let his guard down and make expectations.

He gritted his teeth when he found himself unable to move out of the way of the Pokémon's next attack as a blue orb of pure temporal energy began to form in front of Dialga's mouth. So instead, he concentrated his Aura into his shield, believing in Crocea Mors as his ancestors had once done.

Dialga roared, and the blue orb quickly coalesced into a massive beam of blue that struck his shield head on.

Jaune yelled out as the beam struck, feeling like he was being torn apart from were direction as Roar of Time tried to rip him out of chronological reality. His Aura flared out until it was like a bonfire, and to the extensive astonishment of the ancient beast, Jaune managed to begin deflecting the attack back at its user.

Unfortunately, Jaune's luck give out as his Aura shattered mere _moments_ before the attack ended, causing a massive explosion that sent him flying, his body pulsing with blue energy.

When his vision finally cleared and his head stopped ringing, Jaune looked up to see Dialga standing a few meters away from him, it's gaze more curious than enraged. But he noticed something strange; the Pokémon seemed a little taller than it had been before, and it was pretty tall already.

Jaune weakly grasped his sword, which also seemed a little larger though its weight appeared to remain the same, as the Legendary seemed to shrug and begin charging another attack.

As his end was about to come, Jaune's eyes widened as a figure coated in an orange Aura simply _appeared_ into reality, smashing into the Temporal Pokémon and sending _it_ flying the same way Jaune had been moments earlier.

It took a few seconds for Jaune to recognize his savior as Arceus, and the Pokémon god did _not_ look like a happy camper.

He had to shield his eyes as it shot a beam of light into the air, which quickly solidified into a hail of orange meteors that homed in on Dialga's form, quickly breaking down its defenses and critically injuring it to the point where the poor Legendary was reduced to a crumpled heap on the floor of the temple.

Kind of an anti-climactic ending if you asked him, but one that he wasn't really going o complain about as it saved him from a fate he didn't even know if he could scientifically understand, although the common term would be quite simply; _dead_.

Arceus turned away from the smoldering mess that was once Dialga, and turned to its champion, who was wincing as he steadied himself, leaning against the wall. It sighed and healed the boy with an thought, which caused him to breathe through his nose as his Aura flared back to life, restoring it to its full capacity.

"Thanks.", he croaked, his throat dry although he felt much better.

"Not at all. I apologize for not coming sooner; Solgaleo proved to be a bit _more_ than I had expected.", said the Alpha Pokémon serenely.

"Will Dialga be okay?", asked Jaune, wincing at the crumpled Legendary. "Sure, it beat the crap out of me, but I _was_ sort of tresspassing on its territory."

"Dialga will be alright after a bit of rest.", sighed Arceus, shaking its head at the Pokémon. "It's always had _issues_ , for lack of a beret term, and no amount of anger management counseling could cause a change in the Time Lord. However, you should be concerned about yourself; Dialga didn't exactly go down without leaving a mark on you."

"It's fine.", said Jaune, dusting off his new clothes, which somehow underwent zero wear and tear, although he wasn't complaining. "My Aura will patch up any remaining damage."

"Not entirely.", said Arceus gingerly, conjuring a mirror in front of Jaune, who promptly shrieked at his reflection.

"I-I'm _young_ again!", cried Jaune, clutching his face. Alas, it was true. Jaune visibly noticed that he was much younger than he had been only minutes ago, maybe around 13 or 14 years compared to his previous age of 17.

"A side effect from Dialga's Roar of Time, no doubt.", said Arceus, inclining its head to study the boy.

"Right, my Aura gave out before that blue beam attack ended!", said Jaune, running his hand true his silky, golden blonde hair. It hadn't been in such good condition since his sisters used to cross dress him, another event he wished he could forget.

"Correct. It seems you are now biologically thirteen years of age, which is actually quite convenient, as my champions are normally around that age when they set out on their journeys. However, your Aura prevented your muscle structure from wing altered, so you should be just as strong as you were before. Crocea Mors has been resized for your use, and apart from possibly having to go through the biological event known as 'puberty' again, there should be no side effects to your exposure to such high levels of temporal power."

"That's... really convenient, except for the puberty thing. That is _not_ convenient. So can we move to the next area now?"

"Indeed, Jaune.", said Arceus, glowing as it tore open an Ultra Wormhole, sucking them both into it and depositing them back into the Ultra Space bridge it had created before.

Jaune gasped at the odd sensation as he landed on his feet, finally resheathing Crocea Mors, which, true to Arceus' words, had resized itself, becoming a bit shorter, so he could use it properly. Jaune still had a tough time believing that he was 13 again, but thankful that he hadn't lost all the training and effort he had put in to reach peak physical fitness. Because it _really_ sucked getting all the way from pre-serum Steve Rodgers to Dwayne Johnson, although his increase combat performance, and also his 6 pack abs made it totally worth it.

He winced again as he saw Solgaleo's broken form. Arceus was a _really_ brutal god, if Jaune could infer anything from the state of its former combatants.

Arceus hummed as an Ultra Wormhole appeared before them, signifying this was the right one that would get him to his destination.

"Are you ready, Jaune? Beyond that gateway lies a whole new world of adventure, waiting for an honest soul to reach out and experience it. Through here you will face both hardships and joy, experience love and hatred, make friends and enemies, and more. If you want to turn back, now is the time to make the call."

"Never.", said Jaune firmly. "I promised, and an Arc never goes back on his word. Never has, and hopefully never will."

"An honorable choice. I also will be unable to directly help you once you enter Alola as my power is put under severe restrictions once I return to my world, similar to how Oum can barely manifest a physical consciousness on Remnant, so as they say, you are 'on your own' from here on out."

Jaune nodded and reached out to touch te wormhole when there was a roar behind them, and a flash of sucky purple light that caused the Wormhole to distort as Jaune got sucked into it, altering the location it was taking him to.

Arceus quickly hit Solgaleo with a Flame Burst, shattering the Pokémon's Aura and severely injuring it, but was unfortunately not fast enough to prevent the Emissary of the Sun from meddling in its affairs.

Arceus sighed as it returned to Alola, knowing that although Jaune's destination had been slightly altered, it still wouldn't cause any major hindrance.

* * *

"President Lusamine!", gasped an Aether grunt as he stumbled into her office, bowing in careful deference. Wicke, who was by the blonde woman's side, raised an eyebrow while Lusamine studied his tuckered out form with interest.

"Is there a problem?", she asked, a faint trace of an amused smile gracing her lips.

"We've recorded a massive surge of Ultra Energy, one bigger than all the previous samples we've detected... _combined_.", he said hurriedly, causing the woman to get to her feet, pleasantly surprised.

"Where?", she asked curtly.

"The Melemele Sea, around where Route One connects to Iki Town. Branch Chief Faba is already studying it extensively, Madam.", he said.

Lusamine clicked her teeth in disappointment.

"Hala won't let us anywhere near his island.", she muttered to herself.

"Study as much about this surge as you can. Wicke, try and see if you can get a team out there to see if anything... of _interest_ has occurred. Hala will not be willing, but do _anything_ in your power to make it happen."

"Understood, President Lusamine.", both of ten said, moving out to perform their respective tasks, although one was more reluctant than the other.

Lusamine returned to her desk, and steepled her fingers.

' _My darling, are you coming back to me?'_

* * *

"Professor Burnet, there's been a massive surge in Ultra Energy over the Melemele Sea, bigger than any we've seen before. It may be possible that an Ultra Wormhole has appeared!", cried an aide to a white-haired woman, who began to frantically work on her machines to see if any light could be shed on the subject.

"I'll call Kukui and see if he can find anything out, Aiden.", said Burnet, reaching for her phone. "Get Laura and work on determining whether there's anything coming _out_ of the Wormhole."

"Understood, Professor!", called Aiden, rushing over to collect his partner.

' _Could this be the beginning of something huge?'_

* * *

Tapu Koko was quite content flying around Melemele Island, helping random Pokémon and throwing Chesto Berries at Youngster Joey, much to the lads constant confusion as frustration.

He was on another such round, collecting Berries, when it flinched as a wave of an all to familiar energy washed over it.

It's heterochromatic eyes narrowed as it gazed off into the Melemele Sea, dropping its Berries on an unsuspecting Pikipek, which promptly fainted, sporting a brand new concussion.

 _'That energy... could it be? Are the Beasts returning?'_

* * *

Tapu Lele was sniffing flowers in a pleasant glade, when it suddenly stiffened, glancing in the direction of Melemele Island.

' _Have they come back to play?_

* * *

Tapu Bulu was tearing down another mall complex with its Wood Hammer attack, when it suddenly stopped, much to the gratitude of its owner, who had slumped over sobbing when the Pokémon began destroy it, cursing herself for not obtaining all the building permits, and turned in the direction of, you guessed it, Melemele Island.

' _They have come. They must be stopped.'_

* * *

Tapu Fini was watching over its well, when it felt a pulse of power that caught it off guard, and it slowly turned in a direction we all know by now.

' _The Second Wave has come. What could this mean?'_

* * *

In the expanse of Ten Carat Hill, all was peaceful until from within the cave, a rumbling began to make itself known.

And a black, clawed arm breached the surface.

* * *

Dialga lay broken in a daze of pain, finally beginning to regain its senses after the beat down it had recieved. How was it supposed to know that the kid was favored by Arceus? Totally unfair.

Suddenly, it felt a Wormhole of Dark energy open before it, and stiffened in surprise as black tendrils began to seep out of it, heading directly towards it.

Dialga desperately tried to move out of the way, but found itself immobilized as the the tendrils came closer and latched onto it.

And a pained roar echoed through the dimension until it was abruptly cut off.

* * *

 **And so events have been set in motion. What could this mean for the world of Pokémon? Find out next time on Arcs of the Moon.**

 **Sorry guys, no Omake this time, but I guarantee one will come out with the next chapter, which hopefully won't take as long as this one did. Of course, as I'm currently alternating between my two running stories, it still may take a while, so I hope you all can forgive me. I will say however, that A Fairytale of His Own will receive its first DLC in the next chapter.**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to memorize the Alolan map. Hope you all have a nice day. Please Review and support this fic as well as my other ones, they're my heart and soul, and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Toodles!**


	7. Chapter 6 - New World, New Faces

**Hey Y'all SpatialPhoenix here, finally reborn from the ashes! Before anything through, I want to simply mention that Arcs of the Moon isn't dead and I have the first ten chapters, or the first story Arc (pun), already mapped out. It's just that life has not been fair with regards to my writing times, and I've been so focused on development for The Tale of Genji, my new Naruto fanfic, that I simply haven't been able to get to writing my first and most popular fic, although I think The Tale of Genji might take that second title soon enough.**

 **Speaking of which, I have a question to ask about that story that I will post as a notice before or after publishing Chapter 2, which has no further relation to the story at hand, so I'll drop it.**

 **Anyhow, yes, the story isn't dead as so many have come to believe (not their fault, I haven't updated in half a year) and I promise to put more effort into cranking out more chapters. With the formalities over, I think it's time to jump into the Reviews, because there are a LOT of them.**

 **Daonemax: "** **How do you feel about Jaune getting a Shuckle?** **It's kinda like him in that when it starts out the only thing it has going for it is a large defense. But is given the proper training and used the right way it can become one of the most powerful mons out there."**

 **A: I haven't really decided his team yet save his partner, Ralts, which will go the Gardevoir route, but while you are completely correct, Jaune's Pokémon reflect the personalities and traits of his friends (on RWBY and JNPR) rather than himself. I do agree with you though; Shuckle is pretty cool.**

 **Gamelover41592: "Excellent** **work on this chapter and nice moment between Blake and Janue and yeah it was a bad idea to leave Dialga alone."**

 **A: Thank you! And as for Jaune and Blake, that was just my slightly sadistic side taking over; making a moment like that between them when the main pairing is with Lillie. And before anyone asks, no harem for this, but The Tale of Genji will have one. It just doesn't fit for this story. Yeah, and in hindsight, it WAS a bad idea to leave Dialga alone. Oh well, it's not like we'll ever see it again, right? Right?**

 **Grey917: "** **Wow. You sir, have an extensive vocabulary. I haven't even seen some of these used in a sentence before. I am genuinely interested to see where this goes, but I have one suggestion for you. Avoid making Jaune a Gary Stu. Other than that, what you've got going is fantastic."**

 **A: Once again, thank you for the complement, and my vocabulary _is_ admittedly somewhat complex. When I write it's like I unconsciously try to make the language flowery; those words are just the ones that immediately come to mind. Also thank you for the warning, Jaune definitely will not be an ideal character. Both in the battlefield and off of it, he will have flaws to deal with. After all, he hasn't faced any real challenges yet.**

 **Jyoster: "** **Worth the Wait! I imagine it was Time consuming to write. And it look's like Dialga's Time is up... Couldn't help it. Bad puns aside, great chapter overall. Let's see where the story takes us through in this journey. As always, have a good day.**

 **PS: Are you going to have other characters in the story, like Looker for example?"**

 **A: Thank you very much, and Yang thanks you for the pun although everyone else is groaning. Yeah these are time-consuming to write, which is why it takes so long, especially when life is hectic. And I hope you enjoy the direction this story goes in. And as for your other question; well, the answer is in this chapter, in one of the Bold lines.**

 **Jairoesme: "Interesting** **story. I just realized that Jaune is going through exactly what his counter part had to let's hope he doesn't end the same way she did."**

 **A: Thanks, and I agree wholeheartedly.**

 **final-zangetsu: "** **Love the story, but I have a few questions like when Jaune goes back to remnant will he go back to seventeen or will he still be thirteen, how long will he be in the pokemon world, and will he find pokemon that remind him of his friends or different aspects of himself or just random pokemon that just like him or that he likes?"**

 **A: Thanks, and when Jaune goes back to Remnant his age will return to normal. Time will resume close to normal as of right now, though that may change later on. His Pokémon remind him of his friends, not himself. I felt like that would be too cliché so I didn't go with it.**

 **Guest: "** **What I don't get is his older sisters why did they get trained, sure you said they quit to be teachers but that doesn't change the fact they were huntresses, so it's either no one believed in Jaune enough to train him, or his parents cared less about his sisters."**

 **A: It's a bit of both, actually. Jaune is like Naruto whereas his sisters were like Sasuke, natural prodigies, while he had to work hard to get there. It doesn't help that Jaune is more disposed to sacrifice himself for the greater good, as opposed to the rest of his family, who turned somewhat bitter due to the sacrifices of the Arcs that came before them. With his sisters, his parents knew they would be sensible enough to back out after training and strong enough to be known as the best of the best and shine in tournaments like the Vytal Festival. It simply isn't the same in Jaune's case.**

 **Guest: "'** **The cat Faunus whirled around to see the last person she would have ever expected. Jaune Arc. Someone whom she truly didn't know all too well, or really care about, to be honest.'**

 **Well, that's a bit harsh don't you think, sure Jaune and Blake aren't that close but it does make Blake come off as completely heartless to say she doesn't really care about him, like he could get killed and she would act like it was no big deal. I'm sorry but this one sentence does make Blake come off as completely heartless, especially considering he himself probably see her as a friend and would probably put himself in danger for her."**

 **A: I know it's harsh, but it's the truth. Jaune is simply wired that way, to help out anyone, while Blake is the opposite, keeping herself hidden rather than involve herself in things that don't concern her. She also trusts very few people, and while she knows that Jaune and Team JNPR are trustworthy, she doesn't interact with them at all. In fact, she hasn't spoken a single line to him the entire series. And she DID pretty much ignore it when Velvet was getting bullied, so I don't think I made a mistake about her character portrayal although it is pretty harsh.**

 **Guest: "** **Hey, do you mind having Jaune give his Team, RWBY, and maybe CFVY one or two Pokémon please?**

 **Here's a list of potential Pokémon  
Ruby- Zorua, Scyther or budew  
Weiss- Alolan Sandshrew or Vuplix, Glaceon, maybe Froslass  
Blake- Shinx, Skitty, Purrloin, or Espurr  
Yang- Mareep with a mega stone or Jangmo-o perhaps a bear Pokémon  
Nora- Pichu, shiny Pachirisu, Munchlax  
Pyrrha- Riolu or Pawniard  
Ren- Pancham, Meditite, Mienfoo, or Snivy  
Coco- Eevee  
Velvet- Buneary  
That's it for Yatsu and Fax that's for you to decide. Have Munchlax hold it's Z-crystal Pulverizing Pancake, Ruby have trouble controlling Zorua and Velvet have trouble bonding with Buneary since it has the Timid nature that reminds me look up the natures to match their characteristics and finally give Pichu the lighting rod ability.  
Also awesome work man!"**

 **A: Thank you, and I'm not really sure. I mean, I have no problem with it but Jaune won't reach Remnant until the end of the story so I'm not so sure it'll really make much of a difference. I appreciate the thought though.**

 **Guest: "** **Awesome work man(or girl). But can Jaune have a hydreigon in his team please if you haven't decided the Pokémon yet. Also is Lillie coming with him when he returns to Remanet alongside with Gladion, Hau, and the Sun and Moon gang? Will he even meet Ash?! If yes I will love the reaction when they meet the Faunus believing that their half Pokémon."**

 **A: Thanks, and I don't really know how to answer your questions due to indecision so I'll tell you what WILL happen; no Ash, as I hate him and believe him a disgrace to the franchise, and yes, Lillie will return with him.**

 **Gloomy Fish: "I'm completely in love with this fic! I found it in December and I try to check it whenever I can to see if it's updated. If you are going to continue it I will avidly follow it's progress, but if you aren't that's alright! You've got your life so just have fun;). I really do love the plot so far from what you've shown us, poor Jaune can't catch a break. I'm curious to find out how everyone on Remnant is going to react to everything that's going on with Jaune."**

 **A: Thank you very much, and no, although I am a bit lax due to real life and my latest fanfic, I will try to keep updating this fic. Jaune really can't get a break, mainly because I don't like filler, which is why the chapter is so short, and he won't be getting one anytime soon. And everyone on Remnant will learn of Jaune's condition when he takes the first Trial at Verdant Cavern.**

 **Anyways, that's all of the Reviews, so let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - New World, New Faces**

* * *

It was just another day on the beach near Route 1, overlooking the Melemele Sea. The Pikipek were chirping, the Crabrawlers were beating the crap out of each other, the Corsola were trying not to become Mareanie chow, but most importantly, the great Kahuna of Melemele Island, Hala, master of fighting types (In this part of the Pokemon world anyway) was... doing yoga.

Why would the exalted and honoured Kahuna be doing yoga on a secluded beach, at 7:30 A.M. in the morning? The answer was in all honesty pretty simple.

"I really need to cut down on those triple sugar, deep fried malasadas.", wheezed the behemoth of a man, as he forced his way through another set of movements, or as it is known in yoga, an _asana_. He was sweating freely, and looked like he was on the verge of crying as his muscles, and most importantly his adipose reserves (read: fat tissue), screamed in protest, earning a wince from the Hariyama standing nearby as moral support as he beheld his partners plight. Well, in his defence, the humongous Pokemon _had_ told the man that eating 30 malasadas in a single meal would wreak havoc on his health and fitness, or at least the closest he could to that message through the bond they shared as Pokemon and trainer, as well as whatever hand signals he could make with the baseball mitts that Arceus granted its species for appendages. Not exactly the best for complicated finger movements. Then, Hala had waved off the Fighting-Type's concern with a booming chuckle, proceeding to dig in with even greater gusto. Now, he wasn't laughing. In fact, he was doing quite the opposite.

As Hala painstakingly made his way through his next _asana_ , Hariyama idly wondered whether he would have to carry the ageing man back to their home in Iki town, which, unfortunately, was a good distance away, but not something that would take them more than half an hour to walk. However, in his partner's current state? It could take them days for Hala to drag himself back to the town. If he wasn't the one who usually had to carry the Kahuna during those times, Hariyama might have laughed, cried, or lost his mind at the sheer absurdity of it all.

Which may have you asking; why _were_ the two so far away from civilisation?

It was simple, in all honesty. The Kahuna's clothing was not meant for such a strenuous activity or set of activities, which resulted in it rapidly tearing whenever he tried to do something requiring more dexterity than picking berries. In conclusion, he had to do yoga in his underwear, or as his grandson so accurately described it, his 'sumo diaper'. This description did nothing to reduce Hala's modesty, and it was only when he received a combined petition from the rest of the village _and_ their Pokemon that he reluctantly submitted to do his yoga elsewhere. Something about them needing their eyesight. He honestly couldn't understand it, but even if he _had_ , there was a large chance it wouldn't have made a difference. After all, Fighting Type trainers usually were not the best at covering up. At least Bruno had the abs to back it up, while Hala had the flab to bring it down to around the same level as Medusa. Life was so difficult to understand sometimes.

It was as he was reaching the climax of his workout did Hala receive the distraction he had been praying for since he had started.

His eyes widened in shock and he fell flat on his back as a wave of pure, unadulterated _energy_ seemed to crush him, and Hala noticed Hariyama slightly stagger as it too felt the foreign pressure that was exerting itself everywhere in an instant. Hala's mind was working overtime, trying to deduce whether this was the work of a wild Pokemon or one under the command of a trainer with less than honourable intentions. He quickly ran over the potential threats that the wave of power could be coming from, and deduced that only the presence of a Legendary Pokemon above even the power levels of the Tapus could radiate such an aura.

He looked around, his intelligent but admittedly squinty and invisible eyes scanning the surrounding landscape for the source of the offending phenomenon. Even as he looked, he noticed that the strange event had been noticed; the Corsola and the Mareanie that had been chasing it had seemingly come to a standstill, both looking at some point in the sky with faces depicting... fear? The two Crabrawler that had been fighting for dominance, as well as the cheering crowd around it, stopped their brawl in order to look at what seemed to be the same point, their expressions wary, and one recovered first and sucker punched the other while it was distracted, then turning its attention to the sky as well. Hala noted, with a surge of apprehension, that even the Pikipek had stopped chirping and were watching with wide eyes. All in all, things didn't look good.

And then the sky tore itself apart.

Hala, who had just gotten to his feet with the assistance of his partner, nearly staggered again as a second wave of power swept over him, and to his utter disbelief, a purple tear seemed to rend itself in the fabric of reality, and a swirling hole of blue and violet simply _appeared_ in the morning sky, its edges exuding veins of white energy that failed to make the Pokemon equivalent of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge look any friendlier.

"What in the name of Arceus?!", cried the Kahuna, as Hariyama stepped in front of him, ready to battle whatever Pokemon came out of the rift. And to their increasing surprise, it wasn't a Pokemon that came through. As the anomaly was almost directly above them, maybe a few meters into the shallow waters of the Melemele Sea from the edge of the beach, they saw what it deposited clearly.

Luckily for the passenger of the rift, Hala, although admittedly not fit, had incredible reaction time.

"Hariyama!", he called, his tone deadly serious.

The Arm Thrust Pokemon acknowledged his trainer before taking a massive leap, catching the falling boy, and landed in the shallows, making a huge wave hit the shore and a crater where he had landed. With another leap he had crossed the distance between him and his trainer, allowing the Kahuna to take a closer look at the person who had quite literally descended from the heavens.

"A child?!", muttered Hala in disbelief.

Whether he believed it or not, that was the truth. In the arms of his trusted partner was an unconscious blonde boy, no older than Hau, who had on an attire typical to Alolan children, although the double crescent insignia on his shirt was something he hadn't seen before. And to top it off, there was a sheathed sword attached to his belt. And if the surprise couldn't end there, Hala saw something that he hadn't been expecting to see. A Mega Stone built into the blade's hilt, as if the sword had been forged with it in place.

His scrutiny of the boy was cut short when he gasped, twitching in Hariyama's arms, a strange white glow flickering around him wildly in a corona of light. His eyes narrowed as every few seconds, the boy seemed to go unnaturally still, the white glow would appear again and he would stir, almost as if he was...

"Hariyama, we need to get him to Nurse Joy, NOW!", roared Hala, his shock replaced with urgency as he noticed the boy go through another one of those spells. The Kahuna didn't have the faintest clue to what was going on, but he knew one thing; the boy from beyond the void was dying. His skin was unnaturally pale, and only when that strange white miasma surrounded him did colour return to it. Whatever he had been through was obviously not good for his health.

His energy restored by the urgency of the situation, Hala grabbed the boy from his stunned partner, and took off in a sprint that would make a Tauros jealous, leaving clouds of dust behind him.

Within minutes he was barrelling through Route 1, not noticing trainers fainting left and right as he ran past them. All he knew was that he needed to get the boy to the Pokemon Center, ASAP. Whatever strange energy that was protecting him seemed to be holding, but Hala was not a man who had reached his station in life by depending on the unknown to solve problems, and he sure as heck wasn't about to with a life on the line. On the way there, he couldn't help but notice that his charge was unnaturally muscled, far beyond the level he had _ever_ been, which raised a whole bunch of new questions, beyond the obvious 'Why are you falling in restricted airspace'

As he reached Iki town, he completely ignored the ascending cacophony of shrieks and thuds that met him as he sped through the village, scattering the townspeople like ninepins.

And then he saw his destination. The Pokemon Center, the haven of pretty much everyone in the world of Pokemon. A hybrid between a homeless shelter, a hospital, and a restaurant. At least a decade it go. Now it also had a shopping mall built into it. Here in Iki Town, however, it was little more than any of the other homes, because it wasn't an official location due to Iki Town not being as prominent as the other places in Alola. In fact, the only reason there even _was_ any sort of Pokemon Center was the fact that the Island Kahuna traditionally lived in Iki Town, as it was a place where Tapu Koko tended to hang around frequently and hence the best place for the Kahuna to connect to the Island Guardian.

Without waiting for any sort of formality, Hala burst through the door, scattering people left and right as he barrelled through them. Those who didn't get hit by the massive Kahuna took one look at his... attire, and promptly fainted, spasming horridly. Unfortunately, their weak minds could not take in such a sight. You see, in his haste to get the strange boy some medical help, he had forgotten something very, _very_ important... namely, his clothes. Unfortunately for the inhabitants of Iki Town as well as the poor souls occupying Hala's route, their minds were not built to handle the horrifying sight of Hala in his underwear, and along with their Pokemon partners they promptly fainted, their minds unable to process such a thing. This reaction may or may not have been the reason the petition had been unanimously signed in the first place.

Nurse Joy, a woman in a traditional nurse's outfit was about to speak up and enquire about the purpose of his visit when she took one look at him, screamed loudly, and fainted, shaking erratically, causing Hala's eye to twitch. He put the boy down on the counter and tried to shake Nurse Joy awake.

"WOMAN, ARE YOU A DOCTOR OR NOT?!", yelled Hala, shaking her like a rag-doll, and seeing no response, unceremoniously dumped her on the floor and turned... only to find the Comfey that was her partner in the medical field knocked out on the counter as well. Both of Hala's eyes now twitched, and if anyone in the building had been conscious to see the Kahuna's face, they would have thought that he was in the middle of receiving an aneurysm.

By then Hariyama, who had been running after his trainer, blew the door off its hinges with a well placed Arm Thrust, and blinked when he saw all the people and Pokemon in the building knocked out, a few of them twitching, as well as Hala looking like he was about to go homicidal. Seeing the problem with the knocked out Comfey, Hariyama let out his species' equivalent to a sigh, and his hands glowed white as he proceeded to administer a much-needed Wake-Up Slap on the Comfey, causing the eyes of the Posy Picker Pokemon to snap open. Her doctor's instincts took over, and carefully avoiding sparing even a glance towards the now calm Hala, she placed her garland around the boy's neck and hummed, causing the flowers to glow.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash as the ruddy green light caused by Comfey's Floral Healing clashed with the bright white light the patient was periodically emitting, and the two seemed to meld before the light dimmed, and the boy's breathing returned to normal, his condition apparently stabilised for the time being. Comfey, Hala, and Hariyama all let out their own sighs of relief before the former looked at Hala, and promptly fainted, causing the Kahuna's eye to twitch again while Hariyama face-palmed.

"Hariyama, _please_ get me my clothes."

"Yama."

* * *

Jaune groaned as he awoke, blinking the light out of his eyes. He felt like he had been beaten with Magnhild, and trust him, that was _not_ a pleasant feeling. In fact, calling it an _unpleasant_ feeling would be a massive understatement. Cardin had his head in a cast for months after the first time he was introduced to the mighty weapon's front end, courtesy of an enraged Nora, who wanted to pay Cardin back for his involvement during what had come to be known between teams RWBY and JNPR as the 'Jaundice' Arc. That name earned Yang several whacks on the head, but ironically enough, the name stuck. Jaune had been sick in bed that day, and he only knew what happened after he opened the dorm door to an irate Goodwitch and a nervous Nora, while Ren and Pyrrha both smiled apologetically, although he noted that neither of the two seemed to feel bad about what had happened. What Jaune _didn't_ know was that the whole thing was a group effort spearheaded surprisingly by the kind and polite Pyrrha. No one hurt their Fearless Leader (tm) and got away with it.

Jaune grimaced and clutched his head, reorienting himself, and one imminent memory rush later, he remembered what had happened. He had been about to step into the wormhole Arceus had created when something went wrong, and it distorted with a strange but somewhat familiar purple energy as he stepped through it. That energy seemed so... _sinister_ , for lack of a better word, and it's very presence seemed to be trying to tear him apart. As he felt the energy eating away at him though, he had closed his eyes and flared his Aura as much as he could, and the fact that he was apparently still alive was enough to tell him that his ploy had worked.

And then it hit him. His ploy had worked. Which meant he had gone through the portal and come out in one piece. Which meant he was in another _world_.

There was a moment of calm, and then he began to panic. Fortunately, before he could do anything to act on that panic, a familiar presence touched his mind.

 ** _'Jaune!'_** , said Arceus' voice in his head, resonating though his skull.

 ** _'Arceus?'_** , he thought back, considering it was probably polite to answer a telepathic message with a thought rather than talk to himself out loud like an idiot.

 ** _'So it would appear that you have safely reached Alola. That is a relief. You have no idea how much paperwork I would have had to go through if you had died. Not to mention the fact that Monty would not be happy if one of his star players had died to something as stupid as space-time dismemberment.'_**

 ** _'Um... okay? What happened, anyway? I thought you would make the ride a little comfortable; this felt like I was being torn apart!'_** , replied Jaune, who had learned to ignore the god's ranting by that point.

 ** _'Unfortunately, Solgaleo has one last trick up his nonexistent sleeve and destabilized the Ultra Wormhole I created you. Luckily, I managed to stabilize it enough to keep you more or less on course, though I apologize that I was unable to purify the portal of its corrupted energy, which seems to have had a rather serious affect on your body. However, you are now in Iki Town, where your journey was fated to begin, or rather where the journey of my original champion was supposed to begin.'_**

 ** _'Iki Town? Right, I don't know any of the places here!'_** , groaned Jaune. And he had spent so much time when he was younger trying to impress his mom by learning all of the names and places on the Remnant World Map! **_'At least that thing didn't land me in the middle of nowhere by disturbing my portal, though.'_**

 ** _'You would have been lucky to land in the middle of nowhere. Your molecules could have been scrambled through space and time. However, on the topic of geography, you needn't worry. Not even the people here know their geography that well, with a few exceptions, so there should be plenty of aids for you to consult.'_** , said Arceus sternly.

 ** _'But if I'm here, that means...'_**

 ** _'Yes. Your adventures in the world of Pokémon are set to begin. I will not be able to contact you much any longer, as I must now confirm to the rules of my universe and reduce my involvement in its affairs, but I must give you a few warnings. The first is that your arrival here has been felt by many powerful Pokémon and some humans as well. Only a few have directly observed your entrance, but a person appearing through an Ultra Wormhole isn't something unheard of, however. But be advised, once your relation to the Wormhole is properly recognized, many parties will approach you with their own agendas. The choice from there on is yours. Some of the mentioned powerful Pokémon may regard you as an enemy, as only one type of creature generally comes through an Ultra Wormhole.'_**

 ** _'Okay, stranger-danger, got it.'_** , said Jaune, silently wishing that the rules of the universe were a little more helpful and wondering what kind of 'parties' would approach him. **_'What else?'_**

 ** _'I've also done a scan of my reality for the energy that Solgaleo was giving off. What I found was most... disturbing.'_**

 ** _'What did you find?'_** , asked Jaune, voicing the kind of question that no one wanted the answer to.

 ** _'All of this corruption is centered in Alola, and Ultra Space reeks of it. In short, be prepared to right more Corrupted Pokémon. I am certain that these Corrupted creatures are the evil that does not partain to my universe, or rather, manifestations of it. I do implore that you find a way to cure them, though; they are my people, after all. Simply defeating them seems to have no effect. All I can tell you is that the key to this darkness lies within your Aura.'_** , answered Arceus.

Jayne blanched. There were that many more of those jury-rigged, evil Pokémon running around?

 ** _'My Aura?'_**

 ** _'Yes. While this corruption seems to be a symbol of darkness, Aura is a symbol of light. In fact, it is the energy of space and time given form in your soul and body. In fact, your Aura reserves have grown, as I stated they would before, by a fair amount due to your exposure to Ultra Space Energy. In fact, I would attribute your survival to your enhanced reserves.'_**

 ** _'Surprisingly, that makes sense.'_** , said Jaune, scratching his head while absently noting that Oobleck would probably surrender his doctorate if he ever found out that one of his worst students had learned more about Aura than anyone else ever had, before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. **_'Don't worry Arceus, I'll find a way to stop this and save your people, I promise that, and as I may have said before, an Arc never goes back on his word. Or her word.'_**

 ** _'I think you already promised me that, but thank you anyway, youngling. You came into an unknown world just to save people and Pokémon that you have no connection to. Your courage and light is most commendable. Your journey starts here. May Victini bless you with victory, if the damn Legendary stops spending all its time hitting the casinos with Jirachi or winning lotteries while snoozing on Liberty Island, that is. Make friends and allies and complete your quest. I told you; by the time your adventure draws to a close, you will find a way to return to Remnant. And on that note, I'll provide you with a cover story.'_**

 ** _'Cover story?'_** , asked Jaune, confused, ignoring the part of the dialogue talking about some god Pokémon that liked to hang out at casinos and win lotteries. He'd just come to accept that some Pokémon were weird, just like how some humans were wierd. You just didn't question such things.

 ** _'Of course. What were you going to say to anyone who questions you on your origins, especially those who saw your arrival? Fake amnesia?'_** , countered Arceus quizzically.

' ** _Actually...'_** , said Jaune sheepishly.

 ** _'I think not. The abundance of psychics in the world of Pokémon makes something like that impossible. I'd actually have to remove your memories if you wanted to go the amnesia route. I'll make up a cover story that is believable enough, and with a few universal modifications, I can make it get validated by anyone unless you choose to tell the truth, which I advise you only do with people you trust. After all, such knowledge shouldn't be handed out lightly. Knowing the existence of alternate realities isn't something everyone can process.'_**

 ** _'Okay then, amnesia isn't an option and I can't tell people the truth because they would either think I'm insane or their minds could crack from knowing that there are multiple worlds. Hey wait a minute, why didn't I go insane from learning about the multiverse?_**

 **'Your exposure to the one known as Nora Valkyrie had already caused you to go insane, and the insanity caused by this knowledge canceled itself out with that one, granting you mental stability once more.'** , replied Arceus with a hint of amusement that didn't go unnoticed by Jaune as he paled when he understood the full impact of what Arceus had just said.

 **'So I have to thank Nora for driving me insane enough to even survive our conversation without going insane?!'** , yelled Jaune mentally, confused by how little sense that made and shuddering at how the grenadier would lord that over him if she ever found out. He would never be able to eat anything that wasn't a pancake of some kind ever again.

 ** _'Not really, no. I would have healed your mind if there was any damage to it. You can if you wish, however.'_**

 ** _Yeah, that's not happening as long as I have anything to say about it. So anyways, what do I do about the cover story then?'_**

 ** _'Let me tell you exactly what you need to do...'_** , replied Arceus.

* * *

It was about an hour after Arceus had bid its final farewell when Jaune was visited by his host. He had gone over his cover story several times, but the blond knight was so bad at lying that Arceus finally had to imprint the information in his brain, silently marveling to itself how the boy had even managed to keep the nature of his transcripts and admission to Beacon a secret for so long. Sure it was only a week or so, but even that sounded like way too much time for someone as bad at fibbing as he was.

After that and a couple of rehearsals that Jaune felt were totally unnecessary, the Pokémon God of Creation and everything with an accent on its 'e' bid farewell, cutting off the mental link. From then it was just what felt like waiting to Jaune, as he sat up in bed and simply looked out through the window conveniently next to his bedside. He could see that he was in some sort of village, that externally kind of looked similar to some of the rural villages he had seen in Anima when he had gone camping with his family. Occasionally he saw some strange black and orange birds fly by, along with a few other birds resembling toucans, and several other strange creatures that Jaune assumed were part of the Pokémon roster.

He really found it amazing that such a wide assortment of different creatures could exist, not to mention ones that were so closely integrated with the local culture if Arceus was to be believed, and it probably was. The people here had a much better relationship with Pokémon than the people of Remnant had with Grimm, but he reasoned that was probably because it would be hard to befriend something trying to rip your face off at all times.

He remembered that the last attempt at taming Grimm was conducted by some guy named Professor Pavlov, who tried to tame a Beowolf with a bell that reacted to the man's Semblance that had something to do with inducing mental conditioning. Needless to say, the project was shut down and the subject matter closed once the good Professor quite literally _lost his head_. He mentally applauded the fact that the humans here had succeeded so well with their own endeavors in the matter.

All that had run through his head and he had continued to think about his current situation when the door opened.

Jaune had to suppress a heart attack when he saw the man who had walked in. His first reaction was that he was looking at some kind of inter-dimensional island vacation version of Professor Port, which was a horrifying thought. After all, he had been present to see Yang receive LASIK surgery after she had accidentally seen the good Professor when spying on the boy's shower room. Served her right, but it didn't make the idea of seeing Professor Port without the saving grace of his clothes any less terrifying.

His visitor, and by extension the very first human he had seen in this new world, looked like a tan version of Professor Port, as mentioned earlier, with his gray hair tied back in the style of an islander and his eyes similarly invisible to the naked eye. His pot belly was tied firmly to his white pants with some kind of karate-style belt, and above his blue undershirt he wore a yellow shirt that seemed to be a mix between a tropical tee and a trench coat.

The man seemed to give off an aura of calm and power, something that set him apart from his Remnant counterpart. The only aura Professor Port gave off was probably the smell of cologne, and one strong enough to make all the class Faunus save Blake wear nose plugs while the poor ninja bookworm sat in the back row, desperately trying to ignore one of her strongest senses.

Anyways, nightmares of Port aside, the man that had walked into the room smiled as he saw that Jaune had awoken from his slumber. Of course, Jaune hadn't been sleeping for that long; in fact, it had only been about twelve hours since the Comfey had stabilized his condition with her Floral Healing technique. What had followed once Hala had donned his clothes didn't require any specific attention; Jaune had just been checked thoroughly for any signs of illness, and once Jaune had been given the all-clear, the Kahuna had taken him home and given him a guest room to recover further as Hala sent a message to Professor Kukui, probably the only person he could confide in at the moment regarding the situation at hand. His own grandson was conveniently not home at the time, so no questions would be raised that he couldn't answer for a little while as he sorted things out.

The Alola region's foremost Pokémon Professor was probably the only one with the barest clue about what had happened that Hala could think of, and while he informed Kukui of the situation and requested that he look into it, he had told the man not to come to Iki Town from his lab yet, as Jaune was still unconscious and the aged Kahuna didn't want to ply him with questions the moment he woke up, as he had quite obviously been through a strenuous experience. For all he knew, the boy could have had amnesia. Well, all things put aside, the grandfather in him came out and he decided to make sure the boy was okay.

* * *

Professor Kukui was having a nice day. He had gotten through a few areas of research that had been just out of his grasp and made a breakthrough regarding the practical applications of the move Sticky Web. Apparently the webs generated by the technique could be used as industrial grade cement, as the tensile strength of the webs were high and their adhesive properties never seemed to degrade unless they were purposely targeted and destroyed by super effective moves such as Fire-type ones or Flying-type ones. Of course, there was still a long way to go before they could be used commercially as their weakness to the elements mentioned earlier wound hinder their effectiveness considering Fire-type Pokémon were usually the ones that tended to go on rampages.

Anyways, he had just been taking a break and playing with his Rockruff when his blonde assistant, Lillie, ran up to him in a hurry.

"Professor, Miss Burnet wants to speak with you.", she said nervously, fixing her ridiculously large hat. "She says that it's urgent."

"All right Lillie, thank you, I'll be there in a moment.", he said with a smile as he put Rockruff down, and as the small puppy-like Pokémon ran towards Lillie, presumably to continue playing, he went over to where his computer screen was shining, currently displaying his wife's expression of equal parts panic and joy.

"Kukui, what's going on over there!", she yelled without preamble at him as he blinked in confusion and sat down. "We've picked up probably the biggest surge of Ultra Space Energy in recorded history, centered around Iki Town!"

"Iki Town?", asked Kukui, all playfulness gone. "As far as I know, nothing seems out of the ordinary. I'll look into it immediately through, and probably warn Hala to look out for Aether. If you've picked this surge up, they probably have too and the last thing we need is their grunts swarming Melemele."

"Then you better get moving Kukui. The surge was picked up a little over twelve hours ago. In fact, it overloaded the machinery in the lab and shorted everything out. We had to work until now to get all systems back online. I'll keep monitoring any aftershocks, but you should probably-"

Burnet was cut off by the sound of repeated tapping, and Kukui turned to see a Pikipek at his window. Recognizing it, he opened the window and the bird-like Pokémon chirped as it landed on his shoulder. He took the letter tied to its leg, and seeing as it was from the Kahuna, inferred that it probably had something to do with Burnet's Discovery. As he read through the letter, his eyes widened in shock and he turned to the anxious face of his wife.

"Burnet, I think you'll want to know about this."

* * *

Jaune woke up again and turned to the window. Night had fallen, and he let out a deep breath as he recalled the events that had transpired. Thankfully enough, Hala hadn't asked for any backstory yet or anything about him really, except for his name. Of course when Jaune had, as a true Huntsman, immediately inquire about the whereabouts of his trusty blade, Hala, as he had learned the man was named, had looked at him a bit strangely but returned Crocea Mors without any fuss or hesitation.

Of course, the blond could understand the older man's confusion; from what he had learned from Arceus, only the Pokémon did the fighting around here and thus it would be strange if a human carried a weapon for self defense.

He seemed to put it aside though, and merely inquired the state of his health for a few minutes before one of the strange birds he had seen earlier flew in through the open window, delivering a latter that had presumably contained bad news as Hala's face had scrunched up in a frown, and he had informed Jaune that he had some business to take of and bid him to rest. He decided to take a nap as he was still tired, and had just awoken. He saw a sandwich sitting in a plate on his bedside, and took it, finding it satisfyingly warm as he got up to explore his surroundings, as his father had always told him to do in unknown territory.

Of course, he was in someone else's home and it was the middle of the night, so Jaune silently walked through the house and bit into his sandwich. To his surprise, it tasted of chicken and in a moment of horror Jaune realized that he might have been eating a Pokémon because he didn't know if normal livestock existed here. Deciding that he didn't want to know for now, Jaune continued to eat his sandwich as he eventually reached the roof, which he climbed onto without much effort, using the same Aura technique he had used to snag Ruby's ammunition in their duel.

Here he took a minute to think as he sat down upon the roof tiles, careful not to disturb any of them and wake up any other residents of the house. He finished his sandwich and calmly observed the village he was in. It looked almost exactly as he had expected it to from his initial view by the window, except a lot more peaceful. Apparently Pokémon had similar sleep cycles to humans.

As he gazed into the moonlit sky, he remembered the time Pyrrha has confronted him on a moonlit night such as this one, and how he had revealed his secret only for Cardin to overhear, how he had apologized to her and the many nights they had spent training, the talk he had with Weiss and then Arceus.

It was at that moment that he saw the moon, and the smile on his face froze. It was... _whole_ , a perfect circle, with not a single fragment separated from it. The sight of it was so beautiful yet so _wrong_ , that it caused Jaune to flinch. It was then that the full import of his situation struck him, and he fully understood what had happened to him.

He was alone on a brand new world, without anyone or anything he knew. A new world with its own way of life. A world where his friends never existed. Where Ruby wouldn't badger him to upgrade Crocea Mors and Nora wouldn't badger him to buy Dust-infused pancake batter. Where no Grimm prowled and no Huntsman were needed. And it was the topic of his friends that tore at his heart. He hadn't been allowed to say goodbye to them, for reasons that he understood and grudgingly accepted. Assuming that the time between dimensions ran normally, they were probably worried sick about him. And he didn't know how long it would be before he could see them again. It could be years before he ever returned home, and he knew that he would be causing his friends and family extreme heartache for every second of that time.

 _'What kind of person am I?'_ , he wondered, a lone tear trailing down his cheek as he gazed at the full moon, unaware of the polychromatic eyes that had been watching him since his arrival.

* * *

Tapu Koko was confused. That was a feeling it hadn't had in a long time, admittedly, but it was confused. It had no idea what to make of the Visitor that had come through the Wormhole. It had been present, waiting for a fight, when it had noticed Hala and hung back, not wanting the Kahuna to notice its presence. The Island Guardian was a fickle creature; it didn't want anyone to know it was there unless it chose to reveal itself. If Hala had trouble with the Beast, he would step in and eliminate it.

But instead, to it's extreme confusion, it wasn't a Beast that had come through the portal, but rather a human. A child, to be exact. Now this was quite strange. The Visitor _seemed_ human enough but it simply reeked of Ultra Space energy, easily on par with if not greater than Solgaleo and Lunaala. If it was a Beast, then it was definitely one of the strongest Tapu Koko has ever felt.

Which was why it decided to play smart instead of simply rushing in and eliminating the threat. Because Hala has taken the Visitor into the Town, rather comically it might add, the Pokémon couldn't engage it in combat as the humans might be caught in their battle, and that was unacceptable. Feeling its brothers and sisters mobilizing, Tapu Koko reluctantly told them to stay put, and allow it to deal with the situation. With that matter handled, the Pokémon had decided to observe the Visitor. It noticed that the Visitor did appear to interact normally with Hala, and had done nothing suspicious beyond climbing to the roof. Satisfied with its observations for now, Tapu Koko flew away silently without a trace.

It would reserve judgement on the Visitor for now. If it proved to be an ally then it would treat it just as any other human. If it were an enemy, the Pokémon would eliminate it without hesitation. After all, Tapu Koko was a guardian above everything else, and one that had no intention of failing in its duty anytime soon.

* * *

 ** _A new world has been entered, one of Pokémon and possibility. But this new presence has not gone unnoticed. Can Jaune face the challengers that beckon to him? Find out next time in Chapter 7; the Blonde and the Bridge._**

 **And that's a wrap! Looks like Jaune's really fallen into the rabbit hole and understands that, while Tapu Koko keeps a close eye on him, not sure if he's a threat or not. But is he? Who knows!**

 **I don't really have much to say except for another apology about how long overdue this chapter is.**

 **Please Review and Like, your support really helps and drives me to continue. Your feedback also helps me improve the quality of this story, so don't hesitate to tell me what you feel.**

 **If you aren't comfortable leaving a Review, then PM me with your feedback.**

 **SpatialPhoenix here, burning to ashes and signing off. Good day!**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Blonde and The Bridge

**Hello everyone, its me, Spatialphoenix, wishing you all a very happy New Year! Its been a while since I updated my greatest story (at least the readers think so), and I sincerely apologize for the wait; it should have been done about a month ago. Problem is, college isn't very forgiving when it comes to making time for extracurricular activities, and so my Fanfiction writing got put in the back-burner.**

 **Anyways, I'm trying to write this as fast as possible so I can get it out on the first day of the New Year, so i'll just make a few quick announcement before moving on with the Reviews.**

 **First announcement; to those of you who view the tags of this story, you'll notice a slight change in the Character section. And yes, your eyes are not deceiving you; Jaune's starter has been changed. I won't go into too much detail because it should be fairly obvious later down the line as to why it was changed, and for those of you who are Gardevoir fans, do not fret; just because the Pokémon isn't his partner doesn't mean he won't get one over the course of his journey.**

 **Second announcement; although the amount of stories I have is going to be the death of me, I have one more major story in the works, and from then on I won't post another until I finish one of the ones I am writing now; which will probably take a few years at the rate I'm updating. Anyways, I have an idea for a My Hero Academia and a Fairy Tail story. Which one should I write? That's up to you guys; just tell me your choice in the Reviews section or PM me.**

 **Third announcement; Something many people have been waiting for is at the end of this chapter.**

 **That's all for the announcements, so now its time for the Reviews!**

 **Gamelover41592: "Excellent work on this chapter and welcome back :)"**

 **A: Thank you very much, and it's definitely good to be back. Trust me, its really annoying when you keep trying to sit down to write, especially when you don't even have writer's block, and something comes up and forces you to do something else instead. It's beyond frustrating, believe me. I hope I can maintain a better update schedule in the future, but I can't promise that, I'm afraid.**

 **Batman1998: "This was good looking forward to the first trial, will Jaune get one of the three starter Pokémon as well as Ralts? Will he go round catching the Legendaries of Alola before going back to Remnant. What about the time displacement since I don't think remnant will have a day there equal a day in Alola."**

 **A: The answer to your first question is yes, although it will happen a little differently than in the game. Also, I changed the starter to Riolu, but a Ralts will be on his team down the line. As for your next question, the answer is no, not especially. Jaune's mission in Alola is to clean up the mess related to the Corrupted** **Pokémon, not to catch all the Legendaries who are doing their jobs like they're supposed to. He will catch 2 or 3, but that's all. As for your last question; that will be revealed at a later date, but trust me, its not going to be too drastic. In fact, the time is almost equal.**

 **jairoesme: "I'm looking forward to Tapu Koko vs Jaune if there is going to be at all."**

 **A: There will be, and it should take place in Chapter 9 - The Guardian's Challenge. I believe the title is self explanatory as well. It's not going to be easy, though.**

 **Jyoster: "Haha, that comedic scene with Hala was just priceless! Hope to see more hilarious shenanigans in the future. Anyways, Jaune managed to arrive relatively safe. Now his arrival hasn't been gone unnoticed, as many people are becoming wary of this. Will he be able to handle the upcoming challenges? And How will he meet his partner and future girlfriend? We'll find that out another time. P.S.: Why would anyone make Dusk imbued pancakes?! That'd be a huge safety hazard! Well, except Nora and Lightning dust..."**

 **A: Thanks! I do in fact intend to make this story as comedic as possible while keeping it to its roots. At the worst, it'll be dim, but never truly dark, because that doesn't embody the spirits of either Jaune or P** **okémon. He'll meet his partner in the next chapter, and he already met his future girlfriend... although it probably wasn't really a true meeting, and more of a cry for help. While some people may flame me for ruining the magic of their first meeting, I try to be as realistic as possible, and so due to the fact that the way in which they meet doesn't really leave time for romance, I didn't add any. You should be seeing some fluff soon, however. Why would anyone make Dust-infused pancakes? Nobody knows! Legend has it, however, that its secrets have been passed down through the Valkyrie line for generations...**

 **Claud112: "I am LOVING this story! I find it rather interesting since Jaune being the Outsider(the literal outsider of a world) managed to be normal(that and we thank Nora) all jokes aside. I find the story rather shall we say Realistic. From Hala's Reaction(since who wouldn't be worried about a kid?) To Tapu Koko's Judgement as a Guardian. As Weiss said during the last few chapters never Judge a book by its cover. Which will be AWESOME if he finds something that'll remind him of well himself. Like a certain Rockruff *nudge nudge wink wink* if Rockruff would make it into the Roster. It would be rather bad ass if in a certain chapter it evolved into a Lycanroc(Moon form midnight) to save Jaune. But that's a suggestion a Reader's Suggestion XD. Love the fan fic. XD. Give me more sadistic feels to the Shippings(unofficial HAHAHAHAH). Claud112 signing out"**

 **A: Once again, thank you very much! Like I mentioned in the last Review, I try to be as realistic as possible, especially when it comes to plot and character progression. More hints of that should be present in this chapter, along with a bit of comedy. As for the rest of his team, I'm still not decided fully, but three mons have already been fixed, and Lycanroc is not among them. It's not that I hate Lycanroc or anything, I quite like it, actually, but all of Jaune's partners are relative to the plot in one way or another, so I'm hard pressed for space. If I decide to give him more than six, something I am leaning heavily towards, then Lycanroc will be added to the roster, and I'll let you guys decide the form, although I personally like Dusk Form. And definitely expect more sadistic feels to the shipping in the future; every Remnant chapter's going to be full of it. This is because I don't have the guts to write a harem fic (Hero Complex and The Tale of Genji stare at me in disbelief) but I still like it when Jaune gets all the girls. Poor Huntresses; all their loving will be in vain...**

 **Arcadius Frost: "Here's some suggestions for the Pokémon giveaway in Remnant;**

 **Yang: Machop**  
 **Nora: Slaking**  
 **Weiss: Female Ralts**  
 **Ruby: Eevee**  
 **Ren: Riolu**  
 **Pyrrha: Male Ralts with Dawn Stone**  
 **Blake: Zorua**  
 **I agree with Coco and Velvet's given this chapter."**

 **A: Apart from the fact that Jaune will already have a Lucario and a Gardevoir and I intend to give Ren a Slakoth, Yang a Chimchar, Weiss a Snorunt and Nora an Elekid, the rest I agree with completely. The handout should be lively. Wondering if I should give Pyrrha a Honedge, though.**

 **Anyways, that's all for the Reviews, so without further ado, let us move on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - The Blonde and The Bridge**

* * *

Professor Kukui strolled through Iki Town briskly, only stopping briefly to wave to the random villagers he saw milling around, going about their business. The sun was high in the sky, indicating that it was around noon, although to be honest, the Pokémon Professor couldn't care less about the specifics of the time at that current moment. He wasn't a perfectionist; no one who worked with Pokémon really was, if he had to be honest, and definitely not when something serious was afoot.

And something serious was _definitely_ afoot.

Kukui had nearly fainted from the sheer _magnitude_ of the event that had only taken place the day before, and for good reason. He hadn't truly understood the full impact of whatever the hell had happened, but after a conversation with his wife, who was almost frothing at the mouth when she heard what had happened, Kukui realized that this event could potentially be the preliminary sign of the apocalypse.

A _human_ had fallen into Alola from an Ultra Wormhole.

Now, Ultra Wormholes and the Ultra Beast Theory were not his area of expertise, but like any other Alolan scientist, he knew at least the basic lore behind the mysterious portals.

Ancient ruins had revealed that once upon a time, in the ancient past, strange portals had begun to open up in the sky, bringing a new brand of Pokémon known only as the Ultra Beasts. These creatures, unfortunately, weren't good news. While a couple of them weren't inherently aggressive, many of them had downright destructive habits and tendencies. That wouldn't have been that much of a problem if it weren't for the fact that each of these Ultra Beasts were on par with a Legendary Pokémon. It would take champion-level trainers to stop one if it went out of control.

But, sadly for humanity, they didn't _have_ champion-level trainers back then.

Back in those days, the way people interacted with Pokémon was significantly different from what could be seen today. Pokémon were seen more as neighbors than anything else, and while many humans got along with Pokémon and formed strong bonds with them, they simply had no intentions towards combat. Competitive Pokémon battling hadn't come into practice back then, and without the Pokéball it was much harder to be an honest-to-goodness Pokémon trainer. Not that the concept had actually existed back then. Pokémon were thought of in a more mythical sense in those days, no doubt due to their extraordinary abilities, and people hadn't really adjusted to the idea of basically forcing fairies to fight their friends for cash and amusement.

Ironically enough, that's exactly what ended up happening, although it somehow brought people and Pokémon closer together instead of farther apart. Kukui never really understood how that particular brand of logic worked.

Getting back to the topic, with the lack of competent defenses against the threat that Ultra Beasts were rapidly beginning to pose, humanity began to go into a steep decline, along with the native Pokémon populace. It was the reason why the Alola region had the smallest number of native Pokémon as well as the smallest population, at least before immigrants began coming in.

Those days were known collectively by archaeologists as the Dark Ages of Alola. It seemed like the whole area would become barren.

Until the Radiant Ones came. Solgaleo and Lunaala, the two legendary Pokémon that quite literally fell from the sky one day, were responsible for beating back the Ultra Beasts with the help of the Island Guardians. After that, both Wormhole and Beast had not been heard from for many centuries, the odd sighting popping up here and there, but being mainly limited to that. Except for whispers among the International Police that honestly couldn't be confirmed, there hadn't been any confirmed proof of either Ultra Beasts or the Ultra Wormhole, besides the energy radiation that had been popping up recently.

Until a teenager decided to fall from the heavens.

The garb that the boy, Jaune, was apparently normal, but one thing stood out; his weapon. The boy had on him a sword, with a Mega Stone embedded into the hilt, no less, and Hala was sure that he knew how to use it. That little tidbit was somewhat worrying to the Pokémon Professor as weapons were rarely seen and even rarely used in the modern day. He wasn't sure if that hinted towards something darker, but the evidence seemed to be against it, as Jaune seemed to be around thirteen. Maybe he needed them for survival?

That thought was honestly even more disturbing. Kukui, as a Professor who specialized specifically in Pokémon moves, knew just how destructive and vicious wild Pokémon could be. Wherever this boy came from, could it be that humanity was pitted against Pokémon?

Kukui was sure he didn't want to know. It made him shudder to think of having to fight and maybe even kill his beloved friends and partners just to survive till the next day, and in his heart he prayed to whatever deity may be listening that his thesis was not true. Luckily for him, Tapu Koko was nearby, and his thesis was in fact wrong.

Kukui waved in greeting to the Kahuna himself as he sat on his front porch, looking out at the sky. Hala waved back, and gestured for him to follow him into the house, where they sat at a little dining table.

They faced each other.

And each waited for the other to speak first.

...

...

...

...

...

Just as the silence was starting to get awkward as both men just _stared_ at each other without saying anything, a Pikipek on the windowsill let out a rasping cough, jarring them back into gear.

"Sooo..."

"Yeah..."

"Um..."

"Sooo..."

Let it be known that neither of the two were well known for their social skills.

* * *

Jaune took in the surrounding area with wide eyes. It was... _surreal_ , the way Iki Town looked. It wasn't the tropical air, the pleasant breeze or the warm sun that caused this feeling. It wasn't even the strange and fascinating creatures that had wormed their way into everyday life in this world. It was the fact, that everyone was at _peace_. The people were lucid, happy, and cheerful. They behaved as if nothing could ever go wrong, and that with hope and optimism on their side they could walk a hundred miles without rest.

Jaune knew that such a stance wouldn't be seen on Remnant. As much as he loved his home world, this feeling of peace and tranquility was impossible to find, for one simple reason; The Grimm.

People were _afraid_ , all the time. Even in big, developed cities like Vale, which had Beacon literally right next door, people walked with a subconscious tension in their step, ready to bolt at the slightest hint of danger. And as the Breach had proved, their habits were well-founded. Everyone he had seen possessed some sort of alert, trigger-like behavioral trait, ready to spring into action when the situation inevitably demanded it. Even Nora, who seemed like she didn't have a care in the world, had a small flicker of alertness in the back of her azure eyes, subconsciously waiting for the appearance of a Grimm that needed to be served the Valkyrie brand of justice.

It honestly saddened him, and that was one of the reasons he had set out to become a Huntsman in the first place; so the people wouldn't have to live in subconscious fear of a relentless enemy. Of course, that was easier said than done, as the Grimm were seemingly endless and no one seemed to know just _how_ they were remaining the dominant force in the world and _why_ they were even here. Several notable scientists had concluded that the Grimm don't actually attack other living beings like birds or deer; they _only_ attacked humans, and they didn't even do it for food. Heck, they couldn't even maintain a corporeal form for long!

If he didn't know any better, he would think that they were created by the God of Darkness and used to punish humanity for trying to overthrow him and were eventually hijacked by some immortal woman who tried to commit suicide!

* * *

Back in the world of Remnant, every Grimm and their eldritch master collectively sneezed, throwing the land into mass panic.

After all, if the Grimm could spread diseases, it was the end for them.

"My lady, do you require a tissue?"

"No, Watts, I do not."

* * *

Anyways, Jaune came to a halt and looked at a strange platform in the middle of the town. It was made completely out of wood and had strange white inscriptions on it. That wasn't what caught his attention, however. It was the fact that his Aura was reacting to the structure.

One of the Aura control methods he had learned was to constantly fluctuate his Aura so that he could call upon it in a moment's notice, as Aura was useless if not consciously activated. A lesson he had learned the hard way.

At least his mother made his father sleep on the couch for putting two bullets in her baby boy's shins.

And he could feel ripples in his aura, sort of like it was reacting to a magnetic field of sorts. Just what was this altar?

"Excuse me ma'am, what is this platform for?", Jaune asked a brunette who happened to be walking by.

"You must be new here, young man!", said the woman cheerfully. "That altar is where the most important ceremonies in Iki town take place. Any battles during the festivals we hold take place there, and Kahuna Hala calls upon Tapu Koko from there!"

"Tapu... Koko?", asked Jaune, rolling the name around his tongue.

Weird.

"Our wonderful island Guardian. He is a very fickle creature, that's for sure, but he certainly gets the job done. The only time he ever shows himself is when the Kahuna calls him, and that's only when he feels like it! Of course, the only reason he comes is to fight Hala, but that's neither here nor there..."

Jaune sweat-dropped. This Tapu Koko sounded a lot more like Yang than he was comfortable with. If it started making puns, he was jumping off the next cliff he could find. There could only be OOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEE!

References aside, at least he knew what the altar was for. Was his Aura perhaps reacting to a Legendary Pokémon? Apparently, Tapu Koko hung around there in the past, but was its latent power enough for him to feel? He knew from his experiences with Dialga, Arceus and Solgaleo that Legendary Pokémon were _ridiculously_ powerful, easily on the scale of gods.

But something wasn't right here. There was something he was missing. A little whisper in the back of his mind that was telling him there was something that he was missing.

Shrugging, he thanked the woman and moved to explore the rest of the cheerful little town.

The small green creature that had been standing on the altar, staring at the boy, narrowed its eyes.

 _'This human feels interesting.'_

* * *

"You didn't ask him anything?", asked Kukui calmly, sipping his tea.

"The time wasn't right, old friend. He was exhausted and confused, and considering we can only imagine what happened to him, I believe that an interrogation was the last thing he needed at the time. And to be honest, I wont pry. I can see it in his eyes; survival instinct. Whatever Jaune had been through necessitated the need of a keen survival instinct, and as thus, I honestly don't want to force him out of his comfort zone."

"You're completely right, of course", sighed the Pokémon Professor. "But I don't think the scientific community will see it that way."

"Which is why they won't know.", said Hala firmly. "I'm not letting them tear a child apart for their _science_."

"Has Aether tried to make a move?"

Hala snorted.

"Yes of course, they _tried_.", he said, putting emphasis on the last word, causing Kukui to wince in sympathy for the poor souls that Hala had undoubtedly torn into.

Why was Hala so upset with the Aether Foundation?

That was a story for another time. They had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.

"All anyone knows is that an Ultra Wormhole opened up, and the people that even know that fact are extremely low in number. I'm not letting this information leak. No one actually saw the Wormhole except for me, and thus, they don't know Jaune fell out of it. This only stays between you, me and Burnet if you'd like to tell her. Iki Town is a place where new, happier beginnings are forged, and I refuse to let that be sullied."

"Very well, I agree completely.", said Kukui, nodding in agreement with the heavyset man. "Now where is Jaune, anyway?"

* * *

"Mahalo trail.", read out Jaune, who was peering at a sign posted helpfully at the entrance. Trees bordered a dirt path on either side, and the birds (Pikipek, he believed they were called?) were warbling, as wind scattered a few fallen leaves. Jaune adjusted Crocea Mors, which was strapped diagonally across his back, as he continued to walk forward.

The change in position came from the fact that the sword and shield combo's usual place on the left side of his hip was currently ineffective and unfavorable as Crocea Mors was now too large to comfortably store that way, even though Arceus had reduced its size, and the fact that unlike Remnant, the Pokémon world didn't have any valuable corps that used weaponry, meaning it was for the best that he didn't draw attention to his by keeping it so exposed. As it was, the hilt barely peeked over his shoulder.

It was something his mother had taught him, seeing as his father had zero tact whatsoever. She may not have been a combatant, but Mama Arc was a shrewd woman who knew how to make the best of any situation if she put her mind to it.

Anyways, Jaune decided to follow the trail to the top of the hill, as he had heard in the village that Tapu Koko had some sort of temple at the end of the path across some kind of river.

Or well, he _would have_ , if another spectacle going on hadn't caught his attention first.

"Pikipek, hit him with a **Peck**!", yelled a kid wearing a brown beanie and an outfit similar to Jaune's own. In front of him, one of the orange birds he had seen flying around everywhere attacked some other Pokémon that looked like a mix between a caterpillar and a battery, standing in front of a guy wearing a straw hat.

The Pokémon, Pikipek, let out a trill before its beak glowed white and rammed into the bug-battery thing, sending it flying into the air.

Jaune winced in sympathy for the bug thing. That had to hurt.

"You think that's going to stop the glorious glory of _Bug Pokémon_? Think Again! Charjabug, use **Spark**!", yelled the other guy.

The Charjabug righted itself in midair, although it seemed to be in pain and had many scratches on it... which made little sense considering it only got hit in one area. Anyway, the little creature began to spark with electricity until it was literally covered by a _cocoon_ (get it?) of lightning, and then slammed into the Pikipek point blank, causing the little orange and white bird to scream shrilly in pain, and a massive dust cloud to pop up as it slammed into the ground head-first from the attack. The Charjabug landed on the ground neatly and let out a noise that could only be described as smug.

When the dust cleared, Jaune saw that a faint orange Aura seemed to shatter around the Pikipek, and it seemed to have fainted with rather comical swirly eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!', screamed the first Pokémon trainer. "THE ELECTRIC-TYPE HAX STRIKES AGAIN! WHY ARE FLYING TYPES EVEN WEAK TO THAT?!"

"I told you you couldn't stop the glory of _Bug Pokémon_!", said the other guy, who was just as smug as his pill bug battery.

"YOU USED AN ELECTRIC-TYPE ATTACK DUMB***! IF YOU"D ACTUALLY USED BUG-TYPE MOVES YOU'D HAVE LOST! THAT"S LIKE SAYING THAT PSYCHIC TYPES ARE INVINCIBLE BECAUSE THEY CAN USE PROTECT!", screamed the first guy hysterically, tears pouring from his eyes.

Jaune started to slowly back away from the two fighting trainers, the prominent sweat-drop on his forehead threatening to remain a permanent guest if he didn't leave the scene immediately.

* * *

Lillie was having a nice day. She had woken up with a smile on her face that morning, and had gone into town as Professor Kukui apparently had business with the Kahuna. It wasn't her concern or business, so she wisely kept out of it. She assumed it had something to do with the sudden burst in activity recently. She had also heard the Professor discussing something with his wife very seriously, but she hadn't stuck around to listen.

She already owed the Pokémon Professor more than she could ever repay for letting her and Nebby stay with him and keeping them safe from her... _mother's_ , if she could even call the Aether Foundation President that anymore, influence and grasp. Lusamine honestly had never been the same since the fateful day that her father disappeared. She had gotten more and more distant as the days flew by, until she had become a monster that was quite a far cry from the kind woman she used to be. Maybe, if Lillie had realized it sooner, she could have done something to help her. Or at least save Nebby from some suffering and maybe even join her brother when he had escaped himself months earlier. She wondered what had happened to him.

Thoughts for later, anyway.

Now she was on her way, following the brown bri-dirt road to the ancient ruins/temple where Tapu Koko took up residence, in the hope that she could find some sort of clue towards her little purple friend's origins. Her mother's files had nothing on the mysterious Pokémon except that it had some connection to the Ultra Wormholes and the theorized "Ultra Space", and that somehow meant that it was okay to perform inhumane (or inPokane?) experiments on it and cause it massive harm.

Normally, she wouldn't have gone alone, but the suspense was eating away at her mind and the fifteen-year old couldn't bother the Professor, especially when he had work with the Kahuna, so she decided to at least scope out the place.

She felt Nebby shifting around in her duffel bag. Her friend seemed to be really restless as of the past 24 hours for reasons she couldn't understand. Normally, the Pokémon would be really cheerful and always trying to escape her bag, but now it seemed almost... afraid? What could have scared it, she didn't know, but the fact remained that she hadn't heard a peep out of Nebby all day. The fact that it wasn't constantly trying to escape the bag might have been the reason for her good mood in the first place.

For something so small and meek-looking, it had one hell of a mean streak when it came to escaping. In fact, she was sure that if it was classified according to species in the Pokédex, it would be the Jailbreak Pokémon. The bag shook lightly again as Nebby squirmed. Thankfully though, once again Nebby refused to leave, which was a good thing. After all, she didn't want the Aether Foundation, and by extension her Zubat-crazy mother, to catch wind of the strange Pokémon's whereabouts. She had very nearly gotten captured herself just trying to get the little guy to safety; if they were actively hunting her, she might as well just hand Nebby over, because running would be pointless.

Because for all its faults, the Aether Foundation had a quality that put it above any and all competitors; persistence. They would be patient, and seek her out like bloodhounds if she accidentally let Nebby out into the open. Of course, the Professor, the Kahuna and Miss Burnet were okay for Nebby to be around, as Lillie knew they weren't bad people and were certainly trying their hardest to make heads or tails of the mystery surrounding the Pokémon.

Without trying to farm it for portals, of course. That point was very important.

She reached the Plank Bridge, and her breath was caught in her throat as she gazed upon the narrow gorge that separated the two sides of the cliff, connected by a rickety little wooden plank bridge known as... the Plank Bridge.

Real original name.

The drop was more than enough to make the meek girl hesitate, as the Plank Bridge looked unstable and she _really_ didn't want to end up at the bottom of the ravine, where a river flowed quickly as it became a waterfall.

Thankfully for her, _she_ wasn't one who was going to be at the bottom very soon.

However, that wasn't necessarily a good thing for anyone else.

* * *

Jaune shook his head as he began to hike up the stone trail as it wound up and around a hill. Channeling Aura to his ears, he could hear that the two kids were still going at it.

Was that honestly necessary?

Jaune didn't know how to feel about the battle he had just witnessed, if he could even call it that. The brief skirmishes that he had witnessed between Arceus and those Legendary Pokémon they had encountered could be called actual battles in his eyes. However, it made sense to Jaune that the scope of those two battles was completely different. After all, he had basically witnessed a fight between gods, while this was more like a fight between squirrels.

Of course, he still didn't really understand all the craze behind Pokémon battling. In fact, basically forcing your Pokémon to fight others of its kind without doing any work yourself left a rather uncomfortable feeling in his throat. It reminded him way too much of how he basically forced Team JNPR to compensate for their useless member/pathetic leader and fight in his stead.

Although, considering it was so prominent in this world from what he had been told, Jaune decided that he needed to give it a chance as it wouldn't be fair to condemn a way of life just because it rubbed him the wrong way. That was a big no-no.

However, that... _spark_ in the eyes of the two battling kids was unmistakable. It was the same kind of spark that Ruby had whenever dealing with weapons, that Yang had whenever she had a good fight, that Blake had when she read her smu- _literature_ , and so on.

* * *

Blake hissed as she felt someone, somewhere out in the multiverse, insult her precious novels. They weren't smut, damn it!

* * *

Anyway, those two kids genuinely enjoyed what they were doing, and if he could properly gauge the expressions the Pokémon had, they were into it as well. Food for though, he supposed. Why would they enjoy it so? He really didn't understand for a few seconds, but then it him soon enough when he remembered his old friends.

Battle rush.

The thrill and adrenaline surge of combat was extremely stimulating to many, as Yang and Nora could attest to. Jaune himself began to enjoy a good fight after he became a more competent Huntsman. That fight he had with Ruby before he got transported to Alola by Arceus was just as awesome, and he could only imagine that the Pokémon involved in the battle felt the same way. Of course, he knew that just like humans, not all Pokémon were the same, and not all of them enjoyed battling, They did other things, like contests and shows.

It was really quite interesting.

Jaune continued up the Mahalo trail, and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a scream.

Without even giving himself time for conscious thought, Jaune sprung into motion, his body moving of its own accord as his legs glowed a faint white as he channeled Aura through them. After coming to the world of Pokémon, Jaune had found himself at an impasse. He knew what he had to do, but no idea how to do it as Arceus never really gave him instructions on how to go about saving the world. He was confused, and had no real direction, as he was in an unfamiliar place in unfamiliar conditions.

But helping someone in danger?

That was something he would do on instinct.

It was what a Huntsman would do.

And he was a Huntsman through and through.

He briefly had time to register a blonde-haired girl that seemed to resemble some kind of fusion between Yang and Weiss, before he found the source of the problem; a little purple Pokémon, presumably the girl's, was being attacked by these strange brown and red birds on the middle of the bridge. They kept zooming in with an attack Jaune recognized from the battle he had witnessed earlier as Peck, on the clearly defenseless purple thing that was cowering with its stubby little arms held over its head.

That sight alone was enough to make Jaune's vision run red. He hated bullies with a passion, especially after the incident with Cardin and the transcripts, and these birds just crossed a line in front of him, attacking a weak and clearly defenseless Pokémon like that for no reason. The birds even had the same color scheme as CRDL, which really didn't endear them to Jaune any further.

"Please, you've got to save Nebby!", cried the blonde girl, who was in tears. "He can't fight back!"

Welp, that was all Jaune needed to hear.

He nodded, not wanting to waste any time with words, and began to slowly cross the wooden bridge.

About a quarter of the way across, he grit his teeth and grabbed the rope rails as the bridge shook.

"This thing is becoming unstable..."

He shook his head and kept pressing forward. He made it another few steps before the bridge shook again, and he stumbled.

Steadying himself again on the rails, he glared at the birds as they continued to attack the purple Pokémon without any care in the world.

Jaune raised his hand as his palm began to glow white, and he thrust forward, releasing a white shock-wave that rippled through the area in front of him, striking all the birds and sending them flying upon contact. The Spearow, for that was what they were, let out screeches of pain as they felt an unfamiliar attack send them flying, ironically enough. It stung unlike anything they had ever felt before. The energy seemed warm and kind at first, but it rapidly became colder and more cruel as it seemed to cut through them like a steel blade.

Infuriated by the pain and humiliation, the Spearow flock resorted to the one thing they knew how to do; attack.

Jaune calmly unsheathed Crocea Mors as he walked towards the cowering Pokémon.

* * *

Nebby the Cosmog was afraid. Very afraid. Since yesterday, it had been feeling a massive amount of energy, very _familiar_ energy. And the Pokémon knew that it was nowhere near strong enough to take on an Ultra Beast, especially in its current state. If it had been at full power, that would have been another story entirely, but that was not the case in that situation.

That was why it had refused to leave the confines of the duffel bag that served as its home/cart/prison. There was no way that it was sticking around to fight creatures that had given it trouble in its matured form. Nebby hoped that Tapu Koko, whom it had sensed, would deal with the Beast, and as long as it remained in hiding, everything would be okay.

Figures it wouldn't be that simple.

It had begun to panic a few minutes before as it felt the massive powerhouse of energy get closer and closer. It was terrifying to the Cosmog, and it had decided to flee in order to draw the Beast away from its friend, Lillie. After all, the Ruins of Conflict were nearby, and Tapu Koko was sure to help it if it reached there with the Beast in tow.

Unfortunately Nebby failed to take into account how weak it really was. It had barely floated halfway across the bridge leading to the Ruins when it had been attacked a Spearow flock that apparently had nothing better to do than pick on others.

Even as they began to use Peck on him, the fact that the energy was catching up to it was terrifying. Nebby knew that if it wanted to survive, it needed to build up energy for a Teleport.

It turned towards Lillie, presumably to try and warn her, but stopped in surprise as the source of the energy was... a _human?!_

It stared as the human boy released a shock-wave of power from his palm and as the white energy flowed through him, Nebby felt... warm. Like it was being hugged by the sun. It now realized that although the human somehow possessed the same energy as the Ultra Beasts, his was the opposite in nature. While their Aura reeked of destruction and doom, this Aura was cleansing and peaceful. It calmed the Pokémon's soul, almost as if it was saying that everything would be all right.

Nebby then came to the conclusion that this human wasn't evil and could be trusted. It watched with wide eyes as the boy drew a sword and began to swiftly dispatch the Spearow with ease.

Within a minute, the flock had flown away, sporting numerous wounds, and the human slowly walked up to Nebby, and sheathed his sword as he bent down to pick the Pokémon up.

Then, he suddenly flinched and veered to the left and drew something from his back, and braced in preparation, all within a second.

And then a beam of multicolored light struck the bridge with the force of an artillery shell.

* * *

Tapu Koko watched in horror as the attack hit the bridge, enveloping both the human and the powered-down form of the Radiant One. Sensing another attack incoming, the Guardian of Melemele Island flew forward at incredible speeds, as its shell glowed green with Protect, and it collided with a second light beam in midair. The force of the attack was devastating, and Tapu Koko was actually blown back by it.

The Legendary Pokémon could feel the Aura of both the Radiant One and the human from the portal, so it knew they were okay. As much as it would like to help them, it had more pressing concerns.

As the smoke cleared, a Pokémon it had never expected to see again was floating across from the Guardian, its face seemingly expressionless.

 _"You."_ , growled Tapu Koko telepathically. The situation had gotten a whole lot more complicated. This would undoubtedly be one of the toughest battles of its life, and the Legendary knew it.

It could only hope that the two beings it was attempting to protect would be okay on their own.

Because it would be hard-pressed to escape this fight in one piece.

* * *

 **Omake - The Ursa Incident; Part 2**

* * *

When we had last seen our hero, he had been on the back of Edgar the Ursa as they were punted like a football, courtesy of Nora's hammer.

That had been an hour ago.

Eventually, Jaune was forced to stop screaming when he accidentally swallowed a small Nevermore, so now he clung to one of mankind's greatest enemies like an lifeline as they flew through the skies like a bird. Funnily enough, Edgar seemed to be completely fine with what was going one, which Jaune chalked up to the fact that Grimm weren't really all stars in the self preservation department. Seriously, they were more willing to commit suicide than to run and live to fight another day. Unfortunately, they never watched The Grimminator, or they would've been back.

It was when Jaune decided to look down to see how far up they were that his heart decided to skip a beat; They were parked on the back of a Giant Nevermore, which was ferrying them through the skies above Vale.

Jaune wanted to cry, but he had to remain strong if he wanted to get out of this situation with his life. Now, he just needed to find a way down, and then he could escape from this madness.

Fortunately, Nature provided him with a way.

The world began to tilt for Jaune as his stomach lurched and his face developed a green tint as his worst enemy resurfaced; motion sickness.

Jaune groaned as he fought desperately to hold himself together, cursing motion sickness as the worst enemy in all of existence.

* * *

Somewhere, in the middle of a bar fight, a pink-haired teenager raised his fists to the heavens as fire spewed from his mouth.

"FINALLY, SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS MY PAIN!"

"SHUT UP, FLAME-BRAIN!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, STRIPPER?!"

And the battle resumed.

* * *

Unfortunately for Jaune, lady luck had decided to go on vacation to Patch, and so he hurled, right on top of the Giant Nevermore's mask.

Unfortunately for the Nevermore, Nora had sneakily imbued some Fire Dust in her fearless leader's morning pancakes, and so the vomit projectile gained the consistency and properties of molten lava.

Jaune winced as the Nevermore let out a pained shriek as it began to veer left rapidly, its ability to fly impaired by the searing vomit melting its head.

Jaune's eyes then widened in horror as he saw that they were heading right for the city, having flown further inland than he'd thought.

Jaune and Edgar hung on to each other for dear life as they went down.

 _'At least there's no way Nora and Ren are recording this.'_

* * *

"Renny, you getting all of this?!", cheered Nora as she gazed at the screen on her own Scroll.

"Of course.", said Ren, as his Scroll also showed the image of his leader crashing down towards Vale like a comet.

"And you said my plan to weaponize Jaune-Jaune's motion sickness was stupid!"

"I take it back Nora, I take it back."

"It's a good thing we have that invisible Aura-seeking drone camera we ordered from Atlas with the money we got from our last video recording everything!"

"Indeed it is."

* * *

A red-haired teenager with green eyes was walking back to her dorm room after speaking with the headmaster about some sponsorship details that she had to negotiate, when suddenly, her Scroll beeped.

 _ **'SlothPancakes211 has started a new live-stream, "The Adventures of Jaune-Jaune Volume 1!"'**_

Her eyes widened as she dropped her bag and grabbed her weapons, and then Pyrrha Nikos shot towards the nearest Bullhead while trying to check her Scroll at the same time for her leader's location via the tracking chip in his hoodie. She should have known that her innocent leader would get himself into this kind of mess if she wasn't around!

* * *

 _ **Ripples are made, and Guardians have acted. The Knight and the Moon have fallen, while the shadows of the Lost loom overhead. Can the young hero overcome the challenges that lie in his path? Or will the dangers in his way consume his heart?**_

 _ **Find out next time in Chapter 8 - The Paladin's Partner.**_

 **And that's a wrap, ladies and gentlemen! Already, things are deviating from the game's plot, and in the next Chapter, we see a battle of Legendary proportions as well as a fateful new meeting that may rock the course of the Pokémon world. And of course, the cuteness of Nebby! And maybe some more of the Kahuna and Professor's terrible social skills.**

 **Please leave a Review if you have any questions, suggestions, or corrections, and I'll see you all next time!**

 **P.S.: Should I make my last story for now Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia? PM or Review with your answer!**

 **Spatialphoenix, burning to ashes.**


End file.
